The Next Great Journey
by alanvaladez
Summary: After the destruction of Requiem and an attack against Earth, both the UNSC and Covenant Separatist form the Systems Alliance. Then a discovery in the Deca-5 system changes everything for all sides. Cold War like conflict before actual war, lots of ONI , AU for Mass Effect and a council that actually thinks before it acts. Story better than summary.
1. Timeline and Discoveries

The Next Great Journey

**A/N: Readers I would like to state here first that this is the first story that I write and also that English is my second language, so if you see any errors in grammar, punctuation, etc. please tell me about them I would highly appreciate that.**

**Now this story is cannon for the halo part of the story until the destruction of Requiem, in the Mass Effect part of the story in will be all AU except for some details (Timeline till 2155 is the same, Alien species, weapons, abilities, ships designs, the Krogan's, Batarian's, Quarian's, and Geth's place on the galaxy, the Terminus systems also will be exactly the same).**

**What you will mostly see and notice in the Mass Effect part of the story is that the council use more common sense and tactics to deal with a potential enemy that is superior to them in most of the space parts of battle but in equal terms of ground battle, also the council will be using a LOT the STG and SPECTRES to make illegal operations that will give them either more information on the enemy, or advantages in the cold war and total war parts on this story.**

**Now in the Halo part of the story you will notice that the UNSC and the UEG will rely more on ONI (after all they are the intelligence part of the military), also the Loyalist Covenant will be playing a big part on this story as will be the Separatist. Also do NOT expect to see Cortana coming back like a super AI that can do everything like a Forerunner AI, and also Master Chief will be part of the story but he will not be in all chapters and battles/operations.**

**The timeline will be for the counsel space the year is 2155, that's equivalent to the year 2557 when Requiem was destroyed.**

**This Chapter has been edited after some things got my attention as the one of the reader that informed me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or Mass Effect both belong to their perspective owners.**

**Now onto the story:**

Chapter 1: Timeline and Discoveries

2155/2557: After the destruction of Requiem, Infinity and its battle group of Strident class heavy frigates return to the Solar System.

2155/2557: High command of the UNSC discuss options to deal with Catherine Halsey's betrayal of humanity. In the end ONI sends prowlers to locate and eliminate her in order to ensure COLE protocol.

2156/2558: Covenant Loyalist forces attack the colony of Sanctuary in the perimeter of Separatist space in order to create a distraction for more Loyalist forces to enter UNSC space and establish an operations base. The fleet of Redeeming Souls is sent to recuperate Sanctuary with a fleet of 4 CAS-class assault carriers, 12 CCS Battlecruisers, 15 CPV-class heavy destroyers, and 20 SDV-class corvettes.

2156/2558: After 5 months of battle in the colony of Sanctuary, separatist forces win the battle after losing 3 CAS-class assault carriers, 5 CCS Battlecruisers, 8 CPV-class heavy destroyers, and 10 SDV-class corvettes. Loyalist forces successfully establish an operational base inside the Corelius nebula, hiding their signature presence to UNSC patrols, plans for an invasion to Earth commence.

2157/2559: Saren Arterius becomes the youngest SPECTRE after successfully stopping Batarian pirate forces of invading a Turian civilian colony in the edge of the Hades cluster without casualties to his battalion in the planet.

2158/2560: The UNSC and the UEG send a message to Separatist forces to have a conference above Earth in order to establish an alliance between them. During the conference an invasion fleet of Loyalist forces in slipspace is detected outside of the Solar System in route to Earth.

2158/2560: 10 minutes after detection the Loyalist fleet exits slipspace arriving to Earth, consisting of 40 CSO-class supercarriers, 60 CAS-class assault carriers, 68 CCS Battlecruisers, 20 CPV-class heavy destroyers, and 80 SDV-class corvettes. The Earth defense fleet with the aid of the Separatist endeavor engages the Loyalist fleet. After a close battle, the Earth defense fleet and the Separatist forces win against the Loyalist suffering a total of 60% of losses for the defense fleet and a 55% loss of the Separatist endeavor. After the losses are accounted for both sides the UNSC and UEG government, after realizing the great advantage that both have combating side by side against enemy forces established an alliance with the Separatist covenant forming the System Alliance (Noted that both of the ex-factions will still design their class of ships but will share technology, also their ships will have armaments from both Human and Covenant, their fleets will also have mixed personal and ship designs).

2159/2561: The newly formed System Alliance under covers the operation directed by ONI against the Sangheili government. In a fast move made by the newly Alliance, they managed to trap and kill the current leaders of ONI and all personnel involved in the operation against the Sangheili.

2160/2562: ONI is reformed and now is under the control of the System Alliance military branch the UNSC. Jason Patterson is appointed new head of ONI after showing impressive skills in all intelligence departments for time of war situations.

2161/2563: ONI stealth prowlers locate Catherine Halsey and Jul Mdama in unexplored space, Jason Patterson, leader of ONI, authorize the deployment of a SHIVA bomb to disable Jul Mdama's fleet to give spartan team Gladiator a window to infiltrate Mdama's ship to kill Halsey, capture or kill Mdama, and recuperate the other half of the Janus Key.

2161/2563: Spartan team Gladiator successfully kills Halsey but Jul Mdama managed to escape in a SDV-class corvette to Loyalist Space with the other half of the Janus key.

2161/2563: The Council authorizes the activation of relay 217 in order to acquire new resources for the implement of the Citadel fleets to star expansion in the galaxy.

2166/2568: In order to improve relations between the System Alliance races, the colony of Phoenix in the system Deca-5, is founded to improve relationships between alien races of the System alliance. Construction of Arturus Station commences, this will be the new capital of the System Alliance and will be located in one of the most protected systems inside their space. After 5 years of establishment and mining operations in the system beyond relay 217, renamed Prometheus, the Citadel Council begins construction of more vessels, especially dreadnoughts, saying that it is for protection when the expansion of Citadel Space continues and evade another Rachni war.

2170/2572: After 5 years since the inauguration of the Phoenix colony the relationships between former separatist covenant and humans have greatly improved at a level where there is respect and no hostility between them (It will take decades before most of the resentments of the Covenant war disappear), there is only 1% of the System Alliance population that doesn't believe in this cooperation and take hostile actions against them. Also in this time period of 5 years the System Alliance have been expanded in the rest of the Orion arm of the galaxy having control over 78% of the space in the Orion arm consisting in a total of approximately 950 worlds. Planets that where glassed during the Human-Covenant war have been terraformed to a point where in a few years would be restored to their pre-war status.

2171/2573: The System Alliance fleets have been restored to pre-war levels thanks to the cooperation between species and the discovery of 2 more shield words in their systems. Construction of Arturus station is finished, with a height of 1000km, a length of 978km, and a width of 783km, it is located in the system Reincarnation. Citadel Counsel activates a second relay located inside the Prometheus system, once on the other end of the relay the Citadel encounters a colossal structure of the size of the orbiting planet and resembling a ring, STG, commandos, archeologist and 3 SPECTRES are deployed on the ring for study. Once insertion groups where detected on the ring surface the Oracle of the ring, named 216-Redeemer, activated a full lockdown of all installations on the ring after confirming that none of the species where reclaimers, stealth sentinels where deployed to observe the newcomers.

2172/2574: After the discovery of the ring the Citadel Council banned the activation of more relays to concentrate in the investigation of the most TOP SECRET discovery for Citadel government, the purpose of the unidentified object it's still unknown because of the difficulty to open the structures inside the ring and the defenses that the structures that they have managed to open have.

2172/2574: The System Alliance discovers an anomaly at the edge of the system Deca-5 in the presumed planetoid M4578S, Investigation group Foxtrot has been deployed to investigate the anomaly.

**September 5, 2574, 2147 Hours, System Alliance Calendar, Deca-5 system, CPV-Class Heavy Destroyer****_ESTEEM_****, Close to planetoid M4578S.**

Shipmaster Orna 'Fulsamee observed the planetoid from which the proves sent where observing the anomaly, for the past hour his investigation group; that consisted of his CPV Class Heavy Destroyer ESTEEM, 2 Stalwart light frigates, the UNSC Bellerophon and the UNSC Fair Wether, 2 SDV-Class corvettes, the Ardent Prayer and the conceiving Light, and 3 Civilian vessels, the Liberty, the Independence, and the Naomi; where observing the data transmitted from the planet, to say that he had no idea what most of that data mean was an accurate observation, but what he did know was that he had a feeling that this was something big, in a good or bad way he didn't know, but he will be prepared in case the worst happens.

"Shipmaster" Uptac, an Unggoy Petty Officer 3rd Class managing the communications of the ship said, "We have an incoming transmission from the Liberty, do you want me to patch it through?"

"Yes, let's see what the scientists have to say about all this" Orna said.

"Immediately Shipmaster" Uptac said while passing the transmission.

Orna looked at the communications screen, there appeared a female human, she had a round like shape face, long black hair like the void of space, and blue eyes that showed curiosity and knowledge of what its outside in the galaxy, Orna could only identify her as Elena Ramirez thanks to the badge that she had, and he knew that she was the scientist leader of this investigation group, "Shipmaster." Elena said.

"Doctor, I presume that we know what is happening in the surface of the planetoid?" Orna asked.

"Based on the analysis made by the proves and the scans made by your ship, we have been able to determine that M4578S its suffering a magnetic field change, also seismic activity has been detected on the surface, and the velocity of the orbit of the planetoid is decreasing by a factor of 10 for each 30 minutes" Elena explained.

"So you are telling me that a planetoid, that it's supposed to have zero seismic activity, its having multiple one around it? Also how is it possible that its orbit velocity it's decreasing?" Orna asked, he had not much knowledge of astrophysics but he knew that a planetoid was not supposed to have any kind of seismic activity and that any object in space didn't decrease its velocity unless another force was acting upon it.

"Based on the more profound scans made by your ship and the AI aboard the Fair weather we have determinate that something inside M4578S it's the cause of this anomalies" Elena stated while looking at a notepad that she had, "Also based in the quantities of energy detected in M4578S we are estimating that in a few hours M4578S would be destroyed by this massive expulsions of energy." Orna could only wonder what this information could mean to the Alliance, if what the doctor said was true, that probably was, this meant that a potential artifact could be inside the planetoid, but what it was it was any ones guess, "Shipmaster I request permission to take a closer look to M4578S, so we can make more profound scans of the energy, if we can determine what kind of energy it is emitting we could have a more accurate guess at what lies inside M4578S"

Orna considered what the doctor was telling him, if he didn't give her permission, the fleet defending Phoenix could be at a disadvantage if what was inside the planetoid was something dangerous, but if he give the doctor permission to continue her scans they could alert the fleet defending Phoenix in case worst came to worst, yes he knew that he could very well loose part of the investigation group with that decision but he would take precautions to prevent that from happening.

"Permission granted doctor, but at the first sign of trouble pull back immediately, got it?" Orna said with a stern gaze.

"Affirmative shipmaster" Elena said before cutting the connection.

Orna sighted and looked at the bridge, " Officer R'das" he said to his systems Petty officer 3rd class, "I want you to scan the Liberty and the Fair weather once they get close to the planetoid, any change in diagnostics and you are to inform me immediately"

"At once shipmaster" said R'das before turning to his console and do as he was commanded.

"Uptac contact high command and transfer the transmission to my headquarters, they will want to know what's happening here" said Orna.

"Yes shipmaster"

"Commander Nor 'Kros you have the bridge till I return, if something happens inform me at once"

"As you command shipmaster" answered 'Kros.

With his orders given Orna made his way to his headquarters to talk to high command and explain the situation, with some luck and this events would signify something good for the Alliance.

**September 5, 2574, 2230 Hours, System Alliance Calendar, Deca-5 system,** **Stalwart Light Frigate****_Fair Weather_****, Orbit around planetoid M4578S.**

Captain Frederick Stuart, veteran of the Human-Covenant war, hopped that the eggheads aboard the Liberty knew what they were doing. After he received orders from shipmaster Orna to escort the Liberty closer to the planetoid he wondered if he received enough paying to get this close to those expulsions of energy from the planet, that for all he knew that energy could kill him the instant it reached him, it wasn't that he didn't liked the assignment but since this operation started he had a presentment in his gut that said that this energy dilemma was bad news.

Frederick sighted and looked at the tactical screen in the center of the bridge, "Raven how are the scans going?" Frederick asked the AI of the ship Raven, which actually looked like a Raven, 'seriously who names AI's this days?' Frederick thought.

"70% complete captain, we will finish the scans in 2 minutes and 37 seconds the moment I finish speaking." Raven answered.

"Copy, Lieutenant Rogers contact the Liberty" Frederick said to communications, 'let's see what the doctor has too say about the data' he thought.

"Yes Captain" answered Rogers, "Liberty on screen sir."

Frederick looked at the communications screen and he could see Dr. Ramirez and 3 more eggheads checking data on the multiple of holo-screens in the bridge of the Liberty.

"Yes Captain?" the doctor asked.

"Dr. Ramirez report, what are we dealing with here?" he asked.

Elena took a minute to respond, checking data and giving directions to her colleges, then she answered, "Based on the scans captain, we determinate that we are dealing with energy only found on dark matter, also the energy has increased by a factor of 6 since our last scan."

Frederick took a moment to process what he was told then he asked, "Does this energy will affect our systems?"

"Unlikely, while this amount of energy is troubling, our shields should be able to deflect most of it." She answered.

"Most of it? What happens with the rest that penetrates our shields?" Frederick inquired.

"The little energy that is not being deflected its actually fortifying our shields." The doctor answered while Frederick wondered how that was happening, but before he could ask Raven said.

"Captain detecting grand spikes of energy increase signatures inside M4578S, also seismic activity has increased, I suggest that we pull back, at this rate that quantity of energy will destroy M4578S in minutes" Raven sated in a calm voice.

Once Frederick heard that he addressed the doctor, "Doctor Ramirez I want the Liberty back to formation with the rest of the investigation group now." He said with a tone of voice that gave no space for excuses.

"Yes Captain" the doctor said with disappointment in her voice, it wasn't that she wanted to get the crew aboard the Liberty killed, no but this was probably the closest to study this type of energy that she would ever get, she just wished that she would had have more time to study it. She disconnected the transmission to pull back with the rest of the group.

"Raven pull the ship back in formation now" Frederick ordered the AI.

"Yes captain, pulling back now" Raven said

Frederick just watched the planetoid in what he presumed were its last minutes of existence.

**September 5, 2574, 2309 Hours, System Alliance Calendar, Deca-5 system, CPV-Class Heavy Destroyer****_ESTEEM_****, Close to planetoid M4578S.**

Once Orna received word of what was happening he cut the transmission with high command and made his way to the bridge more at peace than when he left the bridge. Once he had explained the situation to high command they decided to send the Fast Response Fleet (FRF) Alpha, which consisted of 4 CCS-Class Battlecruisers, 5 UNSC Destroyers, 5 UNSC Halcyon-class light cruisers, 8 SDV-Class heavy corvettes, and 3 UNSC Strident-Class Heavy Frigates, which would be in system in 30 minutes. If the worst happened at least they would be prepared.

When Orna arrived to the bridge he saw that the investigation group was in formation and away of M4578S, but that wasn't what stopped him in his tracks, no the fact that M4578S had disappeared and its place was a fork like structure with a brilliant blue miniaturized star surrounded by 3 rings rotating in different trajectories around it, and what was left of M4578S floating around said structure.

"For the gods, commander what just happened?!" Orna asked totally surprised by what he was seeing.

"Shipmaster apparently that structure destroyed the planetoid after the energy of the object increased" commander 'Kros answered.

"Uptac contact Captain Stuart of the Fair Weather and Doctor Elena of the Liberty at once, I want to know the details of this event" Shipmaster Orna commanded, "Also I want the investigation group in red alert, tell all ships to have weapons ready and shields at full force, send a message to the civilian ships I want them behind the frigates"

"At once shipmaster" Uptac stated, "Shipmaster, Captain Stuart and Dr. Elena are on screen" he announced.

Orna turned to the communications screen and noticed the worried expression of the captain, likely because he, like him, could tell that this situation could turn very dangerous any minute now, he also noticed the exited expression of the doctor, like all scientific minds he had known she surely was fascinated by this artifact just as his people were when they would find Forerunner relics during the Great War, sometimes he asked himself if the Humans and the Sangheili were more similar than different, but that would have to wait he had more important matters at hand right now.

"Captain, Doctor" he grated, "I presume that you are informed of the…interesting developments that happened." They both nodded comprehending immediately of what the shipmaster was talking about. "Doctor can you explain what exactly happened?" he asked.

Elena took some seconds to form an answer then she said, "Shipmaster, Captain, it appears that when the object liberated that enormous spike of energy M4578S couldn't retain the energy any more, making the planetoid collapse in itself. Further readings and analysis of the object, with the help of scans and Raven, we have concluded that the object appears dormant, I suggest that we take a closer look to have cleared readings."

"Shipmaster if I may?" Captain Stuart asked, "It wouldn't be better if we wait for reinforcements in case this situation goes south? I mean the object, designated Tango 1, managed to send a big wave of energy while it was dormant, if what Dr. Ramirez says is correct, then if we accidentally activate it while investigating it we could make this situation a dangerous one for us and the colony, if we wait for reinforcements and the worst happens we could be more prepared to deal with whatever it is going to happen more easily." The captain expressed.

Orna considered both suggestions and while he was curious as to what this object was and what was it that it does, he knew that Captain Stuart's suggestion was more appropriate for the current situation. With that in mind he make his orders.

"Doctor prepare your team to investigate the object you are to be deployed in a Pelican escorted by 2 Banshees in 40 minutes. Captain your Frigate wild be close to the investigation team for extraction in case something happens, the Fast Response Fleet (FRF) Alpha will arrive in 20 minutes." Orna watched as Captain Stuart relaxed a bit after hearing that reinforcements were in route to the system before acknowledging his orders and disconnecting the line with the Doctor not far behind. 'At least we will be prepared in case something goes wrong' he thought.

**September 5, 2574, 2334 Hours, System Alliance Calendar, In Route to Deca-5 system, CCS-Class Battlecruiser****_Purity of Spirit_****, 5 minutes to exit Slipspace.**

Fleet master Qunu watched the report of what was happening in the Deca-5 system, to say that he was worried about the meaning of this was an understatement, he knew that this discovery would change the way the System Alliance viewed the rest of the galaxy, but he also knew that if this situation went in a positive way it would open more possibilities to the Alliance, but if it went south then he didn't want to imagine the repercussions of this. Qunu had fought in the final years of the Great War and despite that his people are a warrior race he didn't like to fight another war unless it was for the right reasons, after all for all that he knew this device, designated Tango 1, could be a trap from the Loyalist or from another race that wanted to exterminate them.

"Fleet master we are exiting slipspace" Announced Tala 'Lira the systems Liutenant taking him out of his thoughts.

"Understand, navigation show me the status of the fleets in the system" Qunu commanded.

"Yes Fleet master" the navigations officer answered while showing in the tactical display the status of the fleets.

After analyzing the situation Qunu distributed his fleet to offer maximum protection to the colony and the investigation group while this situation was resolved. He then addressed his communications officer.

"Crewman Robert transmit the following orders to the fleet and the Defense Fleet of Phoenix; I want the UNSC Destroyers Armageddon's Edge and Iroquois, and also the SDC-class corvettes Solstice, Redeemer, Lightning strike, and Adamant Prayer to accompany my ship to the location of the investigation group, the rest of the fleet is to maintain position at sector 6B" Qunu ordered.

"Yes Sir." Robert answered while transmitting the new orders.

"Crewman Robert contact the CPV-Class Heavy Destroyer ESTEEM" Qunu ordered.

"Acknowledged" Robert replied, "ESTEEM on screen Fleet master"

Qunu turned to the screen and saw shipmaster Orna's controlled expression on screen.

"Fleet master." Orna replied.

"Shipmaster Orna I trust everything is under control?" he asked

"Affirmative Fleet master" Orna answered.

"Good, what's the situation shipmaster?"

"After reading heavy sparks of energy on the planetoid we pulled back, once we made it back to a safe distance we observed how M4578S imploded in itself revealing an artifact designated Tango 1, I give my authorization to deploy a science team to investigate further the artifact in a Pelican drop ship escorted by 2 Banshees and the frigate Fair Weather, they are to be deployed in 5 minutes Fleet master." Orna replied.

"Good work Shipmaster continue the operation will be on standby in case something happens, Fleet master out" Qunu cut the connection and observed the situation unfold in front of him.

**September 5, 2574, 2344 Hours, System Alliance Calendar, Deca-5 system, Pelican Drop Ship****_Delta-309_****, In Route to Tango 1 Artifact.**

Doctor Elena Ramirez was exited, this was going to be the one of the biggest discovers that the Alliance would make, and she was sure of it, after all how many time did you discovered and artifact that worked using dark matter?

"Doctor we are in range to scan the artifact, do you want me to proceed?" asked the pilot.

"Affirmative commence scans" she commanded

"Copy Doctor commencing scans now" replied the pilot.

"Wallace I want you to check the spectrum analysis of the object, Davis look for any kind of transmissions or signals from the artifact" commanded Elena.

"Yes ma'am" replied Wallace and Davis.

"Doctor, spectrum analysis report that Tango one is having a constant fluid of energy" informed Wallace.

"Understood keep scanning, Davis report?" Elena replied.

"Doctor I'm receiving some kind of message covered in static from the artifact, I can't clear it, do you want me to answer?" asked Davis.

"Negative let's get closer, let's see if you can clear it that way if not answer to the message."

"Copy Doctor" replied Davis

"Pilot get closer to the artifact to get better readings" Elena ordered.

"Copy that ma'am" the pilot answered, "getting closer to Tango 1"

Once the Pelican started moving Elena could field the gravitational pull that the artifact had on the drop ship.

"Davis can you clear that message?" she asked.

"Negative, I'm sending a signal right now" Davis complied while sending the signal.

"Doctor? What's happening? Tango 1 is showing increase of activity, it is pulling us to it, retiring from Tango 1 at once over." The pilot informed.

Elena could indeed feel the pull of the artifact and she couldn't agree more with the pilot that it was time to go back but apparently the artifact had other ideas.

"Here Pelican Delta-309, we are getting pulled towards artifact designed Tango 1 and we can't pull back, repeat we are getting pulled towards artifact designed Tango 1 and we can't pull back, I request an extraction over."

"Here Frigate Fair Weather coming to extract pelican standby we are coming ETA 90 seconds over"

"Copy, over" the pilot answered while trying to pull the Pelican away from the artifact but it was in vain because 30 seconds after the message the artifact let loose a type of energy that evolved the Pelican, then in a flash of light it was sent at a bigger speed that the speed of light towards the unknown.

**September 5, 2574, 2400 Hours, System Alliance Calendar, Unknown system, Pelican Drop Ship****_Delta-309_****.**

"System are fried, it appears that artifact Tango 1 killed all the system except vital support Doctor" The pilot informed to Doctor Elena.

"Understood pilot let's hope that the Alliance send someone for us." Elena said while trying to get the systems online with the help of the other 2 scientist.

**September 5, 2574, 2400 Hours, System Alliance Calendar, Deca-5 system, CCS-Class Battlecruiser****_Purity of Spirit_****, Observing Tango 1 Artifact.**

When Fleet master Qunu watched the Drop ship get fired like a MAC cannon round across the fabric of space after getting close to Tango 1, he didn't know what to think, that's why he contacted the CPV-Class Heavy Destroyer ESTEEM and the Stalwart Light Frigate Fair Weather to assert the situation at hand.

"Captain Stuart what can your construct tell us about this incident?" Qunu asked.

"Fleet master, it appears that Tango 1 is a transportation device of some sort according to the readings that Raven got once the Pelican got… shot into space" replied Stuart.

"Fleet master if that is the case I offer my ship to go after the pelican and rescue them." Offered Orna.

"Noted shipmaster, we aren't taking any chances here, your ship as Captain Stuart's ship, the UNSC Destroyers Armageddon's Edge and Iroquois, and my ship will go through the artifact and extract the Pelican, we can't lose the lives of those brave souls that risked their lives for the understanding of this artifact." Both the Captain and the Shipmaster nodded, then they closed the line to prepare their ships.

"Crewman Rogers inform the UNSC Destroyers Armageddon's Edge and Iroquois that they are to accompany us to go through the artifact with the Fair Weather and the Esteem" Qunu ordered.

"Yes sir" Replied Rogers.

'Let's see what await us in the other side of this artifact', thought Qunu before their ships were evolved in the brilliant light and shot towards the fabric of space.

**September 5, 2574, 2410 Hours, System Alliance Calendar, Unknown system, CCS-Class Battlecruiser****_Purity of Spirit._**

Once the group of 5 ships made it through the artifact Fleet master Qunu turned to the bridge, "Lieutenant 'Lira Fleet report"

"Fleet master all ships report operational, the Destroyers report reactors at 137% of capacity and shields at 78%, the Fair Weather reports shields at 50% and the reactor at 112%, and the Esteem reports shields at 86% and reactor at 120% our ship has shields at 90% and the reactor is at 145% sir." Replied 'Lira, "Sir all ships report all systems returning to normal"

"Understood ensign start scan of the system, Robert inform the Fair Weather to locate the Pelican, also inform the Destroyers to prepare weapons in case we found hostiles, put all ships in red alert" Qunu ordered.

"At once sir" replied Robert, "Sir the Fair Weather reports that it found the pelican, they are extracting it right now." Robert informed.

"Fleet Master" 'Lira announced, "Scan of system complete, I detect another artifact identical to Tango 1, also 15 unknown contacts are around the second planet closest to the star in the system, and 10 unknown contacts approaching to our position, from the looks of it they appear to be 6 Corvettes, 3 Light Frigates, and 1 Heavy Frigate to our standards sir." 'Lira informed.

Qunu could only hope that this situation did not extend to a conflict between this unknowns and the Alliance.

**A/N: So here we go the first chapter of the story, I'm sorry to inform that I don't know when I'll be able to post the nest chapter but I'll do it as sun as I can I promise, also please review and tell me what you think, give suggestions and ideas for this story I'll considerate each one of them and I'll see what can I do to include them, and also I'm in the need of various OCs specially alien ones, please specify the next for the OC: Species, Name, Rank (if military), Branch in the military (if military), abilities (if any), specializations, I would appreciate that. Thanks for reading and until the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer again: I don't own Halo or Mass Effect, they belong to their respective owners.**


	2. First Contact and First Strikes

The Next Great Journey

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I highly appreciated them. Now on one of the reviews they told me that a reactor can't get to more than 100%, while I agree with the logic of it here is why this is possible, the reactors generally produce and can store enormous quantities of energy, that's why when a reactor it's at 100% capacity, it refers to the safe quantities of energy that can be used, when it gets above the 100% mark the rest of the energy can overheat and make explode the reactor, thus when that happens it is said that the reactor is over 100% capacity and that it needs to ventilate that energy to prevent accidents. There is my reasoning of why I said the reactors on the ships where over 100%. Also the main idea of how the First Contact situation went was thanks to ****Omnipotentatus****, all credit goes to him I just added the fitting pieces to the idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or Mass Effect both belong to their perspective owners. **

**Now onto next chapter.**

Chapter 2: First Contact and First Strikes

**September 5, 2574, 2400 Hours, System Alliance Calendar, Deca-5 system, CCS-Class Battlecruiser **_**Triumphant Declaration**_**, on Standby on Sector 6B.**

Once the rescue team made it through Tango 1, Shipmaster Sulva, an Unggoy that was a veteran of the Great War and that survived in combat against flood forces, received a message stating that he was in command of the fleet until the Fleet Master returned.

He was staring at the tactical screen, thinking on the situation at hand, then he ordered, "Communications, tell all the ships of the Alpha Fast Response Fleet to regroup with us at 10 mikes of Tango 1, also inform the Investigational group Foxtrot that they are to return to formation with the defense fleet of Phoenix."

"Yes Shipmaster", answered communications Junior Lieutenant Upla.

Sulva nodded and then turned to the tactical screens observing the object that was the cause of all this trouble.

**September 5, 2172, 2300 Hours, Citadel Council Calendar, Voyager Cluster, Pheiros outpost, 1 Hour before Contact.**

General Illo Nazario, that currently was the commanding officer of the Pheiros outpost, was over watching his subordinates that where observing the systems console that monitored the Voyager Cluster for any kind of activity. The reason of why this outpost was here on the first place, was because in the past 3 months reports of Geth activity around the relay-314 were reported by a STG group that was stationed on the system. The goal of this outpost was to look for Geth or AI signatures in the Voyager Cluster, while the battle group of 25 ships provided protection to the personnel on the station.

Illo sighted as he watched Talak, the systems expert, discuss the lack of activity with Korial, a Commando that was stationed here for extra protection.

"I'm telling you Talak, the Geth aren't that stupid to try and enter this cluster with our presence here" Korial said for the tenth time in the last 3 hours of this discussion.

"And I keep telling you Korial, if that where the case, then why's that the Hierarchy wants us on this station?" Retorted Talak.

"That's because they want to take us out of the loop with that 'Off Limits' system that the Citadel encountered one year ago" Korial explained.

"Maybe you are right, besides what do you think that they have found over there?" Talak asked.

But before Korial could answer, Illo interrupted both of them, "Don't you two have a system to be monitoring?" he asked rhetorically.

After hearing the General both, Talak and Korial, returned to their duties. After 10 minutes of inactivity Talak turned to Korial, "So what do you think the Council is hiding in that system?" he asked.

Illo only sighted, it appears that this is what happens when they sent rookies to monitor jobs, 'They don't train soldiers like before any more', Illo thought to himself before getting back to work.

**September 5, 2172, 2330 Hours, Citadel Council Calendar, Voyager Cluster, Orbit around Pheiros, Turian Carrier **_**Predator**_**, 30 Minutes before Contact.**

Admiral Desolas Arterius observed the silent and dark void of space that surrounded Pheiros. He, like many other Turians before, wondered what secrets this grand void of space hided, but at the same time he didn't wanted to find out because, space was a dangerous place in many different ways. With this thoughts put to the side he turned to the bridge, observing the efficiency of the Turian military at work, every crew member in its station working at the best of their abilities, giving an example of discipline and professionalism.

"Admiral" The communications Junior Lieutenant Abrudas called, "Incoming transmission from the patrol group on the system"

"Acknowledged Junior Lieutenant, patch it through" Replied the Admiral.

"Affirmative Admiral"

Arterius turned to the communications screen, there he saw Captain Roft of the Turian Cruiser Midnight. "Admiral" the Captain greeted.

"Captain I suppose you are ready to make your report about your patrol?" Arterius inquired.

"Yes Admiral, the system is dead, we do not detect any kind of sign of activity in our route, we are returning with the rest of the fleet above Pheiros." The Captain reported.

"Affirmative captain, but be ready in case that activity silence changes, Admiral out." And with that he cut the connection.

It appears that today was going to be like any other day in the system, or at least that's what Arterius thought until.

"Admiral incoming transmission from Pheiros outpost" announced Abrudas.

"Copy, patch it through" Arterius said, he just couldn't get 5 minutes of peace without someone reporting in, but if General Illo was contacting him, it was because something serious was happening, he just hopped that it wasn't any kind of problems.

When he looked to the communications screen his hope of nothing bad happening banished, there in the screen was General Illo, troubled expression in his face. Arterius knew that if something worried Illo then it had to be something big, he knew that from personal experience after fighting alongside him for 5 years.

"Admiral" Illo replied in a hurry, "We have lost communications with the Norlic outpost on the Nubian Expanse, we are only receiving static from them."

That got the Admiral's total attention, he knew that the Norlic outpost in the Nubian Expanse was the second most fortified Turian outpost in this side of the Attican Traverse, if the outpost was attacked, then that meant that it was only matter of time before whatever attacked them would come here. 'It appears that this situation can't get any worse' he thought.

"Admiral!" Lieutenant Diforian, the systems ensign, called, "We have activity at the relay-314, and it appears that it is being activated from the other side of the relay."

'I just had to jinx it, haven't I?' Arterius scolded himself, "General Illo focus all the systems of the Pheiros outpost to locate FTL entries to the system, if you get the minimal signature of an FTL drive not authorized on the system contact me immediately, understood?" Arterius commanded.

"Affirmative Admiral, General out." And he cut the transmission to carry his assignment.

"Lieutenant Diforian, give me a visual of the relay, Junior Lieutenant Abrudas send a message to the fleet, they are to regroup at my position. All ships are to be on Orange Alert, understood?" The Admiral ordered with a tone that gave them no opportunity to counter him.

"Yes Admiral!" Both Diforian and Abrudas replied before doing as they were commanded.

The Admiral turned to the tactical display, there he could see his defense fleet around Pheiros on formation, the status of the Pheiros outpost on the planet and the relay 314.

"Lieutenant Diforian, show me the readings of the relay." Commanded Arterius.

"Yes Admiral." Replied the Lieutenant, "Readings on screen 3 sir." He informed.

Arterius turned, and looked at the charts of energy emitting's of relay 314 on the screen, the readings were reaching the top of the chart, which meant that something was coming through the relay, "Lieutenant Diforian, zoom in by 150% on the relay, something is coming through it, when it does put it on the main screen, understood?"

"Yes sir" Responded the Lieutenant.

"Sir, incoming transmission, it appears to be recorded on a beacon from the Nubian Expense Cluster." Junior Lieutenant Abrudas informed.

"Admiral, some kind of Drop Ship made it just trough the relay sir." Informed Lieutenant Diforian.

"Lieutenant scan that Drop Ship, I want to know everything about it" Commanded Arterius before addressing communications "Junior Lieutenant Abrudas play that transmission, hopefully we will know what happened to the Norlic outpost." Arterius ordered.

"Playing transmission sir" Said Abrudas.

"_Her-e the comma-a-a-ing officer of the No-lic ou-ost, we have been atta-a-a-acked by Geth forces, the outpost-lost, if anyone read m-e, alert Pheiros outp-st, Geth forces a-e in rout-" _The transmission ended with the sound of an explosion before starting again.

Abrudas cut the transmission before asking, "Admiral, orders?"

Before Arterius could respond, Lieutenant Diforian announced, "Admiral, scans are complete, the presumed Drop Ship appears to be dead in space, I couldn't detect any kind of active systems except for life support, thermal scans show four forms of life inside the ship."

Arterius considered his options, on one hand he could start the evacuation of the Pheiros outpost and then destroy it and return to Turian space to inform of the happenings on the system, negating in the process the chance that the Geth take the outpost, but also leaving the new comers; that for all he knew, where just leaving their home planet; at the mercy of the Geth ships. On the other hand his fleet could stay and defend the outpost, while his ship and 9 more went to greet and help the new comers, but also informing them of the Citadel Law relying the activation of relays, and in the process he would create a dead zone between the rest of his fleet and the ships that he take, giving him an advantage over the enemy forces that are coming and showing this new comers the power of the Turian military and by extension of the Citadel, making them easier to include them on the Citadel government and gaining a new System. Yes, Arterius liked the second option a lot more than the first.

"Junior Lieutenant Abrudas send a message to the Frigates Eyes of the Beast, Redemption, New Frontier, Skyline, New Horizon, and Sky Hammer, the Cruisers Midnight, Eye of the Beholder, and The Hunter. They are to accompany my ship to greet the new comers, also tell the rest of the fleet to be on Red Alert and to stay on their positions, we are going to create a kill zone between the ships accompanying me and the rest of the fleet." Ordered Arterius.

"Affirmative Admiral, message sent." Replied Abrudas, "The Frigates and Cruisers that are accompanying us are ready to depart sir."

"Good, navigation, take our ships to 30 clicks from unknown 1"

"Yes Admiral, following course." Reported the navigations officer.

"Admiral detecting 5 new contacts coming through the relay" Lieutenant Diforian reported.

"Put them on screen Lieutenant" Commanded Arterius.

"Sir visual on main screen" After Lieutenant Diforian finished speaking the Admiral looked at the screen and his eyes went wide for several reasons, the main ones being, that this new comers had allies, if the 2 different designs between those 5 ships where any indication, also the block like ships owners, that he assumed where of the same species that sent the drop ship that came through the relay, had, most likely, already expanded to different systems, and finally that all those 5 ships where designed for 1 thing, and 1 thing only, war.

At first Arterius thought that these new comers were a violent race, but just as fast as the thought came it left. 'If they were a violent race, then it is unlikely that they would have allies that are willing to send their ships to rescue only one Drop Ship', he thought. "Lieutenant Diforian, scan those ships, navigation keep course to our destination, and Abrudas sent word to the entire fleet: They are not to fire on these newcomers under any circumstances unless fired upon first." Arterius commanded.

"Yes sir, commencing scans" "Continuing course to destination" "Affirmative Admiral" All of them replied.

"Admiral Scans are finished, it appears that the smaller ship is at 478m long, followed by the other two blocky ones at 1.3Km long, the other two ships are at" Lieutenant Diforian stopped to check again the diagnostics on his terminal, then he continued, "the other two ships are at 2.5Km long and 7.8Km long, also there aren't any traces of element zero on the ships Admiral" Finished Diforian.

'By the Spirits, how did they managed to construct such large vessels and without using element zero on any of their systems?' Arterius thought, "Lieutenant, mark those ships, set that 7.8km vessel as Tango 1, weapons officer, ready weapons at 50% and give me firing solutions on the unknowns, concentrate most on Tango 1, if they fire upon us, and only IF they do it first, I want you to return the favor, understood?" Arterius commanded.

"Crystal sir" replied the weapons officer.

'Hopefully we can manage a peaceful contact; we already have enough problems with the Geth fleet coming at us' Arterius thought. Now he could only hope that his assumptions about the new-comers were correct, if not, he had just doomed his fleet on the system.

**September 6, 2574, 0010 Hours, System Alliance Calendar, Unknown system, CCS-Class Battlecruiser **_**Purity of Spirit.**_

"Fleet Master" 'Lira announced, "Scan of system complete, I detect another artifact identical to Tango 1, also 15 unknown contacts are around the second planet closest to the star in the system, and 10 unknown contacts approaching to our position, from the looks of it they appear to be 6 Corvettes, 3 Light Frigates, and 1 Heavy Frigate to our standards sir." 'Lira informed.

"Put them on screen Lieutenant" Fleet Master Qunu ordered.

"Putting them on screen 4 Fleet Master" the Lieutenant informed.

Qunu nodded and looked at screen 4, there he saw the 10 unknown ships in formation heading to the position of the rescue team. The ships designs gave a feeling that they were hawks in the sky waiting for they prey. Qunu knew that ONI would want more information in this new species, especially if they proved to be hostile.

"Lieutenant 'Lira, scan those ships, Lieutenant Roberts contact the Fair Weather" he commanded.

"Scanning ships Fleet Master" "Frigate Fair Weather on the line sir" Responded 'Lira and Roberts respectively.

Qunu looked at the communications screen then said, "Captain Stuart, how's the extraction of Delta-309 going?" he asked.

"Delta-309 is being dragged by 2 other Pelicans, it appears that when Tango 1 transported it here it also fried its systems, ETA 2 minutes to complete the mission Fleet Master" Reported Captain Stuart.

"Fleet Master" Lieutenant 'Lira called, "Scan of the unknown ships complete" she informed.

In the tactical monitor appeared the representation of the system with the 15 unknowns around the second planet and the 10 unknowns at just 150,000 kilometers of his ships. Both he and Captain Stuart, watching from the communications screen, observed the situation as the holographic image of Raven appeared in the tactical display.

"Sirs, the unknown ships have an emission of energy similar at the one emanating from Tango 1, it appears to be concentrated around the entire ship changing their molecular mass somehow, also it appears that their ships are stopping at the 150,000 mark, and all their ships have heating signatures coming from their weapons and are targeting us." Raven explained.

At hearing this, Fleet Master Qunu started giving orders, "Put all ships in Red Alert, charge weapons to 50%, do not fire unless fired upon first, Captain Stuart, be prepared to anything." Qunu ordered then continued, "Construct Raven send the First Contact Package, Lieutenant Roberts, put Lieutenant Commander Smith on the line."

"First contact Package sent Fleet Master" Replied Raven.

"Lieutenant Commander Smith on the line sir" Informed Roberts.

"Fleet Master" Captain Stuart acknowledged and then terminated the line.

Qunu then turned to the communications screen and addressed Lieutenant Commander Smith, "Lieutenant Commander, I want you and your crew to board the Stealth Prowler Eagles Eye and get ready for deployment, your orders are to observe the happenings on this system and obtain information about this unknowns." Qunu ordered.

"It will be done Fleet Master" Replied Smith before cutting the line and informing the crew of the assignment.

"Has the unknown fleet answered the package?" Asked Qunu.

"Negative Fleet Master" Replied Raven, "It is possible that they are having problems with our communications systems." Elaborated Raven.

"I see" Qunu replied, "Lieutenant Roberts, Construct, keep scanning communications" Ordered Qunu.

Both nodded and kept working, now all that he could do was wait for the unknown's movement and then proceed from there.

**September 6, 2574, 0020 Hours, System Alliance Calendar, Unknown system, CCS-Class Battlecruiser **_**Purity of Spirit, Armory Deck, Infiltration Team Ghost. **_

Gunnery Sergeant Francis Tomson was currently in the armory of the Purity of Spirit suiting up with the rest of GHOST team. The infiltration Team GHOST was one of the best espionage teams that ONI had to offer, it also was one of the most diverse. GHOST team consisted of 4 team members, it was him, the leader of the group and riflemen, then it was Sergeant Yeg, his second in command and the best sniper that he had ever seen, Corporal Reth, the communications specialist, and finally there was Ghost 4 or G-4 as the rest liked to call him, he was the tech expert/hacker of the group and nothing much was known about him (apparently we hadn't have find the ability to understand his language, but he can understand the rest of us and communicate via computer in his helmet with the rest of the team) not even his real name, but you could count on him on this line of work.

They all had been called by Lieutenant Commander Smith, the ranking officer of the Prowler Eagles Eye, 5 minutes ago telling them to suit up and board the ship for departure. He knew that they were on an unexplored system but that was all the Intel that he had at the moment, so an unexpected deployment in unknown space, which sounded like bad news to him, he just hopped that whatever the assignment was wasn't related to a new war.

**September 6, 2172, 0018 Hours, Citadel Council Calendar, Voyager Cluster, 150,000 kilometers from unknowns aliens, Turian Carrier **_**Predator.**_

Once his battle group of 10 ships stopped at 150,000Km from the unknowns, Admiral Desolas Arterius watched as the smaller unknown sized Light Cruiser ship retrieved the Drop Ship, that first arrived in the system, with other 2 similar Drop Ships carrying it to what he presumed was the hangar.  
>He was about to order the Communications Junior Lieutenant to send the First Contact Package when.<p>

"Admiral detecting heat up signatures from the unknown battle group!" Reported Lieutenant Diforian.

Arterius thought that all hope for a peaceful contact was over, and was about to order to fire to those ships when.

"Receiving some kind of Package message from the unknowns Admiral" Reported Junior Lieutenant Abrudas, "Do you want me to play it?"

"Yes Junior Lieutenant, if my assumptions are correct then it is their First Contact Package." Replied the Admiral.

"Then why would they charge their weapons before sending the message?" asked Diforian.

"Precaution, maybe they detected our weapons signatures and thought that we were going to attack them." Replied the Admiral.

"Makes sense" Diforian said.

"Junior Lieutenant what does the package contains?" Asked the Admiral.

"Don't know sir, I'm still trying to make it compatible with our systems." Replied Abrudas, "Hmm that's weird." Abrudas thought out laud.

"What is it Junior Lieutenant?" Asked the Admiral.

"It appears that the Package has some level of intelligence, it is rewriting itself to be compatible with our systems" Replied Abrudas with a tone of excitement and surprise.

"Rewriting itself?" Wondered Arterius. He knew that no communication's package was capable of doing that, the only options were that their communications officer was doing it from their ship, but that was unlikely because they didn't have the schematics of the communications systems used by the Citadel, or that an AI was doing the necessary modifications. That's when realization hit him: AI.

"Junior Lieutenant Abrudas, it's the package only rewriting itself and nothing more?" asked the Admiral, with some insecurity in his normally calm voice.

"Affirmative Admiral it's just doing that, why do you ask? If I may?" asked Abrudas with confusion on his voice.

"Because I think that an AI is doing that" Replied the Admiral while watching the shocked and worried expressions of the crew on the bridge.

"Do you want me to fire the ship that it's sending the signal sir?" Asked the weapons officer.

Arterius thought the situation for a second then answered, "Negative, this newcomers aren't informed of Citadel Law thus we can't expect them to follow the law until they are informed of it." Arterius replied, then added, "Junior Lieutenant Abrudas keep a close eye on the activities of that AI, if it tries to access other information irrelevant to the rewriting of the package cut the signal"

"Understood Admiral" Replied Abrudas.

Some seconds later, which appeared like hours to Arterius, the package finished its rewriting.

"Admiral the Package is asking me for permission to download our language, and also to load theirs in our systems, do you want me to give it permission?" Asked Abrudas.

"Affirmative Junior Lieutenant" Conceded Arterius.

"Download and load of languages completed, playing message on screen 1 sir" Replied Abrudas.

"Junior Lieutenant send our First Contact Package to the unknowns, that way they know that we have intentions of a peaceful first contact." Ordered the Admiral while watching the screen.

It appeared that the species names of this unknowns were, Human, a bipedal race that resembled an Asari, only that this Humans were a bi-gender species instead of mono-gender, their skin pigmentation ranged from clearer tones to darker ones, and also they had fur on the top of their heads instead of cartilage based scalp crests, then it was the Sangheili, a reptilian like race that its culture was very similar to the Turian one, there were also the Unggoy, a species that resembled in some aspects the Volus, there were other three more species, the Kig-yar, an avian like race, the Yanme'e, a very intelligent insect like race, and the Huragok, a species that resembled the Hanar. The package also contained the name of their government, The System Alliance, their cultures, pictures of different worlds, families, and information of some of their history, as individual species, and also of the System Alliance formation.

"Junior Lieutenant Abrudas contact the bigger ship of the System Alliance" Arterius said, with a strange feeling in his throat at pronouncing 'System Alliance'.

"Yes Admiral sending signal now" Abrudas said.

It all depended on Arterius now to make this contact a successful one before the Geth ships arrived.

**September 6, 2574, 0035 Hours, System Alliance Calendar, Unknown system, CCS-Class Battlecruiser **_**Purity of Spirit.**_

After Fleet master Qunu, as the rest of the rescue group, finished watching the First Contact Package sent by the now identified Turian ships, he wondered what would be the ramifications that would follow after meeting with this 'Citadel Council'.

"Fleet Master incoming transmission from the Turian Heavy Frigate" Announced Abrudas.

"Patch it through, also put on the line Shipmaster Orna and Captain Stuart" Ordered Qunu.

"Yes Fleet Master patching transmission to screen 1, Shipmaster Orna and Captain Stuart on the line sir." Replied Abrudas before the face of a Turian appeared in a third of the screen, the other part of the screen being shared by Shipmaster Orna and Captain Stuart, his expression one of calm and resolve, or at least that's what Qunu thought.

"Greetings, I'm Admiral Desolas Arterius of the Military Turian Hierarchy, Commanding officer stationed at the Pheiros outpost Defense Fleet, aboard the Turian Carrier Predator" Desolas Arterius greeted, not missing the surprised expressions of the 3 individuals in the screen at the mention of the carrier. But as fast as the surprise came to the 3 Alliance members it left them, being replaced by one of professionalism.

Then Qunu spoke, "Admiral Desolas Arterius, greetings, I'm Fleet Master or Admiral Qunu of the System Alliance, aboard the CCS-Class Battlecruiser Purity of Spirit, and I'm the commanding officer of this rescue operation." Qunu presented himself before letting the other two officers do the same.

"I'm Shipmaster or Captain Orna 'Fulsamee aboard the CPV-Class Heavy Destroyer Esteem." Spoke Orna.

"And I'm Captain Frederick Stuart aboard the UNSC Stalwart Light Frigate Fair Weather." Captain Stuart finished.

The three of them now saw the expression of shock in Admiral Arterius's face after hearing their designation classes for ships as they were lit by a green light in the tactical display aboard the Carrier Predator, it was obvious for them that the Admiral had never seen vessels of such big dimensions as the Purity of Spirit; but like them, the Admiral was fast in composing himself and then saying.

"Admiral, Captains, am I correct in assuming that one of your ships has an active AI?" Arterius asked with caution on his voice.

"Yes Admiral it would be aboard my ship, is there a particular reason that you ask?" Answered Captain Stuart with a tone of seriousness.

"Actually there is" Arterius said, "You are now on Citadel controlled space and there are two laws that your ships broke today, one is the activation of relays, that is the name of the artifact for which your ships came through, without authorization from the Council, and the other one is the use of AIs, that it is prohibited in all Citadel Space. Now I know that your government had no idea that such laws and the Council existed, so take this as an introduction to some of our laws for future encounters between our governments." Arterius informed them while they were discussing the possible consequences of this for them after the mention of AIs. "By regulations I'm to take you to the Council to establish a meeting between our governments, but your arrival was during a bad timing right now, I'll arrange a meeting with the Council on the Citadel in 1 standard week, also for this time bring one of your AIs to the Citadel so you can explain better the situation regarding them, I'll make sure that you have the permissions required to do so." The Admiral informed them.

"Any particular reason that AIs are illegal in Citadel Space? And why is it that we arrived at a bad time Admiral?" Asked Captain Stuart, glad that the Admiral wasn't going to be irrational and shot them for braking two laws without even knowing that they existed on this region of space.

Admiral Arterius considered if telling them about the incoming Geth fleet was a good idea. In the end he decided to do it, 'Maybe if I can get their help we could salvage more lives in this incoming battle' he thought.

"Admiral, Captains, if you stay long enough, you will see the reason AIs are banned on Citadel Space, because as of right now a Geth fleet is coming to this Cluster to attack it." Arterius explained to them.

"Geth fleet? How is it related to the prohibition of Constructs?" Asked Fleet Master Qunu.

"The Geth are AIs that attack organics on sight, they" Whatever else that it was that Arterius was going to tell them was interrupted when the three of them watched as he turned to talk to someone off the screen, when he turned back he had a worried expression, then he said, "The Geth Fleet has been detected, they will arrive on the system in 5 minutes" He told them.

The Fleet Master, Shipmaster and Captain looked at each other and agreed to a silent decision, "Admiral if it is possible, we will aid your fleet against this Geth" 'And in the process we get our window to deploy the Eagle Eye without detection and also gaining some trust of the Council to take them off our backs for a period of time' thought the Fleet Master.

Arterius only nodded before he replied, "That would be appreciated, once the Geth fleet enters the system we will attack them from both sides." Informed Arterius.

"That will work, but before that, one of our ships will detonate an EMP bomb in the Geth fleet, that would give us another advantage over them." Qunu said while also giving the order to the Eagle Eye to deploy while the rest of the ships focused their long range scanners in the insertion point of the Geth fleet into the system. Then he disconnected the line and started giving orders to his ships.

The Turian Ships didn't notice the deployment and activation of the Stealth Systems of the Eagle Eye, making it invisible to them.

"Captain Stuart, I want your ship to get back to the Deca-5 system and inform Command of what we discovered also tell the rest of the Fast Response Fleet, that if we don't report in 3 hours, they are to come through the relay and investigate what happened." Qunu ordered.

"Yes sir, setting course to the relay, Captain out" Stuart Said.

"Junior Lieutenant, contact the rest of the ships, they are to form upon my ship and fire MACs, Plasma Torpedoes and Archer Missiles to the enemy once the EMP detonates, also inform Admiral Arterius to not get past the mark of 200,000 km from the enemy fleet until the EMP detonates." Ordered Qunu.

"Yes Fleet Master," Replied Abrudas, "messages sent."

Now it was matter of time before the battle commenced.

**September 6, 2172, 0110 Hours, Citadel Council Calendar, Voyager Cluster, Pheiros outpost.**

"Hmm that's weird" Commented Talak, the systems expert on the Pheiros outpost.

"What's weird?" asked General Illo.

"The scans detected a new contact signature on the radar, but just as it appeared it was gone." Informed Talak.

"Maybe it was some kind of fighter deployed by the Alliance?" asked Commando Korial.

"Doubtful the signatures matched a bigger object." Replied Talak.

"It could be a glitch on the system." Supplied Illo.

"Yea, maybe it was that" conceded Talak, then, "General, detecting multiple FTL entries on the system, signatures match those of the Geth" Talak informed.

"Inform the fleet, tell them that we are going radio silent to decrease detection probabilities." Ordered Illo.

"Affirmative General, message sent" Informed Talak.

**September 6, 2574, 0120 Hours, System Alliance Calendar, Unknown System, ONI Stealth Prowler **_**Eagle Eye.**_

Lieutenant Commander Smith watched the now identified Geth Fleet arrive at the system, he was impressed by the fleet of 90 ships that they had sent, whatever it was that they wanted, they wanted it badly.

Like all the members of ONI, he knew that information was power, but he also acted in the shadows to get all the details. His current objectives were to deploy an EMP bomb in the Geth fleet, observe the battle; specially the capabilities demonstrated by both, the Turian and Geth ships, and to stay on the system to observe and download all the information inside that planetary outpost to further analysis.

"Lieutenant Darius, launch the EMP Bomb/Missile and detonate 90 seconds after launch." Ordered Smith.

"Launching EMP Bomb/Missile" Informed Darius, "EMP in route sir, detonation in T minus 80 seconds."

"Junior Lieutenant Noles, once that EMP detonates, set course to the Second Planet, I want you to station us at 30 km from that base in the surface."

"Yes sir" Replied Noles.

"Sir, detonation of EMP in 40 seconds" The AI Raven replied. While communications between the Alliance and the Turians was happening, Raven was transferring its systems aboard the Eagle Eye to assist in their mission.

"Noted Raven" responded Smith.

40 seconds later the EMP detonated and the Eagle Eyes started its course towards the second planet on the system.

**September 6, 2172, 0122 Hours, Citadel Council Calendar, Voyager Cluster, Turian Carrier **_**Predator.**_

Admiral Desolas Arterius watched as half of the Geth fleet suddenly stopped advancing after some kind of pulse of energy was sighted in the center of the fleet, 'I guess that's that EMP bomb the System Alliance mentioned' thought the Admiral.

"All ships open fire, I want the Cruisers and Dreadnought to concentrate fire on the still operational Geth ships, the rest of the fleet is to concentrate on the disabled vessels." He ordered, "Commander Kandros deploy all fighters aboard the ship, also if any Geth ship gets in range, put a hole through it with the Accelerator Cannon." Arterius told his weapons officer.

"Affirmative Admiral, fighters are being deployed" Answered Kandros.

"Lieutenant Diforian, show me the battle on the tactical screen"

"Tactical screen updated Admiral" replied Diforian.

Arterius watched the ongoing battle from his tactical screen, the Geth ships where divided in 2 groups, one consisting of 30 ships attacking both ambush positions that the ships of his fleet assumed, while the other 20 were concentrating on the System Alliance ships, the other remaining 40 Geth ships laid in the void of space totally annihilated after the first volley of missiles that his fleet and the 4 remaining ships of the System Alliance launched.

The Admiral watched as his fleet engaged on the enemy one, he had already sustained 8 losses, including the Frigate Sky Hammer, and the Cruiser Midnight, the Geth ships weren't fairing any better, while Geth ships had more efficient defensive systems and offensive capabilities compared to the Turian ships, they lacked the imagination to pull off strategies that, most of the times, they weren't expecting, thus this is why the Geth had already lost 10 of their ships, but something was off about the way this battle was going, 'It's almost as if they were testing our capabilities, but with what purpose? They already know what the Turian fleets are capable of, unless…' thought Arterius before realization hit him, 'They aren't here to take the outpost on Pheiros, no, they knew that we have made contact with a new species, so they sent this fleet to test their capabilities' Arterius thought before looking back at the tactical screen, but this time concentrating on the System Alliance engage. What he saw surprised him, while some of his frigates were assisting the Alliance, the Alliance's ships were still taking most of the barrage of weapons fired at them, and their shields appeared to be holding that quantity of firepower, with just some minor fluctuations here and there. 'Good thing that we didn't engaged them on combat' Arterius thought, he didn't wanted to find out what would have happened when the Geth fleet arrived if his ships had engaged the Alliance.

**September 6, 2574, 0140 Hours, System Alliance Calendar, Unknown system, CCS-Class Battlecruiser **_**Purity of Spirit.**_

'There's something off about this' Thought Fleet Master Qunu, 'It's almost as if this Geth weren't giving everything they have on this engagement, it's almost as if they are testing us'

Many years of experience on combat space have giving him this 'ability' to sense when something is off in combat, it's almost as if he could see the symptoms on the engagement.

"Lieutenant 'Lira, what's the status of our ships?" Qunu asked.

"Fleet Master the Destroyer Iroquois has lost her shields and has several deck breaches on its hull, the Destroyer Armageddon's Edge is low on Missiles and its reactor can now only sustain 1 MAC cannon and 40% power to its shields. The Heavy Destroyer Esteem has suffered damage to its reactor after several enemy missiles impacted on the decks close to it, and its low on ammunition for Missiles, our ship has shields at 57% strength, we have report that there are hull breaches on Decks 5-7 and 13-16, and we are low on Archer Missiles." Reported 'Lira.

"Lieutenant Robert, inform the Destroyer Iroquois to pull back behind the Purity of Spirit, and that prepares what it has left of Archer Missiles for launching at my word, also send a message to the Armageddon's Edge, tell them that they are to regroup with the Esteem and coordinate their MAC fire with theirs." Ordered Qunu, "Weapons officer, prepare to fire all Plasma Batteries at my signal"

"Yes sir" Both Robert and the weapons officer said.

"Someone contact me the Turian Frigate New Horizon" Commanded Qunu.

"Message sent to the ships Fleet Master, the New Horizon is on line" Reported Robert.

Qunu nodded and turned to the screen, "Captain, what's the status of your ship?" asked Qunu.

"The New Horizon can still fight Fleet Master" Reported the Turian Captain, when Admiral Arterius disconnected the line with the Alliance he had ordered his communications officer to rely all the relevant information to the rest of his fleet, "we have the THANIX cannon offline, and we still have a good amount of Disruptor Missiles" Informed the captain.

"I see, Captain I want you to ready as many Missiles as you can to fire at my word, we are finishing this engagement now" Informed the Fleet Master.

The Turian Captain had a moment of indecision, not sure if he should follow his orders, but then nodded and disconnected the line.

Qunu turned back to Lieutenant Robert, "Lieutenant Robert send word to the Esteem, tell them to fire all the Plasma Batteries at the enemy also fire ours now." Ordered Qunu, no sooner he finished the order and he saw 160 Plasma Torpedoes in route to the enemy. "Contact the Destroyers and the New Horizon tell them to fire now their Missiles" Qunu ordered.

And what followed then for the already weakened 12 Geth ships was a demonstration of total Armageddon to their ships.

"Lieutenant 'Lira report."

"Fleet Master enemy ships on the system are reported destroyed or in retreat, also we lost the Iroquois, it appears that the power used to fire all the Archers, plus the weakened state of the ship, managed to overheat the reactor and making it explode, the Armageddon's Edge and the Esteem report heavy damage. It also appears that the Turian Fleet sustained 18 ship losses, and the rest of their ships are severely damaged for the most part." Reported 'Lira.

"Sir incoming transmission from the Predator." Announced Robert.

"Put it on screen Lieutenant" Qunu answered.

"Fleet Master, that the spirits accompany the brave man and woman that we lost in this battle" Greeted Admiral Arterius.

"And that they find peace in the next great adventure that awaits them Admiral" Qunu finished.

Both then shared a moment of silence to mourn the souls lost on this day, then, "Fleet Master, I thank your assistance against the Geth, I fear that without your aid we would have had sustained more losses or lost the entire system." Arterius said.

"It was no problem Admiral, now if you excuse me, me and my ships will take our leave and come back in a week to meet with your council." Informed Qunu.

"Understood Fleet Master, Arterius out." Arterius said.

Once the transmission was cut, Qunu and his ships took leave towards what was now identified as a relay to get back to the Alliance.

**September 6, 2172, 0210 Hours, Citadel Council Calendar, Voyager Cluster, Turian Carrier **_**Predator.**_

"Junior Lieutenant Abrudas, send a message to the Pheiros outpost, tell them to rely all the information on what happened here to the Hierarchy and Council" Arterius ordered.

"Yes Admiral" Replied Abrudas.

Now it was time to wait and see if this System Alliance becommed and ally of the Council or an enemy, but he wouldn't worry about that now, he still had a system to protect until reinforcements arrived.

**September 6, 2574, 0210 Hours, System Alliance Calendar, Deca-5 system.**

When the 3 remaining ships arrived back to Alliance Space through the relay, they immediately sent a report of their findings and what happened to High Command, while their ships went to Phoenix to resupply and repair their ships.

**September 6, 2574, 0300 Hours, System Alliance Calendar, ****Reincarnation System, Arcturus Station.**

In the hearth of the System Alliance was Arcturus Station, home to approximately 100,000,000 civilians of all species, and also the political and military power of the Alliance. The station, which was guarded by the 5th, 12th and 18th Fleets, 100 Orbital Defense Platforms, and 3 Shield generators that where strictly for Arcturus Station, was the most guarder fortress in all Alliance Space.

Today the station was swarmed with activity; to anyone it would appear another regular day for the station, but only a selected few knew that a mitting, with the most powerful beings of the Alliance, was occurring on the upper levels of the station.

This members were, Lord Admiral Terrance Hood, the leader of all Naval Forces of the Alliance, Arbiter Thel Vadam, the leader of all Ground Forces on the Alliance and leader of the Sangheili people, Jason Patterson, the leader of ONI, the President of the Alliance Jonatan Vasquez, and the Vice-President Uptar.

All of them were currently discussing the events that transpired at the relay, "This information is surely disturbing and problematic." The President commented, "Imagine the cause of panic that this could cause the civilian population to have, when they know that there is a galactic government out there and also that there are machines trying to kill all organic life."

"And that's why we won't tell anything of this to the civilians" Informed Patterson.

"Not inform them, they have the right to know about what is out there, besides we can't hide this for long even if we tried." The Vice-President argued.

"Mr. President, Vice-President, we have to hide this until we meet with this Citadel Council, then after that we will know what to tell to the civilians." Lord Hood said.

"I agree with Lord Admiral Hood and with ONI on this, if we tell the civilians what we know now, we could cause more harm than good." Thel commented.

The President sighted, "Okay… but this still leave us with the problem that we know nothing about this Council, besides that they hate AIs and that activate relays is illegal." He commented.

"And that's where we come in." The Leader of ONI said, "Before Fleet Master Qunu, came back to the Deca-5 System, he deployed the Prowler Eagles Eye, that was stationed at his ship, on the unknown system. Lieutenant Commander Smith is at command of the prowler and he sent us vital information on the Turian and Geth combat capabilities, while their MACs are weaker than ours, their firing rate and velocity of the round compensates that, also their missiles appear to weaken a lot faster our shields; right now I have put scientists to investigate that, also it appears that the Turian and Geth ships have shields that are designed to resist a lot of punishment from kinetic weapons, at a level that the destroyers needed 2 MAC rounds to destroy a sized Frigate ship while the Battlecruiser only needed one, but their shields are vulnerable to energy and plasma weaponry." He informed.

"And where is currently the Eagles Eye?" asked Hood.

"30 kilometers to the north of the base on the Planet that was being protected by the Turian Fleet." The leader of ONI informed.

"Knowing you, I assume that they already have they orders?" Thel inquired while Hood and Jonatan looked at each other knowingly of the ways of ONI.

"Affirmative Arbiter, they are to infiltrate the base without detection and download as much information as they can from the server, right know the Commander is awaiting the green light to inform GHOST team of the mission" Jason informed.

"Go ahead with the mission, we need as much Intel on this Citadel as we can get to have the advantage on this new playing field" Hood said.

All the rest of the present members nodded their agreement to this. If they were going into the shadows, ONI would make sure to be their light in there.

**September 6, 2172, 0300 Hours, Citadel Council Calendar, Widow System, Citadel Presidium, Council Chambers.**

On the hearth of Citadel Space, was the Citadel Station itself, with a population that numbered on the tens of millions, and the largest fleet on all Citadel Space guarding it. On this very moment the 3 more influential and powerful being of the Citadel Space were having a meeting, they were the three councilors Sparatus, Valern, and Tevos.

Currently they were discussing the events that transpired at the Relay-314 after receiving the information from Admiral Desolas Arterius.

"Interesting this finding is. 6 new species, all living under a single government. The improvements that this could have on the Citadel, especially the technological ones." Councilor Valern said, excited by the technological display that they have seen so far of those 4 ships recorded on the video showed to them.

"That is assuming that they don't decide to attack us. With ships of those sizes and that powerful; that apparently they dreadnoughts are bigger and with more fire power, if this information is correct; they could represent the biggest threat to the Citadel since the Rachni discovered the relays." Sparatus declared.

"I don't see any reason that would suggest that this System Alliance wants to take aggressive actions towards us Sparatus, after all they helped to defend Pheiros of the Geth threat." Tevos said with a tone of calmness and wisdom on her voice.

"Maybe you are right Tevos, but what if they decide to do it? Or if they only helped us to gain information on our combat capabilities, so they can prepare when they invade?" Sparatus asked, showing his military mind on the matter.

"While Sparatus worries are reasonable. He is right. We should prepare incase the worst happens." Valern conceded.

Tevos only sighted, not because her fellow counselors couldn't see the peaceful way to solve this, no she sighted because she knew that they were correct on making those assumptions. With what they had seen, they could tell that, while powerful, that labeled Battlecruiser of 7.8 km didn't show its 100% capabilities, 'Who knows what they are capable of' Tevos thought, "Okay we will take the necessary precautions on this situation, what do you suggest?" She asked.

"Deploy some STG's stealth vessels on the other side of the relay. Suggest sending them via conventional FTL capabilities. Decrease detection risk." Valern said, "Also give founds to Research and Devolvement programs. Design counter measure to some of their capabilities and improve ours."

"I agree with this, if the talks go peacefully and we integrate the Systems Alliance to the Citadel, it will be enough, if not… well then we will have to considerate other options." Sparatus said.

"Okay, now that this issue is settled, how are the progress going on Project Big Ring?" Tevos asked.

"STGs and SPECTRES report some complications lately on the artifact. It appears that the defense mechanisms are harder to pass by as we open more of the installations there." Valern said while reading the report.

Both councilors nodded at that, and then left to do their respective duties.

**September 6, 2574, 0410 Hours, System Alliance Calendar, Now identified Voyager Cluster, ONI Stealth Prowler **_**Eagles Eye.**_

Lieutenant Commander Smith watched the topography map of the location of the base on the planet when the AI raven interrupted him.

"Sir, incoming transmission from High Command" Raven reported.

"Patch it through." Said Smith.

When he turned to the screen he immediately put himself at full attention. On the screen was none other than the leader of ONI.

"Lieutenant Commander Smith, you have the Green light, proceed with the mission." Then he cut the transmission.

Smith just watched for a bit longer before turning to Raven.

"Raven, call GHOST team to the bridge" Smith ordered.

**A/N: And here we are the second chapter of the story. Now I want to thank the people that reviewed this story so far, your suggestions actually helped me identify a LOT of errors on the first chapter, and correct ones on this chapter. Now on the space battle, I know I didn't make it all epic but I just wanted to make both the Citadel and the Alliance aware of some capabilities that their counterparts have. Okay then now until next chapter. See you and Review! **


	3. BlackOps, Ring Facilities,& Preparations

The Next Great Journey

**A/N: First I want to thank all the readers that reviewed this story, I really appreciate the comments. Now onto the next chapter of this story.**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thoughts'**

**[Radio Communications]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or Mass Effect both belong to their perspective owners.**

Chapter 3: Black Ops, Ring Facilities, and Preparations

**September 6, 2574, 0415 Hours, System Alliance Calendar, Now identified Voyager Cluster, Pheiros, ONI Stealth Prowler **_**Eagles Eye.**_

Gunnery Sergeant Francis Tomson, leader of the infiltration and espionage team, codename GHOST, was walking towards the bridge of the prowler with the rest of GHOST team; Sergeant Yeg, Corporal Reth, and G-4. All of them were in the armory, cleaning and giving maintenance to their weapons and armor, when they got a call from the commanding officer of the ship, and then they set up pace to the bridge.

"Hey Yeg," Francis called, "what do you think this next mission is about?" he asked.

"Probably we have to infiltrate some ship of those Turians, or secure whatever it was that their fleet were defending." Yeg commented, not caring too much of what the assignment was.

"Probably" Francis said, 'Makes you wonder when this galaxy would have peace between its people.' he thought before arriving at the bridge.

"Lieutenant Commander" he and the rest of the team saluted.

"At ease GHOST team." Responded Smith, "Now onto more pressing matters. ONI and High Command had just giving us the green light to proceed with our real mission on this system." he informed.

"Real mission Commander?" Francis asked what everyone on the team had on their minds.

"Yes Sergeant, our real mission here is to, infiltrate and download all the information that is on that planetary base." Smith informed, "High Command has given us a window of 2 days to complete this mission, if we do not complete it by then, then this operation will be a failure, understood?" he asked.

"Yes Sir!" GHOST team responded.

"Good, now preliminary scans and topography images show, that the primary entrance of the base is in the south side. It is surrounded by a forest that extends to the west and east sides of the perimeter of the base, also it is heavily fortified, at least there is 3 checkpoints on the 3 sides before getting to the entrance. The perimeter has patrols, multiple sniper positions, and it is possible that it has traps and sensors all around." Smith informed.

"Hmm too fortified to try a front approach with the limiting time that we have. Sir, what can you tell me of the north side?" Francis said.

"Raven" Smith called.

"The north side of the base is surrounded by the cliff of the cannon that the base is in, also there are multiple sensor stations guarding it from air insertions." Raven informed.

"What's the maximum range of those sensors?" Yeg asked, having a thoughtful expression.

"1.5 Km from the cliff." Raven answered.

"Sergeant, what have you in mind?" Smith asked, as he observed him.

"If we can land outside their sensors range, and move towards them to plant charges and destroy them, we could enter the base by the east or west side, while their attention is diverted." Yeg suggested, "The Turians will probably think that Geth that managed to land on the planet were responsible for the attack, and they will focus their remaining sensors to look for synthetic signatures, instead of organic ones"

"That could work" Francis said, "but if we are going to make them believe that the Geth attacked them, we can't engage them with our weapons, that would give them suspicious that there's someone else on the planet, and that could lead them to our discovery." He explained.

"Then we use their weapons instead of ours" Reth informed, "we would just need to find an armory in there and take some." He suggested.

"Too risky, we could be detected, or they could fortify even more the base if we don't find one soon." Francis said.

Smith listened to the ideas spoken, he tried to not interfere on their thinking because frankly, he didn't have a better idea. At the same time, Raven was trying to get better scans of the base, to try and find another possibility, but something was blocking the scans.

While all this happened G-4 sent a message to Raven via the computer that he had on him.

"It appears that G-4 has a suggestion that could work" Raven informed, while everyone else looked at him to elaborate.

Raven took a moment to get the complete message of G-4, then said, "G-4 suggest that instead of blowing up the sensors, we could hack them and make them blind to our presence, so we can get close to the base in a phantom drop ship."

"That will work. Not only we evade detection of the ground patrols, while trying to get to the entrance, but we also get more time to complete this operation." Francis said, "Good thinking G-4."

G-4 only nodded at that, then Francis said, "Okay once we are close to the base, what can we expect Raven?" he asked.

"I can't tell, there's some type of jammer blocking the more precise scans. You'll have to deactivate it before I can make more precise scans of the layout of the base. Also I have already triangulated the position of the jammer, it is 3 Km east of the base. " Raven informed.

"Then we will deactivate it, if we don't know where to look for the server on the base, it could mean failure and detection before we find it." Francis said.

"In that case Gunnery Sergeant, focus on getting that jammer down, I don't care how, but it has to go if we want to succeed on this mission." Smith said.

"Yes sir, I'll send Yeg and G-4 to the jammer, while Reth and I recon the area of the scanners and hack them. That way we can get our scanners and communications working. Once we complete both task we infiltrate the base." Francis said.

"Understood Sergeant, prepare your team. Dismissed." Smith said.

GHOST team saluted before turning to go to the armory and prepare for their mission.

**202,574, 0400 Hours, Forerunner Calendar, Labeled ****Beta-Prometheus System by the Citadel Council, Installation 06**_**.**_

216-Redeemer, the oracle of installation 06, watched as the Citadel forces tried to open another one of the various facilities on the ring. It had been 1 year since they had discovered this installation. At first, Redeemer had initiated a total lockdown on the installation, before sending stealth sentinels to observe the newcomers.

During one of the deployments of forces of the newcomers, one of his sentinels managed to get inside the transport and download all the information about them. What he found interested and disappointed him, apparently this Citadel Council was a body government that controlled approximately 1% of the entire galaxy, with, literally, too many holes between their controlled systems. The cause of this was because, apparently, their ability to travel from system to system depended on this relay network; at a level that, all of their technology, was based on them.

He was getting annoyed at the intents of the Citadel to open all of the facilities. Apparently they hadn't understood the message that, what is inside on those facilities wasn't for them to use and study; that was a right deserved only for the reclaimers. But this Citadel was dense, it appears that the tight lockdown of each facility, and the sentinels sent to defend them hadn't make that clear to them, yet.

[Oracle, invading forces are trying to open containment facility 0678B on sector 7, how do you want us to proceed?], One of the stealth sentinels told him via radio contact.

[Keep observing them, I will send Major and Enforcer class sentinels to deal with them.] Redeemer said. 'Hopefully this will force them leave that containment facility' he thought.

If the Citadel forces managed to open that containment facility, they would unleash a terror not seen since the end of the Forerunner-Flood war.

**September 6, 2172, 0400 Hours, Citadel Council Calendar, ****Beta-Prometheus System, Big Ring.**

SPECTRE agent, Saren Arterius and a security team of 6 commandos, and 3 STG members, watched as the science, archeologist, and tech teams studied and tried to open the newly found facility on the Big Ring.

He had been stationed on this ring for 7 months, and what he had seen during his time on this artificial garden world had astonished him. New life forms founded on here, and structures that rivaled that of the Prothean's on designs, to name a few.

But he had also witnessed the defenses of this world, the guardians, as were labeled by the Citadel forces on the ring, were the major concern to him and the rest of the security teams.

Not only were their shields immune to most of the weaponry used by the Citadel forces, but also their offensive capabilities could destroy their kinetic barriers in 2 to 3 single shots. At first, the security teams were incapable of defeating them, but after some encounters, they had figured out that overload and disruptor ammo, as weapons with high kinetic forces, could deal with them.

What he also did found somewhat scary in a sense, was the feeling of being observed all the time. He could swear that he had seen some minimal distortions on his surroundings for shorts amounts of time. But the feeling that he was getting from this facility was nothing like the one of being observed. He could sense some type of danger and evil coming from inside it, but he wasn't totally sure about it, 'I think I'm becoming paranoid.' He thought.

"Professor, how's the hacking going?" he asked to one of the Asari members of the tech team.

"The encryption of the lock is too tight, and is running in a binary system, enlaced with…"

"Save me the tech talk professor, all I want to know is how long it will take to open this doors." Saren interrupted.

"Right, at this pace I estimate that it would take us at least another hour to break the locks" She informed.

Saren just nodded before turning to keep watching his surroundings.

"Sir, I'm detecting multiple signatures on the radar approaching to our position." An STG systems officer informed him.

'They probably are the security Guardians of this facility.' Saren thought, "First Lieutenant, evacuate all the investigation teams off of the area, we have company." He ordered to the leader of the Asari commandos.

"Yes sir." She said.

"Systems officer, what's the distance of the contacts?" Saren asked.

"40 m and approaching. They'll be in visual range in 50 seconds at current velocity." He said.

He nodded before activating his communications radio, [Security team, take cover behind the trees on the north side, we have contacts coming towards us. Be ready to engage them at my word.] Saren ordered.

Everyone on the security team acknowledged, and took cover positions on the trees and rocks on the north side of the facility. Saren was behind some fallen trees, looking through the scope of his Phaeston assault rifle. Then his radar sensor picked contacts at 20 m coming through the west side. He turned and aimed with his rifle, ready to shoot whatever it was that was coming, but he stopped once he saw what had come. It was bigger than the Guardians that he had seen so far, it had 2 visible shields covering it top and bottom halves, and looked heavily armed.

[All security members, activate disruptor ammo capabilities and have overload ready for deploy. I want that everyone launch overload to the bigger Guardian, once its shields are down concentrate fire on it, in the meantime concentrate on taking down the Guardians.] Saren ordered.

[Yes sir.], everyone acknowledged.

And with that Saren watched as 7 overloads hit the bigger Guardian, and saw that its shields managed to withstand the energy impacts. 'This will be harder than expected.' he thought while taking aim to one of the Guardians and opening fire with the rest of the commandos and STGs members.

Saren managed to destroy 3 more Guardians before a second wave of overloads hit the shields of the bigger Guardian, that had managed to kill 2 commandos so far, but this time its shields failed and he and the remaining security team members concentrated their fire on it. The Guardian couldn't withstand too much fire damage to its structure, and after some seconds it was destroyed. But before Saren and the security team could celebrate their small victory, 3 more of those big Guardians appeared, killing 1 more commando and 2 STGs instantly with their missiles projectiles.

With only 1 commando and 1 STG left, Saren said, [Retreat, we can't win this battle, I'll cover the both of you.]

[Are you sure sir?] The STG said.

[Affirmative, I'll catch up with you 2 on the camp site.] Saren said.

Both the Asari and Salarian looked at each other and then to Saren, both nodded and prepared to run towards the camping site.

Saren took a deep breath and inserted another fresh thermal clip on his assault rifle, [Now run and don't stop until you get to the camp site.] he ordered, before getting out of cover to fire at the big Guardian, managing to get his attention.

Saren watched as the Commando and STG members took off, once he was sure that they were out of range of the Guardians, he tossed a grenade close to the Guardians before taking off towards the camp site.

He heard as the grenade exploded while he was running, taking a few looks behind him to evict getting shoot at. He saw some Guardians persecuting him, he took cover behind a tree before looking out and shooting at them, destroying 2 before taking cover again. Inserting his last thermal clip on his Phaeston rifle, he got out of cover again, destroying another Guarding before continuing running. He didn't saw the incoming missile projectile until it was too late to take cover.

He saw as the missile impacted in front of him, deactivating his kinetic barriers, and sending him flying back, because of the force of the explosion. He landed on a tree before stumbling down towards the floor, and then unconsciousness took him.

**September 6, 2574, 0450 Hours, System Alliance Calendar, Voyager Cluster, Pheiros, ONI Stealth Prowler **_**Eagles Eye**_**, Armory deck**_**.**_

GHOST team was currently on the armory, preparing their weapons and armor to start the mission. Francis's armor looked like a regular ODST armor, except that his, had camouflage capabilities, and was designed to be undetectable by scan and radar units. Yeg and Reth's armors were a Ranger variant armor, both, like Francis's armor, was designated to be undetectable and with a camouflage unit. G-4 used a silver armor, that it was light to evict obstructing his fling capabilities, and like the other two armors, had camouflage and was undetectable.

The disadvantage of having the camouflage unit in their armors was that, after a period of time it tended to overheat and shut itself down. Thus that was the reason why any of them didn't use it much during missions, and when they did it, they only activated it by shorts amounts of time.

Francis was packing an MA-37 Assault Rifle, an M6G Silenced Magnum, 2 Plasma grenades, his combat knife, and binoculars. Yeg decided to take a Beam rifle, a T31 R-Needle Rifle, and 2 combat knifes. Reth was taking a T51 DER/1-Plasma Repeater, a T25 DEP-Plasma Pistol, and his combat knife. G-4 decided to take a T33 GML-Needler, a T25 DEP-Plasma Pistol, a combat knife, and his hacking unit.

Once everyone was ready to go they went to the hangar bay. There two stealth phantoms were waiting for them to drop them on their respective landing zones.

"Okay team remember, try to avoid any kind of contact, and if you have to engage the patrols, make sure that nobody finds the bodies. We can't let them figure it out that we are on the planet, understood?"

"Yes sir" Yeg and Reth replied while G-4 only nodded.

Francis nodded at them before he and Reth got inside Phantom 1 to recon and hack the sensors zone, while Yeg and G-4 got on Phantom 2 towards the jammer.

After some minutes both Phantoms took off towards their respective objectives, both being camouflaged in the dark of the night.

**September 6, 2574, 0510 Hours, System Alliance Calendar, Voyager Cluster, Pheiros, Phantom-1, in route towards sensor zone**_**.**_

Both Francis, and Reth didn't spoke for the duration of the flight, opting instead to check their weapons and equipment for a second time.

[60 seconds till we arrive to our landing zone recon team.] The pilot of the Phantom informed.

[Understood.] Francis said.

The phantom landed 500 m north from the perimeter of the sensors zone. Both Francis and Reth took off immediately towards some close rocks in the distance, both taking cover while watching the phantom return to the prowler.

[Ready Reth?] Francis asked.

[Yes sir.] Reth informed.

The both started moving towards the perimeter of the sensors zone. After 5 minutes of walking through the forest, Francis made a fist sign, [4 Contacts at 2 o'clock.] he informed.

[Do we take them down sir?] Reth asked.

[Negative, let them pass through.] Francis said.

They waited until the patrol passed through, then started moving again. They repeated the process for another 3 times before getting on visual range of the first sensor outpost.

They both watched as one of the security officers talked with the one managing the sensors. [Let's move while they are distracted.] Francis said.

Reth nodded and both of them continued moving. They passed close by the station when they heard, "Hey, I think I saw something moving over there." The Turian managing the sensor station said to the other Turian. "I'll go check, keep an eye on the sensors." The other one said.

[Shit, activate camouflage modules.] Francis told Reth. Then, the both of them disappeared in the middle of the night.

When the Turian turned to their position, he saw nothing unusual after checking the area. "Hmm, maybe it was an animal." He said before turning to head back towards the station.

[That was close.] Reth said.

[That it was. Let's keep moving.] Francis said.

They both continued moving towards the center of the zone, were they suspected was the localization of the central command of all the sensors in the area.

**September 6, 2574, 0520 Hours, System Alliance Calendar, Voyager Cluster, Pheiros, Jammer zone.**

Yeg and G-4 were both observing the jammer tower from a hill that was 100 m from the jammer. Yeg was watching the area through the scope of his Beam Rifle, so far he had seen 2 guards on the entrance of the tower, 3 sniper nests, and 4 patrols on the perimeter.

[Security is tight I can't take one of them down without alerting the others.] Yeg informed.

[What about a distraction? That way I could sneak in while their attention is diverted.] G-4 suggested.

[I can give you that, but you will have to get close to the entrance.] Yeg said.

G-4 nodded before flying with his camouflage unit activated towards the wall of the tower. [I'm in position, ready to enter the tower.] G-4 informed.

[Acknowledge, wait for the signal.] Yeg said.

He took aim at one of the vehicles stationed in there, aiming for the engine, once he estimated were the engine was located, he took a deep breath, calculated the distance, altitude, humidity, rotation of the planet, the velocity of the wind, and then pressed the trigger of his Beam Rifle, firing a concentrated beam shot. He saw as the line of light left by the shot traveled towards the vehicle, once it impacted, an explosion engulfed the entire vehicle, calling the attention of the Turians guarding the tower.

When G-4 saw the explosion he activated his camouflage unit and flied towards the entrance. Once inside he made his way towards the central computer of the jammer and started hacking its systems. [I'm hacking the jammer now, it should let us scan the base in 8 minutes.] He told Yeg.

[You might want to hurry up, the Turians are moving inside the tower, I think they know that they are not alone here.] Yeg commented.

[Understood.] G-4 said.

After finishing hacking the jammer, he disconnected himself from the system and headed towards the entrance of the tower. But before G-4 could get there, he saw 2 Turians on the next corridor, coming towards his position, he immediately activated his camouflage and got to the ceiling of the corridor. "Come on, let's check the control room, if someone was responsible for that explosion it probably wanted to hack the systems." One of the Turians said. "Yes sir." The other responded.

G-4 knew that he would have to take them out before they checked the systems and founded the bug, which he implanted in the system, which would become part of the system in 2 minutes.

He took out his combat knife and prepared himself. "Do you think that it was the Geth sir?" One of them asked. "It is possible." The other responded, while passing underneath G-4.

Once they passed, G-4 got down and closed the distance between them, when he got behind one of the Turians he took him by the head, covering his mouth in the process while inserting the knife on the Turian's neck, killing him instantly. But he didn't go unnoticed, because once he let the body fall the other Turian turned, ready to fire, but G-4 was prepared. He launched himself at the Turian, knocking him towards the floor and making him loose his rifle. But before he could kill him with his knife, the Turian delivered a punch towards his face, sending him flying, before getting up again.

The Turian officer was ready to engage the insect like alien when he suddenly disappeared. He took out his M-3 Predator and started looking for distortions signs on his surroundings, but when he saw them in front of him it was already too late. He only saw the shiny blade of the knife and then nothing before falling dead before hitting the floor.

G-4 took his knife out of the head of the Turian, and then proceeded to hide the bodies of both Turians behind some stack boxes that were in an adjacent corridor.

[Yeg, I had an engagement with two Turians.] G-4 reported.

[Did you hide the bodies?] Yeg asked.

[Affirmative, but it will only take time before the Turians figure out that those two are missing.] G-4 responded.

[In that case let's hurry and get to the extraction zone.] Yeg said.

[Got it.] G-4 responded and headed back towards the entrance. Once he was there he contacted Yeg, [Yeg how's the situation outside?] he asked.

[They are under alert, I'll give you a window so you can get out.] Yeg informed.

[Acknowledge.] G-4 responded.

Outside the situation was a controlled chaos, some Turians were looking around for possible intruders, others were investigating the explosion site, and the snipers were looking for any sign of enemies like hawks. Yeg needed to divert their attention, so G-4 could get out without being noticed; even if he used the camouflage to get out, he could be spotted by the distortions that he gave when he is moving too fast. So that's why when Yeg saw one Turian coming towards his position he took out one of his combat knifes and rushed towards the Turian from the side, taking him out in one swift move. Yeg took the rifle from the Turian and started shooting towards the forest, getting the attention of the Turians on the base.

Once he could hear them coming towards his position he dropped the rifle and ran towards the extraction zone. [G-4 did you got out of the base?] He asked.

[Affirmative, I'm moving towards the extraction zone. I suppose that you were responsible for those shootings?] G-4 asked.

Yeg chuckled, [You know me too well my friend.] He said while running.

Once both reached the extraction zone, which was at 1 Km from the jammer, Yeg contacted the Phantom. [Here hacking team, our mission was a success, we solicit a Phantom drop ship for extraction, over.]

[Here Phantom-2, we hear you hacking team, arriving at your position in 1 minute, over.]

[Roger that Phantom-2.] Yeg said.

**September 6, 2574, 0540 Hours, System Alliance Calendar, Voyager Cluster, Pheiros, Sensor zone**_**.**_

It had taken time to arrive at the central command post of the sensors, but Francis and Reth managed to get there without being detected. Both of them were currently overseeing the command post from a hill that was at 50 m from the command center. Francis had taken his binoculars out and was currently surveilling the area while Reth had his Plasma Repeater at the ready.

[The command post doesn't looks heavily defended, only 4 guards around it. I think they didn't thought that someone could make it this far without being detected.] Francis said.

[Do we eliminate them sir?] Reth asked.

[Affirmative, you take the ones on the left side, while I'll take the ones on the right. Let's do this fast and quietly.] Francis said.

Reth nodded and both walked towards the guards. Francis took out his silenced M6G Magnum and his combat knife. He stabbed the first guard on the neck, and then fired 5 rapid successive shots towards the second guard, negating him the chance to look for cover or use his rifle against him. Both of the guards dropped to the floor dead in less than 5 seconds.

While that happened, Reth approached his two guards, his knife and Plasma pistol in his hands, he stabbed the guard on the left first, killing him instantly without the other noticing, he then approached the second and like the first one he dropped dead without knowing what happened.

Both Reth and Francis regrouped on the door that lead to the command center. [Okay this is the plan, I'll knock on the door and when the Turian opens it you kill him.] Francis said while getting on position.

Reth nodded and took out his Repeater, ready to shot in sight. Inside the Turian officer was checking the status of the sensors stations on the perimeter of the cannon, when he heard a knock on the door. 'What do they want now?' he thought while opening the door. But when he looked to see which guard had knocked, he was meet by the cannon of a gun that he had never seen in all his military career before falling dead. Outside, both Reth and Francis were surprised to find out that their plasma weapons could completely ignore the shields of the enemy.

[I guess you learn something new every day huh?] Reth commented.

Francis could only nod to that before both he and Reth headed inside after hiding the 5 bodies in some shrubs nearby.

[Sir, do you read? Here hacking team over.] Francis heard on his communications unit.

[Affirmative hacking team, what's your status?] Francis asked.

[Our mission was a success, but they now know that someone is here on the planet with them.] Yeg reported.

[Understood, where are you?] Francis asked.

[On standby near the perimeter of the sensors zone until they are down.] Yeg reported.

[Got it, I'm loading the virus on their sensors, they should be down in 60 seconds over.] Francis said.

[Understood sir, hacking team out.] Yeg said.

[Okay Reth let's get out of here, our mission is completed.]

Reth nodded and both headed to their extraction zone. Once in there Francis contacted the Phantom for pick up while Reth contacted the hacking team to give them the green light to proceed to the cliff of the cannon.

**September 6, 2172, 0530 Hours, Citadel Council Calendar, ****Beta-Prometheus System, Big Ring.**

The first thing that Saren saw after waking up was the brilliant light of the day, after that he felt an intense pain providing from his chest, 'ugh… I think that my ribs are broken' he thought before standing up and looking at his surroundings.

After making sure that he was secure on his position he injected some MediGel on his chest, to null the pain and hold his ribs until he received proper medical attention on the camp site.

He took out his M-3 Predator pistol, having lost his assault rifle on the explosion, and stared heading north towards the camp site.

[Here SPECTRE agent Saren Arterius to camp site, do you read?] He said via his Omni-tool.

[…] Static.

[Here SPECTRE agent Saren Arterius to any frequency, do you read?] He tried again.

[…] More Static.

'Damn, it appears that, that explosion messed up my communications systems.' He thought.

Saren sighted and continued moving through the forest, all the while thinking of the battle, (if he even could call that massacre a battle), which happened outside the facility. 'What could be inside that place that it was so important to send those juggernauts of Guardians to defend it?' he asked himself, 'Could it be some kind of advanced technology, weapons, or something that wasn't for our prying eyes?' he wondered.

Saren kept that line of thought while walking through the forest. After 30 minutes of wandering, he finally got sight of the camp. He started moving towards it, getting spotted by a patrol group in the process.

When the patrol group spotted him, they immediately recognized him, he was the SPECTRE agent that was reported KIA an hour ago. They immediately went towards him to help and find out what happened.

"Sir? what happened to you?" one of them asked.

"Got attacked on the facility site… only 2 survivors… got shot by some kind of missile… broken ribs…" he said between breaths.

"Lieutenant, get a medical facility ready, now! We are taking him there for medical treatment." The commanding officer of the patrol said.

"Yes Ma'am!" he said before running off towards the camp.

"Private help me take him to the medical facility." She said.

The private nodded and both, she and the private took off towards the medical facility, carrying Saren and making sure that he stayed conscious. Once they arrived there, a Salarian doctor immediately started making diagnostics and checking his vital systems.

"It appears that he has a concussion, 3 broken ribs, 2 broken fingers, internal damage to the organs, and several third level burns, of which some of them got infected. I'll have to transport him to a ship on orbit to give him proper medical attention. All I can do now is stabilize him." The doctor informed while working on him.

"Lieutenant, get me a line to the _Eternal Light_." The officer commanded.

The lieutenant immediately sent the transmission towards the ship. "Ma'am the _Eternal Light_ is on the line." He informed.

[Here Lieutenant Commander Tela Vasir, we request a shuttle to transport a critical SPECTRE agent for medical attention on the ship, over.]

[Acknowledge, here Captain Tristana of the _Eternal Light_, we are sending a shuttle, ETA 3 minutes, _Eternal Light _out.]

"Shuttle is inbound, prepare the patient for transportation." Tela ordered before heading off towards the landing pad.

**202,574, 0530 Hours, Forerunner Calendar, Labeled ****Beta-Prometheus System by the Citadel Council, Installation 06**_**.**_

216-Redeemer watched as the Citadel forces regrouped on their camping zone, after getting ambushed by Sentinels on multiple facilities. He had managed to stall their excavation attempts for a short period of time. He knew that they wouldn't leave this ring until they found everything about it.

Redeemer made the artificial version of a sight, 'How dense can their species be?" he thought. 'It's just a matter of time before they liberate the Flood, I'll have to prepare the containment protocols.' He knew that if he didn't acted now to contain the Flood once it managed to escape, he would lose the installation in a matter of days; after all, he only had Major and Enforcer class sentinels at his disposition, and while they were designed to combat Flood forces, they wouldn't last much once a total outbreak occurred.

[All sentinels prepare to proceed with the containment protocol.] Redeemer ordered to all the sentinels on the installation, if he timed this right he could avoid a massive out brake on the installation.

**September 6, 2172, 0600 Hours, Citadel Council Calendar, Voyager Cluster, Pheiros outpost.**

"Sir, I'm getting a transmission from the jammer zone" a communications officer informed.

"Patch it through officer." General Illo responded.

"Yes sir, transmission on the main screen."

Illo looked at the main screen and saw the commanding officer of the forces guarding the jammer that had been deployed to interfere on any transmission or scan that didn't had the security codes, thus making the enemy forces more vulnerable.

[General, we got a situation on here.] The Turian on the screen said.

[Care to elaborate Major.] Illo said.

[We were attacked sir. We got one recognizance vehicle down, 1 confirmed KIA, and 2 MIA guards sir.] The major reported.

[Have you checked the systems of the jammer yet?] Illo asked.

[Affirmative, we didn't detect any fluctuations with the system.]

[Good, secure the area Major and find me those 2 MIA Turians, they couldn't disappear just like that.] Illo ordered.

[Yes sir.] The Major said before disconnecting the line.

"Private give me a line with the sensors command post." Illo ordered.

"Yes sir."

'Something is wrong here, why would someone attack the jammer and don't try to deactivate it?' Illo wondered.

"Sir, the Sensors Command Post isn't responding to any of my transmissions." The private reported.

"Then something is happening in there. Lieutenant Korial, head to the Sensors Command Post and investigate why they aren't responding our transmissions" Illo ordered.

"Yes Sir." Korial responded.

'There's something definitely wrong going on here.' Illo thought.

**September 6, 2574, 0610 Hours, System Alliance Calendar, Voyager Cluster, Pheiros, Cliff of the Cannon, North side of the Planetary Base.**

On the North side of the Pheiros outpost was the cliff of the cannon in which the base was stationed, it was a dangerous point of insertion, if you didn't used an aerial insertion method. Two guards were looking at the horizon, were the sunrise was just starting. Neither of them saw as 2 Stealth Phantoms passed at 100 m below their position, nor did they saw when both Phantoms deployed the 4 members of GHOST team. After all, if any unauthorized aircraft passed through the forest, the sensor stations would alert them. But they hadn't count on, that someone, had just hacked their sensor systems. And when both of them were stabbed in the neck, they didn't even had time to register what happened before falling towards the cliff, long dead before they impacted the ground.

"Okay team, precise scans show that the main server is one floor down, and in the center of the facility. We are going to enter the base by the back door, and from there we will navigate through the ventilation conducts towards the server. Once in there, we download the information, and we get out through the maintenance tunnels, there is an adjacent tunnel that leads to the outside, just in the center of the cliff. There would be a Phantom drop ship waiting to extract us." Francis informed them while showing their route in a holographic display of the base.

"What if we are detected on the ventilation conducts or in the tunnels?" Reth asked.

"G-4, care to explain?" he asked.

[When I hacked the jammer tower, the bug that I implanted on the system gave me access to the base systems. Once we are inside the base I'll hide us from their sensors.] G-4 explained.

"Good enough for me." Reth said.

"Any more questions people?" Francis asked.

["No sir."] The rest of the team said.

"Good, let's move, once we are inside use only radio contact." Francis commanded.

The team nodded and moved to back door of the base, which resulted to be a resupply entrance. There were currently only 2 guards on the door. Francis ordered G-4 and Reth to move to the roof of the base to dispatch the guards from the top, using their knives. Once both guards were dealt with, the team moved inside.

GHOST team encountered itself in a long corridor with many doors on the sides. All of them activated their camouflage units and started moving through it. After walking 2 more corridors they found a ventilation grille, they took off the grille and went inside, G-4 being the last to enter so he could put back the grille in its place.

The ventilation tunnels were small, but all members of the team managed to fit and move through them in a very tight position. During their travel they saw many Turian patrols on the corridors, as well as a command center, were one of the Turians was communicating with what remained of the fleet above the planet.

It took them about half an hour before they reached the main server on sublevel 1, but when they got there, Francis saw 4 Turians patrolling the server.

[4 confirmed contacts ahead, possible more inside the room, prepare for engagement.] He informed the rest of the team.

Everyone nodded, and Francis opened the grille of the ventilation conduct when the area was clear of prying eyes. One by one they got out of the ventilation systems and took cover on some nearby servers. [G-4 and Yeg, you two take the guards on the high ground, Reth you are with me. Have your camouflage units activated and try to not engage them on a firefight understood?] Everyone nodded and then GHOST team divided itself to clear the area.

Yeg jumped from one server to an adjacent wall that he used to impulse himself to the second level, while G-4 just flied up there. Once both were up there Yeg took the main corridor towards a pair of guards on the left side taking them out with his dual combat knifes, while G-4 went to the ceiling and moved towards another pair of guards on the left side, taking them out with his knife and an overloaded Plasma Pistol charge.

Meanwhile Francis and Reth had taken 2 of the 4 guards on the first floor when the other 2 guards turned to their corridor and saw them, they immediately went to aim their weapons at them but two fast beam shots interrupted and ended the incoming firefight. Francis looked up and saw Yeg with his Beam Rifle, smoke coming from the barrel of the gun, he nodded a sign of thanks before moving towards the main server, Yeg and G-4 not far behind.

G-4 took out his hacking unit and immediately connected himself to the server, coping and sending all the information towards the _Eagles Eye_, while the rest of GHOST team watched the server room for any sign of hostiles.

**September 6, 2172, 0650 Hours, Citadel Council Calendar, Voyager Cluster, Pheiros outpost.**

"Sir! One of the patrol groups found the guards on the north side entrance, both of them are death." The communications officer said.

"What?!" Illo said surprised. 'We have been infiltrated.' Was everything Illo thought, "Officer has any other patrol group reported anything?" He asked.

"Negative sir" the officer responded, "Sir incoming transmission from Lieutenant Korial."

"Put it on screen." Illo said.

"Yes sir."

On the screen appeared the Lieutenant commando Korial, with a worried expression on her face, "General, I have found what happened here, the guards and the commanding officer of the command post are dead, 3 of them were stabbed on the neck, 1 was shot with a low caliber gun, probably a pistol, and the other one appears to have died from some kind of incendiary weapon that melted his face." She reported.

Illo processed the information, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't pin point the ones responsible for this. He suspected that the Geth were responsible, the incendiary level that could melt flesh and bone was a characteristic of their pulse rifles after all, and also the way that they had managed to attack the 2 defense points and infiltrate the base in a short amount of time, suggested good planning and coordination, which also pin pointed to Geth tactics.

Before Illo could make an order, Talak, the systems expert, said, "Sir I'm detecting an external entry on the central server, it appears that it is downloading all the information on it!" he exclaimed.

"Shut down the server immediately and send 2 teams to secure the server room NOW!" Illo ordered.

"Server has been shut down sir." Talak responded.

"Teams on route towards the server sir." The communications officer informed.

'I can't believe that I didn't saw this coming sooner' Illo thought.

**September 6, 2574, 0655 Hours, System Alliance Calendar, Voyager Cluster, Pheiros, Planetary Base, Server Room.**

[Sir, the server has been shut down, I'm disconnected.] G-4 informed.

[Damn, how much data did you managed to download?] Francis asked.

[83.2% sir.] G-4 responded.

[That will have to do. Okay people move towards the maintenance tunnels, we are leaving now.] Francis said.

[Yes sir.] Everyone responded.

GHOST team activated its camouflage units and headed out of the server room moving through the corridors towards the maintenance tunnels. They had to stop and hide on different rooms, or behind cargo boxes, multiple times when Turian patrols passed by, to avoid any kind of visual detection.

Once they got inside the maintenance tunnels, Reth contacted the Phantom, [Here GHOST team approaching towards extraction point, we are ready to go, do you copy?]

[Here Phantom-1, we copy you, we are in route towards extraction point, ETA 2 minutes, over.]

[Roger that, over.] Reth replied. [Sir Phantom arrives in 2 minutes.]

[Roger that Reth.] Francis replied.

After 3 minutes of running through the tunnels, GHOST team got to the extraction point were Phantom-1 was waiting for them. They got aboard and the Phantom took off towards the _Eagles Eye, _undetected by the radar and sensors of the planetary base that they had just infiltrated.

**September 6, 2172, 0720 Hours, Citadel Council Calendar, Voyager Cluster, Pheiros outpost.**

"Sir, patrol groups report that their sectors are clear of contacts." The communications officer said.

Illo sighted, "Lieutenant, what's your report?" he asked Korial.

"Sir all the attacks and way that the guards died, suggest that an infiltration Geth team was here. Probably deployed when our fleet and the Geth one engaged each other." Korial reported.

"I'm sensing a 'but' in there Lieutenant." Illo pointed out.

"Sir, the guard shot down by a pistol on the Sensors Command Center, doesn't fit in all of this. It is a heavy round caliber, probably from an M-6 Carnifex or an M-77 Paladin, but we know that the Geth don't use those pistols because of their inaccuracy on mid-long range targets" Korial explained. "Right now I put a team to analyze the remains of the bullet that we found."

"If that's the case, then we are missing something on here. Keep investigating everything that happened Lieutenant, dismissed." Illo said.

"Sir." Korial saluted and then took off.

"Communications officer, send word to the Hierarchy, tell them what happened here."

"Yes sir"

**September 6, 2574, 0710 Hours, System Alliance Calendar, Voyager Cluster, Pheiros, **_**Eagles Eye **_**Prowler, Bridge.**

Once the Phantoms landed on the hangar of the _Eagles Eye_, Francis made his way towards the bridge to make his report. In the bridge he found the Lieutenant Commander analyzing the information downloaded from the base. "Sir." He saluted.

"At ease Gunnery Sergeant," Smith said, "what's your report."

"Sir, while my team succeeded on diverting the enemy attention towards the Geth, we couldn't download all the information on the server before we were detected on the systems." Francis said.

Smith nodded at that and then said, "Raven send this information to high command." Raven appeared on the holographic display and nodded to the Commander before doing as he was asked. "Gunnery Sergeant you are dismissed, tell your team that they did a good job down there."

"A good job sir?" Francis asked.

"Yes Sergeant, even if your team didn't managed to download all the information, you did managed to take some pressure off of the System Alliance." Smith clarified.

"Sir." Francis saluted and turned to go to the armory and inform the rest of his team.

**September 10, 2574, 1400 Hours, System Alliance Calendar,****Reincarnation System, Arcturus Station.**

On the inside of Arcturus station the President of the Alliance, Jonatan Vasquez, walked towards the meeting room on the superior levels. He had been informed by high command that they were ready to share the information found on the Turian base.

During the past 4 days he had been insisting that they informed him of their findings, but all the response he got was, "We are still analyzing the data Mr. President." And then they left whatever place that they were on. 'Analyzing the data? More like classifying most of it.' He thought. It wasn't that he was an impatient man, but he needed something to tell the civilians about those "rumors" that said that the Alliance had made contact with other aliens.

When he arrived at the meeting room he saw that Lord Hood, the Arbiter Thel Vadam and someone that he didn't recognize, but that had the emblem of ONI, were already in there, waiting for him.

"My apologies gentlemen, I got trapped by the press on my way here." Jonatan explained.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Mr. President. Now I believe that you hadn't had the pleasure to meet the pupil of the head of ONI, Matt Rogers." Lord Hood said.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Rogers." The president said.

"Like ways Mr. President, I'll be the one representing ONI for the time being." Matt said without much clarification.

"Now we can proceed with this meeting." Hood said.

"Mr. President, the data that we found on the planetary base appears to indicate that the purpose of that installation was to track communications of mercenary bands and Geth forces in that cluster. We also managed to found the designation for the different sectors of the Galaxy, and part of their star charts, as well as their stand and importance to the Citadel government" Matt explained.

"And how does this help us when we meet the Citadel Council?" The president asked.

"Simple, once the fleet that we are going to send through the relay, to meet with the Citadel representatives, arrives at the other side, we ask the citadel representatives to align their fleet, between our ships to make a massive slipsace jump towards the Citadel Station. That way we show the citadel that, unlike them, we don't depend on their relay network, turning the negotiations on our favor. Once they know that if we want, we could travel to any of their systems without them having the power to regulate or stop our ships. That would make the negotiations to go more on our favor." Matt explained.

"Okay I'm following, but what should I tell the civilians, once they know that we are preparing a fleet to go to 'Unknown space', they will ask questions." Jonatan said.

"Tell them that we have made a peaceful contact with an alien government, and that we are going to meet with their leaders to establish a good relationship with them." Hood said.

"Okay that will calm the masses." The president said, "Now, who will be sent to the Citadel?"

"Fleet Master R'tas 'Vadum will go and represent the military branch of the Alliance, Matt Rogers will represent ONI. We suggest that the Vice-President goes with them to represent the civilian part of our government." Hood said.

"Okay, what about the fleet, and the guards that will escort the representatives?" Jonatan asked.

"The fleet of Glory Reclamation will go, as well a group of ODSTs and Honor Guards to escort our representatives." Thel informed.

"Isn't that just a little too much? I mean, we are going for peace relationships with them, and we show up with enough fire power to level an entire system?" The president asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's one of the reasons, while we don't want to show our full military power, we still want to send a warning of what awaits them if they decide to attack us. That's also why we are pulling out the Super Carrier _Darkness Coming _from the fleet and putting the Carrier _Shadow of Intel _at command of the fleet." Matt said.

"Okay that will work. Then I guess this meeting is over. Gentleman, have a good day." The President said before leaving the room and prepare a press conference.

"I suppose that there's also another reason that we are sending the fleet of Glory Reclamation to the Citadel right?" Thel asked.

"That's right Arbiter, if we send the Glory Reclamation fleet to the Citadel, we can pull out the _Darkness Coming _without any more questions and send it with the Infinity battle group towards what we presume is the location of another Halo." Matt said.

"I presume that this location is the same as the one were 'The Big Ring' is?" Hood asked. When high command had found that particular bit of information on the data sent to them from the _Eagles Eye_, they had speculated that this 'Big Ring' was another Halo, after all, how many installations with the form of a big ring could be out there and not being a halo right?

"Yes Lord Hood, you are correct." Matt confirmed his suspicious.

"Okay I'll grant permission to the operation, but only if ONI sends prowlers to confirm that a Halo is in that system, and also if the Arbiter is in charge of the operation."

"I can manage to send some prowlers there first, and it was ONI's intentions that Thel commanded the entire operation." Matt said.

Hood and Thel nodded, they couldn't just left a weapon of galactic scales to the hands of unexperienced people that could activate it by accident, killing everyone in a 250,000 light years radius.

The 3 then left the meeting room to attend to their priorities. They had things to prepare before meeting with the Citadel Council in 3 days.

**September 10, 2172, 1400 Hours, Citadel Council Calendar, Widow System, Citadel Presidium, Council Chambers.**

Like their counterparts on the Orion sector of the galaxy, the 3 members of the council were also having a meeting to discuss the System Alliance. On this moment Sparatus was informing the other two councilors about the attack on the Pheiros outpost.

"… and those are the reasons that, General Illo thinks that the Geth weren't responsible for the attack." Sparatus finished explaining.

"So you believe that the System Alliance was involved on this?" Valern asked.

"Frankly, yes. The reason I believe that is because I would have done the same to them, if I had the opportunity. How much information about your enemies you have, determines the level of control that you have on the playing field." Sparatus explained.

"We still don't have concrete evidence to link this with them, everything about the attack points to the Geth except for that bullet that the Hierarchy found." Tevos said.

"And that's were things get interesting Tevos. The Hierarchy analysts, report that the bullet founded, doesn't belong to any weapon manufactured in all Citadel Space, Terminus systems, or the Perseus Veil. Also the bullet appears to belong to a ballistic kind of weapon, very primitive compared with the weapons systems that we use now, but none the less effective against its targets." Sparatus informed.

"Okay maybe the Alliance was responsible for the attack but it is still not enough proof to accuse them, if we do it during the negotiations, we could lose a potential ally to the Citadel." Tevos explained.

"I can see your point, but we also can't do nothing about it, after all they just attacked one of the Hierarchy installations." Sparatus pointed out.

"Maybe we can't do anything officially about this, but unofficially we can." Valern said. "I'll transmit new orders to the STG stealth vessels that are in route to Alliance space, they will try to get more information on the Alliance and their capabilities." Valern said.

Sparatus nodded his thanks to the Salarian, "Now what should we do with the situation with the AIs that the Alliance uses?" Sparatus asked.

"Let them explain the reasons that they have to use them, after all they have already been given the clearance to bring one aboard, and as long as no one else knows about it and that they don't plug it in our systems, we will have no problems with them. If the AIs demonstrate to be a danger to our society, we establish on our demands that they have to get rid of them, if not we put them on probation for a period of 6 years, saying that if nothing happens regarding the AIs in that time, they would be allowed on Citadel space." Tevos said.

"I agree with that." Valern said.

Sparatus seemed a little reluctant to comply with that decision but in the end he nodded his agreement. After that the councilors retired to their personal chambers, they have had a difficult day and they needed the brake. 'Whoever said that being a politician would be easy, was totally wrong and also was a complete idiot.' Sparatus thought before moving to his chambers.

**A/N: And here we got the third chapter of this story. Please review and submit new OCs I promise that I will use them for good, and I will not kill them after one chapter haha xD.**

**Now the codex of this story has been updated. It will be presented as an edited one.**

**Thanks for reading until next time.**


	4. Politics and What Resides Beneath

The Next Great Journey

**A/N: Hey I'm sorry for the long wait, but with school, studding, and trying to find time to write is kind of difficult. Also thanks to the people that had reviewed so far and for those that follow and have clicked favorite for this story, I appreciate that. **

**Now some persons have asked me, 'why the System Alliance attacked the Geth based on the information that the Turians gave them and when it wasn't their problem?' Here's why. When the Alliance passed through the relay, they didn't have any clue as to where in the galaxy they were. So when the Turians made contact with them and they saw the first contact package of the citadel, they knew that the big players on this bigger part of the Galaxy, were the Council. So when the Geth attacked the Turians, they only decided to help them fight the Geth so they could get points in favor of the Citadel Council, which would end helping them to have more space to move and act on the shadows without too many prying eyes.**

**Now that that's explained onto the chapter.**

***Chapter has been edited after some logical errors made by me were marked by someone. Thanks.***

"**Speaking"**

'**Thoughts'**

**[Radio Communications]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or Mass Effect both belong to their perspective owners. Any similarities between this chapter and Halo 1 and Halo The Flood belong to their respective authors.**

Chapter 4: Politics and What Resides Beneath

**September 10, 2574, 1600 Hours, System Alliance Calendar,****Reincarnation System, Arcturus Station.**

Spartan II John-117, also known as Master Chief, walked through the corridors of Arcturus Station towards the office of Lord Admiral Terrance Hood. He had received a message from the Admiral to meet with him, saying that it was of great importance. John immediately set pace towards his office, while thinking of what had happened in the years after the death of Cortana.

During the past decade, he had been stationed all over the border of Loyalist space, working with ONI to locate the other half of the Janus Key. So far they hadn't been successful, they suspected that the Loyalist had the Key guarded right in the hearth of their space. But every prowler sent there hadn't returned, which is why ONI stopped sending more and decided to take a more patient approach.

After the events on the Deca-5 system 5 days ago, he had been instructed to return to Arcturus Station to await for new orders. When he arrived 3 days ago he had been given a package with the information regarding said events.

Once he had finished studding and analyzing the information, he had been going to the armory to practice his shooting skills, but this time he had set the targets to have more resistant shields to kinetic weaponry to try and mimic the shields that the Citadel species used. If things got out of hand during the peace talks in 2 days, he would be prepared to engage them.

After taking 2 elevators and 3 more corridors John finally made it to the Admiral's office security checkpoint. He gave his fingerprints to a scan, followed by an eye scan, a blood sample, and finally a voice password confirmation. The reason that all this security measures were present was because, there had been many attempts of assassination to high ranking officers of the Alliance in the past decade.

Once John finished with all the scans, he made his way inside the office were Lord Hood was already waiting for him. "Sir." He immediately saluted.

"At ease Chief, take a seat." Hood saluted back.

John did as he was asked and sat in front of Lord Hood.

"How has the activity in the border been going Chief?" Hood asked.

"Everything is under control in the border Sir, there had only been small engagements. ONI thinks that the Loyalist are planning something big, but they hadn't found anything suspicious yet." John informed.

"I see."

"Sir, if I may?" Hood nodded towards John's question, "I suppose that you didn't called me just to ask about the border patrols, am I correct sir?" John asked.

"You are correct Chief. The real reason is because I'm transferring you to the Infinity Battle Group."

"Any particular reason sir?" John asked a little confused. He knew that the Infinity Battle Group was a defense fleet on the border opposite to the Loyalist's border, and as such they didn't need as much help patrolling it. And for sure not the help of a Spartan, not when they already had 2 squads of Spartan IVs stationed on the Infinity.

"Yes. I suppose you already read the reports that were sent you?" Hood asked.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now as you may already know, 5 days ago we had a first contact scenario after investigating an artifact. The species that we encountered were guarding some kind of communications/early alert planetary base on the system. After establishing contact with the Turians, an unknown fleet arrived at the system to attack the base. Our ships that were on the system offered their support and engaged this unknowns. While normally we wouldn't do such a thing, this time we needed points in favor with the Citadel, which is the multi-species government to which the Turians form part of, that way we have the opportunity to find more about them without too many eyes observing." Hood explained, "Once ONI got the information that we needed we discovered some entries in the communication records regarding something referred as The Big Ring."

John got a thoughtful expression at hearing this, 'Could it be that this Citadel found one of the Halos?' he wondered.

"By your silence I assume that you had reached the same conclusion that ONI and High Command has." Hood said.

"Sir if that entry refers to another Halo, then we need to do something about it, before they activate it by accident, or liberate the Flood if there's any." Chief said.

"Exactly our thoughts and fears Chief. That's why I'm reassigning you to the Infinity Battle Group. You are one of the few that have experience with the Halos and the Flood, that's still alive. If we encounter any problems in there, I want to make sure that we can deal with them before the situation escalates." Hood said.

"Sir are we sure that there's definitely a Halo in that system?"

"ONI will send a prowler to confirm our suspicious one day before we have the meeting with the Citadel Council, if they are correct then the Infinity Battle Group would be at a 10 hour jump from there."

John nodded and then saluted, ready to leave and prepare his equipment for the transfer. But before he could leave, Hood called once more.

"One more thing Chief. An old friend of yours is in charge of this operation." Hood said with the trace of a smile.

"Old friend sir?" John asked a little bit confused.

"The Arbiter Thel Vadam will be accompanying the Infinity Battle Group aboard the _Darkness Coming_." Hood clarified.

John nodded and left the office, all the while remembering the time that he and the Arbiter fought side by side on the Ark. 'If the Arbiter is going, then it is almost accurate to assume that there is a Halo, and if there is a Halo then the Flood can't be far behind.' He thought.

**September 11, 2574, 0800 Hours, System Alliance Calendar,****Reincarnation System, Stealth Prowler ****_Early Arrival_****.**

Captain Ronald Foley was currently on the bridge of his ship. He had been assigned with the task of entering the system were a Halo ring was suspected to be. If there was confirmation that it was one on the system, they were to send a signal to the Infinity Battle Group confirming the presence, if not they were to investigate the system and inform the Infinity Battle Group of their findings.

"Communications officer, contact Arcturus command." He said.

"Yes sir, Arcturus command in the line."

[Here captain Foley of the _Early Arrival_, we are ready to go. Do we have clearance?]

[_Early Arrival_, here Arcturus command, you have authorization to leave over.]

[Understood, over.]

"Pilot set course to the given coordinates." Foley ordered.

And then he watched as the ship entered slipspace towards its destination. "Commander, you have the bridge. I'll be in my quarters, call me half an hour before we exit slipspace."

"Yes sir."

And Ronald left the bridge, sure that the Commander will have everything under control during his absence.

**September 11, 2574, 1755 Hours, System Alliance Calendar, Unknown System, Stealth Prowler ****_Early Arrival_****.**

Captain Foley was on the bridge, waiting for the ship to exit slipspace and complete his mission. He had been called to the bridge 25 minutes ago, just as he had instructed the Commander. Once he arrived, he started to make sure that everything was in green status and ready to go.

"Sir exiting slipspace in 5…4…3…2…1, we are in the system sir. Entering stealth mode now." The pilot informed.

"Understood, systems officer scan the system and find me that ring."

"Yes sir, scanning."

"Communications be ready to inform the Infinity Battle Group of our findings."

"Yes sir."

"Sir, scan complete. We have confirmation that the ring is on the system, also there are 5 ships orbiting the ring sir." The systems officer informed.

"Put it on the tactical screen." Foley ordered.

He turned to the tactical screen and saw that the ships and the ring were orbiting the third planet closest to the star on the system. He also saw the big gaseous planet that was the fifth closest to the star, and an idea formed on his head.

"Communications, send the positive signal to the Battle Group, along with the following coordinates for arrival."

"Yes sir."

The coordinates that the Captain had ordered to send, were so that the Battle Group could exit right next to the fifth planet, hiding their presence to the ships on the ring thanks to the interference that the storms on the planet gave.

**September 11, 2574, 1810 Hours, System Alliance Calendar,****Reincarnation System, CSO-Class Super Carrier ****_Darkness Coming_****.**

Arbiter Thel Vadam was currently on the bridge waiting for the signal from the prowler, confirming the presence of a Halo ring on the system so his battle group could leave. This battle group consisted of, 3 SDV-Class Corvettes, the Infinity and her 10 Charon Class Frigates, that were still stationed inside the Infiniti's hangar, and finally his ship.

"Arbiter, we have confirmation of our objective." A Sangheili operating the communications console informed.

"Inform the rest of the Battle Group that we are entering slipspace towards our objective." Thel said.

"Message sent Arbiter."

Thel nodded and watched as the Battle Group entered the void of slipspace towards their destination.

**September 11, 2172, 1900 Hours, Citadel Council Calendar, ****Beta-Prometheus System, Asari Frigate **_**Eternal Light**_**, Medical Deck, Orbit around the Big Ring.**

Saren awoke with some dizziness on his head, he saw that he was in a big room, illuminated with some intense lights. He also could see some screens showing diagnostic, and some tools that you normally would see in a medical facility, 'I suppose I'm in some kind of medical room.' he thought.

He couldn't remember exactly what had happened to him for a few minutes. Then everything came back, the facility, the attack of the Guardians, that juggernaut Guardian, the massacre that the security team faced, the retreat, an explosion, getting to the camp site, and then nothing.

In that moment a Salarian Doctor entered the room. "Oh! I see that you are awake. Good, good. Feared that you hadn't resisted the operation." He said.

Saren only made an expression of confusion at this.

"Right, you wouldn't know. Tell me, what's the last thing that you remember?"

"Just that I arrived at the camp site after an engagement with the Guardians, and then nothing." Saren said while trying to remember if there is something more that he hadn't remembered yet.

"I see. After you arrived at the camp site you blacked out. Your body couldn't resist the fatigue and damage that you had suffered. You were transported aboard the _Eternal Light _for intense medical treatment."

"Intense medical treatment? How bad were my injuries?" Saren interrupted.

"You had 2 concussions, 3 broken ribs, of which one of them pierced a lung, and you had some internal organs damaged. Your armor was the only thing that managed to save you from that explosion. Without it I doubt that we would be having this conversation." The Doctor informed.

Saren swallowed. If he was that close to death, he didn't wanted to find out what would have been of him if that missile had made a direct impact. He then remembered the mention of an operation made on him, "Doctor you mentioned an operation, how was it?" he asked.

"A complete success. While we had to replace your internal organs and lung that where damaged with cybernetics, as well as the 2 broken fingers that you had, we managed to get you as you were before receiving any damage." The doctor informed.

"So am I ready to go, Doctor?"

"Yes. But if you feel anything strange, come see me, okay?"

"Of course."

"One more thing. The Captain wants to see you, once you are ready."

Saren only nodded, while changing to his clothes. 'I'll have to get a new armor.' Saren thought.

Saren got out of the infirmary in record time, not wanting to make the Captain wait too much for him. He traveled through the corridors of the ship towards the bridge on the upper level. Once Saren entered the bridge, he noticed that the crew inside the bridge was in a hurry. Working and moving from station to station to check some of their analysis. The crew was a controlled chaos of activity.

As he passed by the tactical screen, he saw the status of many teams that were on the ring, of which many were highlighted on green, while 1 was on yellow. 'We have a missing team down there?' Saren wondered.

"SPECTRE Arterius, good to see that you are alright." Captain Tristana greeted.

"Captain, I heard that you requested my presence." Saren said, trying to get to the point of this meeting.

"You are correct. I was informed that your diagnostics indicated that once you were awake you would be ready for action. Am I correct?"

"Affirmative Captain. What are your orders?"

"I'm sending you with the other 2 SPECTRES to search for the missing team." She informed.

"Missing team? How did that happened?"

"1 day ago, the Guardians that were protecting the facility where you were ambushed, left the area. We thought that it was some kind of trap to lure us in, so we sent some commandos and a gunship to secure the zone. Once it was deemed secure, the investigation team went there to try and open the doors of the facility. After opening them, we found some kind of bunker that extended at least a kilometer underground." Tristana informed.

"Let me guess, the investigation team went inside and after some time all communications were lost with them?" Saren inquired.

"Exactly what happened, at first we thought that it was interference due to the profundity of the bunker. But after hours without any kind of contact, we decided to send someone down there to assort the situation. We lost contact with him approximately 3 hours ago. Right now a team of commandos is going down there to see what happened. If they don't come

or report back 4 hours after their insertion, then you and your team will go down there to investigate."

"And if we don't come back in our given time frame?" Saren asked. It wasn't that he didn't trusted his abilities, but an investigation and a possible commando team getting lost down there? That gave him a bad feeling.

"Then we will close all attempts of finding you guys, and that facility will be off limits until we know what's happening down there." Tristana said with a sad tone.

"Understood ma'am. I'll prepare my team for deployment in 5 hours."

Saren saluted and then left the bridge to find the other 2 SPECTRES that where accompanying him down there.

**September 12, 2574, 0900 Hours, System Alliance Calendar, Deca-5 system, CAS-Class Assault Carrier ****_Shadow of Intel_****.**

Fleet Master Rtas 'Vadum was currently on the bridge of his ship, watching the status of the rest of the Fleet of Glory Reclamation that now was being commanded by his Assault Carrier _Shadow of Intel_.

The fleet consisted of 8 SDV-Class corvettes, 10 Paris Heavy Frigates, 5 CPV-Class Heavy Destroyers, 5 UNSC Destroyers, 7 CCS-Class Battlecruisers, and now 1 CAS-Class Assault Carrier instead of the CSO-Class Super Carrier.

The fleet had just arrived at the system, ready to go through the relay escorting the representatives of the System Alliance at any moments notice.

"Lieutenant Sanders, contact the Heavy Destroyer _Esteem_ and be ready to send the signal to go through the relay at my word."

"Yes Admiral." Sanders replied. "_Esteem _is on the line."

Rtas turned to the communications screen and there he saw Shipmaster 'Fulsamee of the _Esteem_. While the Heavy Destroyer wasn't originally part of the Fleet of Glory Reclamation, it was requested by Rtas to accompany the rest of the fleet. Because of his experience with one race of the Citadel members, the suggestions and experience that the Shipmaster had were of high value in this situation.

"Fleet master." 'Fulsamee greeted.

"Shipmaster," Rtas greeted back, "any suggestions that you have concerning this relay and the Citadel species?" he asked.

"I'll suggest to go through the relay in 40% power in the reactors. That way they would not overheat and explode once we pass through the relay. Now concerning the Citadel, I suggest that once we are on the other side we make contact and inform them of our plans of travel to the Citadel. That way they would not suspect that we have any kind of hostile intensions against them." 'Fulsamee said.

"Very well shipmaster, in that case your ship is tasked to inform the Citadel ships of our plans."

'Fulsamee nodded and then cut the line to prepare his ship for the jump.

"Sanders inform the rest of the fleet to pass through the relay at 40% power on the reactors."

"Yes sir, message sent."

And with that Rtas watched as all the ships of his fleet moved towards the relay. Each one getting engulfed by an electric blue field of energy, which propelled them towards the void of space.

**September 12, 2172, 0857 Hours, Citadel Council Calendar, Voyager Cluster, Orbit around Pheiros, Turian Carrier ****_Predator_****.**

Admiral Desolas Arterius watched the ships that formed the diplomatic endeavor that was to escort the Alliance representatives' ships towards the Citadel. He honestly didn't know what exactly to expect from the System Alliance, but he was sure that they would send, at least, a small battle group escorting their representatives. 'If they are willing to send 5 ships over a kilometer long for just one drop ship, what can stop them of sending even bigger ships to escort their representatives.' Arterius thought.

"Admiral, I'm detecting incoming ships through the relay." Lieutenant Diforian informed.

"Put it on screen and be prepared to establish communications people."

"Yes sir." The crew responded.

Arterius turned to the main screen and watched as an entire fleet, consisting of 36 ships of different designs and sizes, appeared through the relay. But what really caught his attention, wasn't the quantity of ships that the Alliance had sent, no that was expected by the Turian, what really caught his attention was the monstrosity of a ship that the Alliance had sent. It was even bigger than the 7.8 ship that he had seen 7 days ago, and he was sure that it was even more deadly than the last one. 'By the spirits! This people surely don't play around when they have to protect someone important.' Arterius thought with some resemblance of admiration and respect.

"Sir, the Alliance is hailing us." Junior Lieutenant Abrudas informed.

"Patch it through Lieutenant."

Arterius saw the familiar face of Shipmaster Orna 'Fulsamee on the communications screen.

"Admiral, a pleasure to see you again." Orna greeted.

"Likewise Shipmaster." Arterius greeted back, "I suppose that your fleet is ready to go to the Citadel?"

"Affirmative Admiral, though this is not my fleet. The Fleet master couldn't greet you personally because we are still integrating the necessary components to the rest of the fleet in order to establish communications with the Citadel ships. Though that problem should be solved before we arrive to the Citadel." Orna informed.

"I see. Well, if we part now we should arrive to the Citadel in approximately 5 hours." Arterius said.

"About that Admiral, I request that your ships situate in the middle of our fleet, and the ones that can dock in one of our ships do so. We are using a slipsace jump to arrive to the Citadel, it should take us about 2 hours." Orna informed.

"Slipsace jump?" Arterius asked a little confused.

"Our way of FTL travel Admiral." Orna clarified.

Arterius thought about this for a minute before nodding to the Shipmaster and ordering the rest of his ships to either dock in one of the Alliance's ships, or to situate in the middle of their fleet.

Once his ships were in position, Arterius sent word to the Shipmaster, informing him that he and his ships were ready to use this 'Slipsace' method that had been mentioned.

When the Shipmaster informed him that the fleet will be entering slipsace in 60 seconds, he really didn't know what to expect. Once the 60 seconds passed, he watched in astonishment as in front of every Alliance ship appeared some kind of portal, he even got more surprised when he saw that all the ships were moving towards said portal and entering to its mysteries. He ordered his ship and the Dreadnought, which was beside his ship, to follow the Alliance ship that was beside them through the portal.

Once his ship was inside the portal, he turned towards his systems officer, "Lieutenant Diforian, status report."

"Sir our shields decreased to 40%, it appears that the energy used to create that portal, affected our reactors, nothing critical, but enough to decrease the power levels. I'm even sure to say that, if it wasn't for the shields of the Alliance ship that is beside us, which are now covering us, our ship would have been dead or destroyed inside this portal." Diforian reported.

"Interesting, Abrudas I want you to prepare a report to send it to the Council." Arterius ordered. 'They'll want to know about this ramifications.' Arterius thought before turning to the bridge.

**September 12, 2172, 1130 Hours, Citadel Council Calendar, Widow System, Asari Dreadnought ****_Destiny Ascension_**, **Citadel Defense Fleet.**

Captain Treeya, of the _Destiny Ascension_, watched as the crew of her ship worked on the different consoles around the bridge. While normally the crews of all the ships of the Citadel Defense Fleet would be less active, today wasn't one of those normal days.

The Defense fleet was informed 2 days ago that they were to expect the System Alliance representatives to arrive at the Citadel. But what Treeya didn't know was at what time to expect them, so that's why the crew was working in the multiple terminals in the bridge, all trying to locate any anomalies that signified the arrival of the System Alliance.

"Captain, I'm detecting some strange signatures in sector 5." The systems officer reported.

"What kind of signatures are we talking about officer?" Treeya asked.

"I'm reading an increase of gravitational force, as well as some kind of distortions around the entire sector."

"Inform the rest of the fleet, tell them to keep an eye in there, and to be on yellow alert." Treeya ordered.

"Yes Captain."

'I'm not liking the sound of this. Gravitational force increase in sector 5? Something is wrong here.' Treeya thought to herself.

"Captain! Multiple signatures forming in sector 5. They match to black holes signatures but smaller!" The systems officer said surprised.

"Someone put it on screen now!" Treeya said alarmed.

"It's on screen 1 Captain."

Treeya looked at the screen, which was focused on sector 5, and there she saw nothing at first, but after some seconds she watched in astonishment as 36 micro black holes formed. She even got more surprised when she saw that from every black hole a ship exited, every ship of different designs and sizes, and in the middle of the newly arrived fleet, there were 2 Turian vessels. And when she thought that nothing else could surprise her at this point, she saw on the screen that from the bigger vessel 5 more Turian ships exited what appeared to be the hangar of the ship.

'By the goddess! How did they managed to construct ships of those magnitudes? Not even the Protheans managed to construct ships of half the size of that super Dreadnought!' Treeya thought.

"Captain the bigger ship is hailing us." The Lieutenant managing communications informed.

"Patch it through Lieutenant."

Treeya looked at the main communications screen, there she saw what she identified as a Sangheili, and she also noticed part of the bridge of the ship and could see at least another 3 different races on the bridge. She could identify a Human, which like the reports said, they looked at some point like an Asari, she also identified an Unggoy because of their similar appearance to the Volus, the third race she couldn't identify, but they appeared like some kind of giant insects.

"Greetings, I'm Fleet Master Rtas 'Vadum of the fleet of Glory Reclamation. My fleet is here to stablish relationships with the Citadel Council. Do we have authorization to dock in the Citadel?"

After getting out of her shock the Captain responded, "Greetings and welcome to the Citadel, I'm Captain Treeya aboard the _Destiny Ascension_. You have permission to send one ship and dock on the Citadel, the rest of your fleet is to stay at your current position."

"Understood." Rtas said before disconnecting the line.

'That the goddess bless us all, and that this goes well.' Treeya thought.

**September 12, 2574, 1140 Hours, Citadel Council Calendar, Widow System, ****CAS-Class Assault Carrier ****_Shadow of Intel_****.**

"Sanders, send message to the fleet. Tell them to stay in position, also tell Shipmaster 'Fulsamee that he is to board my ship, he is accompanying us." Rtas ordered.

"Message sent Fleet Master." Sanders replied.

"Pilot once Shipmaster 'Fulsamee docks on the ship, start moving towards the Citadel."

"Affirmative Fleet Master."

"I want a Spirit Drop Ship ready for deployment." Rtas ordered.

Once the Phantom transporting Shipmaster 'Fulsamee docked on the hangar of the _Shadow of Intel_, the Assault Carrier started to move towards the Citadel.

**September 12, 2172, 1200 Hours, Citadel Council Calendar, Widow System, Citadel Station, Dock 17.**

[Here Citadel NewsNet with Valera Nera. 30 minutes ago an entire fleet of unknown ships arrived in the system. When the Council was asked about it they negated to answer any kind of questions regarding the new arrivals…]

Garrus Vakarian turned off from the news to continue waiting for the representatives of the System Alliance. He like the rest of C-Sec, were informed by the Council about the arrival of the System Alliance. They were tasked to welcome them to the Citadel and to take them towards the Presidium were a session was to be held in order to stablish relationships between both governments.

He was currently on the docking bay D18, overseeing the security team that was to escort the Alliance members towards the presidium, and to scare any bystanders that were wondering around, specially the newshound kind of bystanders.

Currently the situation was under control, no one that wasn't supposed to be here was, and so far nothing had gone wrong in the station. Garrus then heard a humming sound that was increasing as time passed by, he looked through his binoculars towards the direction of the sound. There he saw some kind of drop ship with the shape of an ark, in a horizontal position moving towards the docking bay. It was being escorted by 4 smaller ships, which he guessed were some kind of fighters.

"Okay people, prepare to welcome the Alliance, they have arrived." Garrus informed the rest of the team.

2 minutes later, the ark shaped ship docked on the Citadel. Garrus watched as the ship just floated about 1 meter from the floor before opening 2 doors on the sides of the ship. From both sides 8 individuals exited from the ship. He noticed that 12 of the 16 individuals that exited were the security team. 6 he recognized as Sangheili warriors, each of them wearing a red with gold armor, carrying some kind of spear and some kind of rifle attached to their tight. The other 6 members of the security team, he guessed that were humans based on their physical forms, all of them were covered in a thick black armor, wearing helmets, and carrying an assault rifle of some kind and a pistol.

'Probably some kind of commando team.' Garrus thought.

When all of them exited off of the drop ship, the 16 individuals took a standard formation around their VIPs. Garrus moved towards the front to greet them, and he was met with 3 rifles aiming at him.

He tensed for a moment before realizing that the view of an unknown approaching to the representatives with a gun in hand was a signal to aim your weapon at it. Garrus put the gun in his back, letting the guards know that he wasn't hostile before saying, "Welcome to the Citadel, I'm Garrus Vakarian of Citadel Security or C-Sec for short."

At hearing this, the 3 humans aiming their guns at him relaxed, and lowered their weapons.

"Thanks for the welcome officer, I'm Uptar, the Vice-President of the System Alliance." He introduced himself while the other three representatives opted for nodding at him instead.

"Vice-President, if you and the rest of your group could follow me towards the presidium. There's a session being held there for the negotiations of relationships between our mutual governments." Garrus said.

"Lead the way officer." Uptar responded.

Garrus nodded and signaled the rest of the security team to escort the Alliance towards the presidium. During the travel, Garrus and some members of C-Sec, signaled some point of interest on the Citadel, many of which represented a cultural significance towards the various species aboard the station.

Once they all got to the Presidium level, C-Sec and the Alliance representatives couldn't evade any more the press of the news. C-sec and the Alliance's escorts acted immediately, blocking the newshounds and opening a path for the representatives.

After 10 minutes of traveling through an organic blockade of news reporters and photographers, that in Garrus's opinion they were even worse than a Geth assault group, they managed to arrive at the checkpoint before the chamber were the session was to be held.

"I'll have to request that you leave your weapons at this point, if you are planning on entering with the representatives and the Council." Garrus informed to the security team of the Alliance.

"Sergeant, I want you and one other ODST to accompany us, as well as 3 honor guards." Rtas ordered.

The Sergeant nodded and picked another ODST as well as 3 Honor Guards. All of them leaving their weapons to their comrades. After that all of the 9 members that were going inside the chamber passed through a holographic scan before entering.

No one of C-Sec noticed nor detected the M6G-b pistol that the 5 security members had with them. Those pistols were a new sub-design of the M6G, designated by ONI, it was undetectable by any kind of scan and was designed for discrete insertions and rapid use of the individual that carried it.

Once Rtas, Uptar, Qunu, and Matt entered the chamber, they noticed that there were already some C-Sec officials guarding the 3 members of the Council. The 2 ODSTs took position by the door while the 3 Honor Guards situated themselves behind the representatives of the Alliance.

"Welcome to the Citadel, I hope that your stay aboard has been pleasant so far. I'm Councilor Tevos, representing the Asari Republic."

"Greetings, I'm Councilor Valern. I speak for the Salarian Union."

"And I'm Councilor Sparatus, I represent the Turian Hierarchy. I want to thank you for the assistance that the System Alliance provided on the Voyager Cluster."

"It was no trouble at all Councilor, we are glad that we could help. I'm Uptar, the Vice-President of the System Alliance."

"I'm Fleet Master Rtas 'Vadum of the fleet of Glory Reclamation." He announced without informing them that he wasn't the real commanding officer of the fleet.

"I'm Shipmaster Qunu 'Fulsamee of the Heavy Destroyer _Esteem_."

"And I'm Matt Rogers." He said without a trace of emotion. Like any other member of ONI he was trained to analyze every situation that presented to him, and right now keeping the existence of ONI was a huge advantage in the playing field.

"Now that the introductions are over, maybe we should get to know our government better, after all, if we are going to establish relationships between us we need to know about the other first, don't you thinks so?" Tevos asked.

"I agree with your reasoning Councilor, I think that a brief history lesson would benefit us all. But first." Uptar said before nodding towards Matt.

Matt took out from one of his pockets a circular device that emitted a bright blue light. The Councilors watched with curiosity as Matt put said device in the floor before pressing some buttons. Matt then retired himself from the device, and then the holographic appearance of a human AI, that resembled a pilot from the 1970s, appeared before the eyes of a surprised and a little bit alarmed Council.

"Greetings Councilors, I'm a generation 6 military AI, service number N34759003A, also known as Jeff." Jeff introduced himself.

After getting out of their surprise, Valern asked, "I believe that we have never encountered an AI such as yourself. If I may ask, how did the Alliance managed to create an AI that resembles organic life almost as perfectly?"

"That kind of information can be shared after relationships between our governments are established councilor." Matt said.

"Right, right you are. In that case I believe that we were about to inform about our history Vice-President?" Valern asked, while Sparatus watched the different expressions of the Alliance representatives.

"Jeff if you may?" Uptar said.

"Yes Vice-President. Now Councilors, the System Alliance was formed in the year 2560 after an attack on the Human home world known as Earth by Loyalist Covenant factions. Previous to the attack, both, the United Earth Government or UEG, their military branch the United Nations Space Command or UNSC, and the Separatist Covenant, were having a session to organize a relationship between both factions. After the Loyalist attacked Earth with a fleet of 268 ships, both the Separatist and the UEG and UNSC realized that an Alliance would benefit both factions, not only on protection, economy, and military power, but also would help them both to be more prepared against all the situations that the mystery of space could throw at them. Thus the System Alliance was formed. During the last 12 years, the System Alliance fortified their borders and expanded their space, as well as terraforming the planets that were lost during the Human-Covenant War." Jeff explained.

"Separatist Covenant and Loyalist Covenant? Where both factions a singular one in the past? And what about this Human-Covenant war? Was it that bad that you needed to terraform various planets?" Tevos asked with curiosity and some trace of fear. 'If the System Alliance had to terraform several of their planets; that means that this Human-Covenant war was a really bad one for both sides.' Or at least that's what Tevos thought.

"The Covenant was formed thousands of years before Humanity encountered them. They were a religious government formed by 8 different species: the San 'shyum, the Sangheili, the Jiralhanae, the Kig-Yar, the Yanme'e, the Unggoy, the Lekgolo, and the Huragok. When the Covenant made contact with Humanity in 2525, it signified the start of a war for survival for the Humans. During 27 years the UEG and UNSC lost planet by planet against the Covenant forces, some of them were devoted of all kind of life because of nuclear bombardment or glassing. In the final months of the war, the Covenant had found Earth, the last remaining Inner Planet with Human population, it would have signified our loss against the Covenant if it wasn't for the civil war that happened inside their ranks. Fleet Master would you mind to explain such events." Jeff asked.

Rtas nodded and then explained, "During the initial attack on Earth, many members of the Covenant found that we had been lied to by the San 'Shyum, in order to exterminate the Humans. Once we found out the truth, over half of the entire Covenant deflected from their ranks and we formed the Separatist Covenant. After the separation was declared official, we aided the Humans against the Loyalist Covenant, managing to push them back and eventually defeating them."

At hearing this, the Councilors couldn't hide their surprise about the massacre of a war that the Humans fought. Tevos was concerned about the use of nuclear weaponry during the war, and while she didn't know what the Alliance referred to glassing, she knew that it couldn't be any better than a nuclear bombardment of a planet.

Valern was thinking of the technological capabilities of both the Covenant and Humans during said war. If both factions had the potential to devoid a planet of life by themselves, now it was almost sure that they could do it to an entire system.

Meanwhile Sparatus' military mind was analyzing all the information that he had heard so far. It was obvious to him that the Humans had the disadvantage on that war. Also he had to give them credit, to fight and survive a war, against all odds, by themselves, against an alliance of 8 different alien races, for 27 years. It was obvious that the Humans were great warriors and well versed in the art of war to him.

"Was it really necessary the use of nuclear weapons? And what is this glassing that you mentioned? How many planets were lost because of those causes?" Tevos broke the silence, expressing her worries about that disastrous war.

"The use of nuclear weaponry was the only thing that put Humanity in an even playing field against the Covenant. Glassing was the term that we gave to the complete bombardment of a planet by plasma, leaving the entire surface of the planet in a glass like substance, destroying the atmosphere and evaporating all the water masses on the surface. Humanity lost over 200 planets to glassing, and over 100 by nuclear bombardment." Matt informed, disguising his internal emotions of that painful memories.

"By the goddess!" Was all that Tevos could said.

"While that was a considerably loss, right now 70% of all those planets are back to their pre-war status, while 20% are currently in the terraforming process, and the other 10% it's still inhabitable." Jeff reassured them.

"Now Councilor I believe that is your turn to share some of your history." Uptar said, breaking the thick silence that the chamber had.

"Right." Tevos said, putting her thoughts about the history of the Alliance to the side. "Around 580 BCE the Asari Republic found the relay network. After exploring it we found the Citadel Station. Years after colonizing the station, the Salarian Union found the Citadel around 520 BCE, and thus we formed the first Citadel Council. Eventually, the Volus found the Citadel, and after relationships were stablished, they stablished a standard galactic currency. During the following years we made contact with the Quarians, Batarians, Helcor, and Hanar.

Some years later we made contact with the Rachni, the first contact with them resulted in a war that lasted for 300 years. If it wasn't for the discovery of the Krogan, that war would have lasted even more. Once the Rachni were declared extinct, the Krogan rebellions arrived. After fighting them for years we made contact with the Turians who then helped us to stop the Krogan by using a biochemical weapon known as the genophage.

Once the rebellion ended, the Council granted a sit to the Turians in recognition for their services. By 1895 the Geth war commenced, they rebelled against their creators the Quarians. The Council in turn expelled them of the Citadel and some years after they were exiled of their planet by the Geth. Some decades later we made contact with the Drell and later on we made contact with your government." Tevos concluded.

When the Tevos finished explaining the history of the Citadel Government, the Alliance's representatives were, in some cases, in a state of shock, while others were more analytical in the situation.

'If what the Councilor said about the Rachni war, then that means that they war was in the same level as the Human-Covenant war. Also their willingness to exterminate an entire violent race in nature, shows that they are determined to protect the ones that are innocent.' Uptar thought.

'I'll have to gather more information on this genophage. That way if the CItadel tries to use it against us, we will be prepared for it.' Matt thought.

"Very well Councilors, now that we have some basic knowledge of our histories, I think that is time for the real negotiations to start." Uptar said.

"I think that would be appropriate. If you are to establish relationships with the Citadel, some requests will have to be made to the System Alliance." Valern said.

"And what would those requests be? Councilors." Matt asked.

"For starters, the use of AIs on Citadel space is prohibited. Regardless we are willing to let you explain the reasons for which you use and need the AIs, as well as a guaranty that they are safe for the rest of the organic population of the galaxy. If the reasons are good enough then we will permit the use of them with a probation period of time of about 6 years. If nothing happens in that time then we will not have any kind of problems with their presence." Valern stated.

"I see. And the rest of the requests?" Matt said.

"Because of the treaty of Farixen, the Alliance will have to cut the number of Dreadnoughts that they'll have on the Citadel space to a ratio of 5:3." Tevos said.

"And what is the size of one of your Dreadnoughts Councilor?" Rtas asked.

"That would be, between 1.2 Km to 2.5 Km long." Tevos informed.

"Any other request that we need to be aware of?" Matt asked.

"Yes. Last but not least, the use of weapons of mass destruction on garden worlds are banned on all Citadel Space. If the Alliance breaks this law without a really good reason, and without informing us before the use of it, then it will be considered as an act of war." Valern said.

"I see. In that case Councilors we will have to decline to your second request." Uptar said.

"Any particular reason Vice-President?." Tevos asked.

"If we were to send only ships to any part of the Citadel Space that are between those sizes, then we could only have Corvettes, Frigates and some Destroyers in your space." Rtas said, watching as the Councilors realized that the Alliance's fleet was composed of various ships that were even bigger than a Dreadnought.

"In that case, we would like to have the sizes of the different categories and classes of the ships that the Alliance have in order to modify the Treaty of Farixen to suit our request." Sparatus said.

"That can be arranged, Jeff if you could send them that information." Matt said.

"Yes sir, sending it now." Jeff responded.

Once Jeff sended the information to the councilors, their Omni tools marked that the message had been received.

"Thanks, once we modify the treaty, we will inform the Alliance of the number of military ships that can be present on the Citadel Space in case you decide to colonize a world within our boarders." Tevos said.

"Thanks. Now the Alliance is willing to make trades of materials with the Citadel as well as share some of our communications, medical technology, and the basics of our methods of FTL." Matt said. "In exchange we want the same trade of minerals, especially Titanium and Vanadium. We also want a free trade route for commerce uses only, as well as information regarding the relay network."

"That can be arranged. Also no military vessels will pass through both our borders, unless it has authorization. I suggest that a checkpoint is made in the Voyager Cluster." Sparatus said.

"Very well Councilor." Uptar said. "Also, the Citadel is welcome to establish an embassy on the capital of the Alliance, but because of security measures, its location will be kept secret and transportation from and to will be provided by the System Alliance."

The Councilors looked at each other for a moment, mentally discussing the implications of that offer. At last they all nodded and Tevos said, "That would be acceptable, in exchange an embassy will be opened for the System Alliance on the Citadel, but transportation to and from will be only permitted in a civilian vessel unless there is some kind of emergency."

"Thank you Councilors. I think this will be all for the moment. Now if you excuse us, we have some important matters to attend." Uptar said.

"Understood Vice-President, have a good day." Tevos said.

Once the Alliance's representatives exited the Council chamber, the Councilors turned to each other.

"Well, that went better than expected." Sparatus said.

"I can agree with that Sparatus." Tevos said.

"The System Alliance surely can be a threat to the Citadel if we don't act cautiously with them." Valern stated.

"You are right Valern. We should prepare for the worst case scenario. I suggest that you pull back the STG ships that are still on route towards the System Alliance's space." Sparatus said.

"But why would I do that? The information that we could gather would be of high importance." Valern said with confusion.

"Because, you don't just survive a war of survival for 27 years against an enemy that has all the advantages, if your spy and intelligence network is deficient." Sparatus said.

"You don't really believe that their tale of that Human-Covenant war was true? Do you Sparatus?" Tevos asked.

"Believe me Tevos, even if I didn't wanted to, I would still believe it. I saw it in the eyes of them, they were filled with regret and sadness only seen after a disastrous battle. And if the Humans managed to survive said war by themselves, then we shouldn't underestimate them. Especially now that they have allies, who knows what they are really capable of." Sparatus explained.

"In that case, we need to act discretely, fast, and with precision if we want to find out their true capabilities." Tevos said, surprising Valern and Sparatus in the process.

"Then I'll order the STGs to abort the mission and wait for a window of opportunity." Valern said.

"Now that that is solved, what are the latest reports on the Big Ring?" Sparatus asked.

"We can't tell. We lost contact with them 6 hours ago." Valern informed.

"Did you send a ship already to investigate?" Sparatus asked.

"Yes but it will take another 8 hours to reach the location. Apparently there's something blocking communications in the entire system. We aren't sure of what exactly it is, but once the ship arrives we'll find out."

Sparatus nodded and then left the chamber. Tevos wasn't far behind him, but Valern stayed a little longer. 'Could this be related somehow with the arrival of the System Alliance?' He thought to himself before leaving to his quarters.

**September 12, 2172, 0030 Hours, Citadel Council Calendar,**** 11 hours before Citadel & System Alliance Relationship Talks, ****Beta-Prometheus System, Surface of the Big Ring. **

Saren was currently outside the entrance to the facility were he and his security team had been ambushed. He wasn't alone in there, Thane Krios, the newest member of the SPECTRES, was with him, as well as the SPECTRE Reena T'nol.

They had been informed that the commando team had been reported MIA. And just when they received the disastrous news, they immediately set foot in the command center that was stablished outside the facility.

"Lieutenant, any intel on what's the situation down there?" Saren asked.

"Negative. We lost signal with both the Scientific and Commando teams once they got past 50 meters down side."

"So we basically are blind down there?" Saren asked with an incredulous tone.

"Not at all agent, before we sent the teams we deployed a pair of drones to map the facility, strangely they are still transmitting."

'Well, at least we won't get lost down there.' Saren thought. "Transfer the map to my Omni tool Lieutenant, and also mark the last point of communication of both teams."

"Affirmative. Transferring data."

"Also, if we don't report back in 5 hours, quarantine this zone. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Saren nodded and then turned towards the entrance again. He saw that both Thane and Reena were already equipped and ready to go. Thane had with him a pair of Predator Pistols, as well as a Scimmar Shotgun. Reena had opted to take instead an M-77 Paladin Pistol and a Disiple Shotgun. Saren had stuck with his Phaeston Assault Rifle and a pair of M-6 Carnifex pistols.

"Okay people let's move!" Saren commanded.

The other two SPECTRES nodded and followed Saren inside the facility. They arrived at a big room that had two walls surrounding a gravitational elevator. After checking that the room was clear, Thane went to the main console of the elevator and activate it.

"Okay, once the elevator stops use only radio contact. If something else is down there besides the Scientific and Commando teams, we don't want to make it aware of our presence. Understood?"

"Affirmative." Both SPECTRES said.

Saren nodded at them and turned to wait for the elevator to finish it's descend. During the wait Saren noted that he was getting static from the long range communicators, 'hmm maybe the materials used to construct this facility are causing the interference.' He thought.

When the elevator finished it's descend, the 3 SPECTRES immediately secured the room. Once the area was declared clear, they made their way towards a corridor on the south side. They entered another room, this one had three doors, all going in different directions, but only one of them was unlocked.

[It is unusually quiet down here. I feel like we are approaching some kind of trap.] Thane commented.

[Yea, it feels like we are being observed. Almost as if someone or something was studying us.] Reena said.

[Focus people. We have two teams missing down here.] Saren said.

They continued through the door, but once they entered the other side they were surprised by what they found.

[What happened in here?] Reena voiced the thoughts of everyone present.

On the room you could see some blackened areas on the walls, in some of them were even marks of dried blood. They also noticed the strange brown like substance falling from the walls and ceiling. But they didn't found any kind of bodies on the area.

[Hmm… It looks like some kind of firefight occurred here. Whatever it was that attacked the commandos managed to push them towards the next room.] Thane said, while analyzing the bullet holes on the walls.

[What makes you think that Thane? The Commandos are one of the best infantry that there is on all Citadel Space.] Saren said.

[The bullet holes on the walls, I have seen this before on several of my past assassinations jobs. When a group is scared or confused and try to retreat from an unidentified enemy or a force with more numbers, they tend to fire randomly in hopes of hitting and distracting the enemy long enough to retreat and regroup.] Thane explained.

[I see, but what could have managed to have such effect on a Commando team?] Saren thought out loud.

[Sir? The strange substance falling from the ceiling, it's organic.] Reena informed.

[Organic?] Saren said with a raised eyebrow.

[Affirmative. Whatever it was that attacked the Commandos, was organic.]

[Then we aren't alone down here, be careful and ready to shot anything that isn't the Scientific or Commando team.]

After hearing that all of them readied their weapons, ready to fire at a moment notice. They moved towards the door covered in dried blood, when they opened it, they noticed that they were on the upper floor of the room. And crossing through the room was some kind of bridge made of light.

[Sir? What's that on the other side?] Reena asked.

Saren looked through the scope of his rifle and immediately tensed a little.

[One of the Commandos.]

They hurried through the bridge, but before they finished crossing it they heard a scratching sound, and then, nothing.

[Did you two heard that?] Saren asked.

[Yea. It sounded like it was on the room where we came from.] Thane said.

[Yea. Thane go and check the room, if you see anything call us immediately, Reena you are with me. Let's check that body.]

Thane nodded and moved towards the room where they had come from, while Saren and Reena moved towards the dead Commando.

[Reena can you tell me the cause of the dead?]

[Hmm… analysis indicate that the wound on her stomach was the primary cause of dead. It appears that she lost too much blood, and really fast. Also I'm detecting several bones broken.]

[What caused the wound?] Saren sasked curiously.

[Some kind of sharp weapon, the cut is clean and it was in one hit. Probably some kind of spear or sword.]

[I don't think that an enemy using spears and swords could push back an armed Commando team Reena.]

[Well then see for yourself. The wound is too clean and precise to indicate any kind of fire weapon. The only weapons capable of doing damage like this are either a sword or a spear. A very thick spear or sword because it cut through the armor like if it wasn't there.]

'The answers only give base to more questions.' Saren thought. [Understood Reena. Thane how's the situation in the room?]

[Clean sir. Not a trace of anything new on here. It's almost as if we were in a ghost town.]

[Got it, come to my position, we are moving ahead.]

[Affirmative.]

Saren turned to look back at the dead body, the expression of terror still present on the Commando's face, 'We are missing something.' He thought. Saren looked around, looking for the Omni tool of the commando, but he didn't found anything.

Once Thane regrouped with them, they started moving towards the next room. There they found more signals of battle, also in the middle was some kind of crystal camera, bridges going around it, some with still active consoles and others were destroyed.

[Some kind of observational room perhaps?] Thane asked.

[Totally, the way the room is set up, and the central crystal room suggest that whoever constructed this place, was studding something.] Reena said.

[Let's keep moving, if we are lucky we'll find what exactly happened down here.]

Saren looked around the room and noticed that there were 2 doors unlocked. He checked the map on his Omni tool before signaling to go through the left. They entered to a corridor with some tubes running through the middle of it until turning upwards and continuing through the facility.

Once they got to the next room, they could see again a bath of blood and 2 more bodies.

[Reena check those bodies. Thane find out what exactly happened here, I'll secure the place.]

They nodded before turning to do as they were ordered. Saren took a look at the rest of the room, spotting nothing that shouldn't be here besides the blood and the bodies. When he returned to his initial position he saw Reena with a worried expression on her face.

[It's something wrong Reena?] Saren asked.

[Yes sir... The bodies… they are infected with some kind of substance. I can't tell what it is, but I know that whatever it is, it was the reason that killed them. Also the Scientist signals state that he has more exposure to the substance.]

[Was some kind of gas that killed them?] Saren wondered.

[Negative, whatever it is, it's alive at some level sir. It's organic in nature.]

[Like a parasite?] Saren asked confused.

[No not like a parasite, at least not the type that I know of.]

[Hmm put a beacon on here, we are taking the body for further analyzing once we…]

[Sir you'll want to see this.] Thane interrupted.

Saren looked towards Thane's position and saw that he was looking inside a corridor that went underground, right in the middle of the room. He indicated Reena to come with him. When both arrived at Thane's position, they immediately saw what Thane had found. In the corridor were the bodies of the scientist as well as the same brown liquid and multiple yellow-brown spikes. Most of them implanted on the scientists bodies.

[Reena, analyze those spikes, Thane what can you tell me about what happened here?]

Reena immediately went to the closest dead body, pulling out her Omni tool, scanning the spike and taking some samples.

[The evidence on the room suggest that the scientists were cornered on this corridor. Got shot by both sides. They all died at least 8 hours ago.] Thane said.

[And the marks of bullets on the walls?]

[The Commando team, when they got to this location. Probably saw the massacre on the corridor and started to investigate it, before turning back the way they came. That means that, when they were attacked, they were coming towards the surface, got pinned down and forced to retreat to this location. If we want to find out what happened to them, then I suggest to go through that door] Thane said, pointing in the end towards a door in the middle of the corridor.

Saren nodded at him and then turned towards Reena, [Reena what did you found?]

[The spikes are made of a dense material. Organic in nature also, but dense as the armor covering our ships and also really flexible.]

[So we basically know that some living creature, that uses primitive and organic weapons, killed the science team and some commandos. We are missing something here.]

No one said anything after that, they all were wondering what creature could cause such damage and destruction, using only primitive basic weapons. They decided that moving was the best option to find the answers, so they moved towards the door on the corridor.

Once they opened the door, they found 5 more bodies. 2 of them were killed like the rest of the bodies that they had found, but the other 3 had impacts of bullets from their own weapons.

[Friendly fire probably?] Thane asked.

[Perhaps. They were on alert on this room, ready to attack whatever it was that came through this door. But the attackers were already inside the room, they probably managed to confuse the commandos and in the confusion they fired at each other, thinking that it was the enemy. Or maybe something more sinister happened here.]

[Sir more signatures of that organic parasite on the 3 bodies killed by our weapons.] Reena informed.

After hearing this, Saren's eyes widened in surprise. He had finally solved some part of this big puzzle.

[The Commandos killed by our weapons. They were fired at in purpose, it wasn't an accident. Something here was infecting the commandos and scientist, the Commandos figured that out. But why kill them, was this infection lethal to them too, even if they weren't infected? Or was it something else?]

[Sir I'm picking 1 contact coming towards our position from that direction.] Thane said while indicating the door in the other side of the room.

[Ready your weapons, if it isn't a scientist or a commando kill it.]

Thane and Reena nodded and then the 3 of them waited a few seconds before the door opened with a hiss. There in the doorway stood a surviving Commando, wounded and probably on its last minutes of life.

[Come on lets help her!] Saren said.

"Hey are you okay?" Reena asked while helping the Commando to sit down.

"Scientists…search team…monsters killed them all…OH! Please don't let them take me too!" The commando said.

"She's delirious. Probably has a trauma caused by what happened here." Reena said.

"Hey!" Saren said, managing to gain the Commando's attention. "Tell us what happened here? What monsters are you talking about?"

For a moment reason seemed to return to the Commando, and the she answered in a whisper, as if afraid that someone else might hear her. "We…we were looking for the scientists on here. Whe-en we found out that they were all dead, we decided to take a body for an autopsy. In…in our way to the surface we were ambushed by this mo-mo-monsters. They just attacked us, our weapons had little to no effect against them. Only shotguns or heavy pistols seemed to work. We were forced to retreat to that room" she said while pointing to the room from which she came from. "But they were already waiting for us, they started to kill us all, they even managed to turn some of us against us after being implanted by one of the monsters. I-I-I just stood there, watching as everything happened. And then nothing, I woke up wounded, I tried… tried to…" And whatever else she tried to say would never be known, because at that moment she died by her wounds.

[Damn!] Saren said, anger in his voice after hearing the delirious Commando, [We better get back to the surface, warn the rest of the fleet. If what she said is true, then we may have freed a parasitic species of some kind.]

[Understood.]

They all prepared themselves to leave, Thane pulled out his Scimmar Shotgun, activating incendiary ammo on it. Reena took her Disiple and activated the warp ammo mode on it. Saren opted to use his 2 Carnifex pistols, activating incendiary ammo in one and in the other used explosive ammo. If what the Commando said about the ineffectiveness of their assault rifles was true, then he didn't want to risk it in case they encountered this parasites on their way out.

[Sir I'm picking multiple contacts coming from the west, east and south rooms.] Thane informed.

[Okay people, prepare yourselves. We are getting out of here NOW, cover each other and don't separate.] Saren ordered.

The 2 other SPECTRES nodded at that, Reena ready to use her biotic abilities to help her two companions, while Thane and Saren aimed to the doors. In short all of them were ready to take on the incoming firefight.

**A/N: I know that you guys are probably hating me right now for this cliff hanger hehe. But honestly it's fun when you do it to someone else haha xD you should try it. Our first glimpse with the Master Chief Yay! Don't worry you will see more of him in the incoming chapters. Okay now Thane a SPECTRE, yea I know that it doesn't seem right in a way, but the SPECTRES are formed by the best there is that each race can offer, and Thane is one of the bests assassin and analyst of situations that there is. The negotiations between the Alliance and the Citadel I know that they looked more like a history class but honestly I couldn't come with anything else that suited my purposes. Also the codex has been updated, Nothing mayor just some extra additions to the characters and ships. **

**Now any similarities between this chapter and any other fanfiction that you have read and the Halo game, the credit goes to all their respective authors. Until the next chapter and REVIEW!**


	5. Outbreak

The Next Great Journey

**A/N: And I'm back with another chapter. Thanks to everyone who have read this story so far, and also to the ones that reviewed this. **

**Also the negotiations part on chapter 4 has been edited (It was like 2 hours after I post the chapter), the end result is slightly the same. Either way, if you hadn't read it yet I recommend to at least read again that part to better get a hold of how the situation at hand is going on the story. **

**Now onto the chapter.**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thoughts'**

**[Radio Communications, Ground forces-Ground forces, and Ship-Ship]**

**{Ground to Ship Communications}**

**Flash back of previous chapter(s) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or Mass Effect both belong to their perspective owners. Any similarities between this chapter, Halo 1 and 2, and Halo The Flood belong to their respective authors.**

Chapter 5: Outbreak

**September 12, 2172, 0230 Hours, Citadel Council Calendar,**** 9 hours before Citadel & System Alliance Relationship Talks,****Beta-Prometheus System, Inside Containment Facility on the Big Ring. **

[Sir I'm picking multiple contacts coming from the west, east and south rooms.] Thane informed.

[Okay people, prepare yourselves. We are getting out of here NOW, cover each other and don't separate.] Saren ordered.

The 2 other SPECTRES nodded at that, Reena ready to use her biotic abilities to help her two companions, while Thane and Saren aimed at the doors. In short all of them were ready to take on the incoming firefight.

The sound of trying to forcibly open a door could be heard on the room. Thane and Saren focused their sights on the doors from which the sounds came from, but then the sounds suddenly stopped.

[Do you think that they left?] Reena asked.

[No. They are planning something, probably a way to distract us?] Saren wondered.

[Do you heard that?] Thane suddenly asked.

That called the attention of Reena and Saren, both focused more on their senses and in did they could hear something. 'It sounds like something is moving through the room.' Saren realized.

He turned around and saw that his speculations were confirmed. There on the wall was what looked like some kind of gigantic arachnid, and it was contracting on itself, changing its form to that of some kind of turret.

[Behind us!] Saren warned, but it was too late already. Once Thane and Reena turned to fire, the doors were thrown inside the room. Dozens if not hundreds of small rounded forms swarmed through the room towards them while the spider like turret opened fire on them.

Reena immediately created a barrier, protecting her and the other 2 SPECTRES while Saren concentrated fire on the arachnid turret and Thane focused on the small rounded things.

Saren immediately noted that the arachnid being was vulnerable to incendiary rounds, especially when mixed with explosive rounds. It didn't took him even an entire thermal clip from his pistols to kill the thing, but now the rounded things had becommed a bigger problem. Every time that either Thane or Saren killed one of them, 10 more appeared to take their place.

[We have to get out. Reena I want you to use shockwave towards the closest door, that'll give us enough time to get out of the room.] Saren ordered.

Reena nodded before letting her barrier fall in order to use shockwave. She concentrated her energy, which was already weakened by the multiple attacks by the rounded creatures. Once she got the energy required she let go a shockwave concentrated more on distance than in pure power force towards the left door.

[Let's go.] Saren said.

All of them ran towards the door, while shooting towards the swarm of enemies. Once they got inside the other room, Reena used her biotics to close the door using the debris inside the room.

[That'll gives us enough time to plan something.] Reena said.

[What where those things?] Thane asked.

[I don't know, probably the monsters that the Commando mentioned. It really doesn't matter right now, what it does matter is how to get out of this bunker.] Saren said as he observed the room, looking for any kind of exit besides the one they had come from.

[Over there, on the upper level. There's an open door.] Thane said having caught on what Saren was looking for.

[But how do we get up there, there aren't any stairs or elevators down here.] Reena pointed out.

[Hmm, Thane if you give me an impulse to get up there, I can help the both of you to get up.] Saren said.

Thane nodded and was positioning himself to help Saren but then the blocked door was thrown inside. Immediately dozens of the rounded things started entering, but this time they were accompanied by another bigger beings that resembled the Asari commandos and the scientific team, some of them even had weapons.

[Take cover!] Saren said.

Immediately the 3 SPECTRES took cover behind some pillars and started opening fire on everything that moved towards them. Reena used warp on one of the mutated Commandos, but to her utter horror and surprise, she found out that the thing was practically immune to it, even when it didn't had any kind of kinetic barriers or shields.

Thane wasn't fairing any better either, he was concentrating his shotgun fire on the rounded things keeping them at bay but it was turning difficult as time went by.

Saren, like Thane had just found out just how difficult it was to keep the hostiles at bay. 'This things are practically immune to most of our weaponry! We need to do something before it's too late.' He thought. After a few more seconds Saren had come with an idea. [Reena! I want you to form a singularity in the middle of those things. I'm going to throw a grenade at it, when it gets in range of the singularity I want you to detonate it with warp, shockwave, or whatever.] Saren Ordered.

Reena nodded and then formed a singularity, which immediately started to levitate the hostiles and destroying the rounded ones. Saren took out an incendiary grenade, activating it in the process. He immediately made the necessary calculations before throwing it at the singularity.

Saren watched it, feeling as time slowed down around him. When he looked back towards the enemy, he noticed that one of the mutated doctors was closing the distance between them. He activated his Omni Blade, ready to take the enemy head on, but just as he was ready to strike, the singularity and the grenade detonated, killing most of the enemies on the room and also throwing him and the infected doctor to the floor. The infected doctor recovered faster than Saren, immediately launching itself towards the downed SPECTRE ready to strike for the kill, but in the last moment it was killed by 3 Shotgun shots from Thane.

[Are you okay Sir?] Thane asked.

[Affirmative. Thanks for the save, now let's get out of here before more of those things arrive.]

Thane and Reena nodded, preparing themselves to get to the second floor of the room. When the 3 of them got to the second level, Saren immediately took point. He opened the unlocked door that lead them through a long corridor towards what they hopped was the elevator room. When they got out of the corridor, the scene that greeted them made them stop on their tracks, fear and horror crossing through their faces.

[Please tell me that THAT isn't the elevator.] Reena said while pointing at a destroyed platform on the center of the room.

[I fear that it IS the elevator Reena.] Thane responded.

[Damn, we'll have to find an alternate route.] Saren said while checking the map on his Omni tool. [Here, if we cross through this 3 rooms on the floor below us, and then we take the east corridor on the third room, we will get to a secondary elevator that will put us at 3 levels from the surface. Then we'll just have to cross another 4 rooms and take the elevator in that room to get the hell out of here.] Saren informed while highlighting the route in his Omni tool.

[It appears to be the only way out. Sir how much time we have left before command assume that we are dead?] Thane asked.

[We have 1 hour left. We will have to hurry up if we want to stablish contact with command from down here.] Saren informed.

Thane and Reena nodded. The 3 Spectres prepared their weapons to cause the more possible damage towards the abominations that attacked them before moving towards the door. Also all of them mentally prepared to pass through the horrors that awaited them on the other side. Saren opened the door and then hell broke off in the room.

**September 12, 2172, 0330 Hours, Citadel Council Calendar,**** 8 hours before Citadel & System Alliance Relationship Talks,****Beta-Prometheus System, Outside Containment Facility on the Big Ring. **

Outside the facility the security teams of the zone were nervous, it had been already 3 hours without any kind of contact from the Commandos or SPECTRES that were inside the facility.

"Hey, do you think that our people down there is okay?" An Asari guard asked her companion.

"I don't know, I mean we have a Commando team and a SPECTRE team down there, surely it's nothing but interference from the inside." The Turian answered to the Asari.

"Yea but, I don't know, I have this strange feeling like something bad is about to happen. Do you know what I mean?"

"It's probably your nerves, we have been all on edge since the loss of communications with the investigational team."

"I don't think that it's only my nerves…"

[Any available units, please respond. Is anyone alive out there?] The short range communications unit transmitted.

[Here patrolling guard Delta-2-5, what's the situation?] The Turian responded.

[We have been attacked, all our units are decimated! I think I'm the last one alive here!] The one on the other end said in a voice that could only be described as terrified.

[Attacked? By the Guardians?]

[No, no, no! Monsters! They managed to turn the rest of our units against us in a matter of seconds, they, they transformed them in one of theirs!]

[Officer calm down! What's the position of the attackers?]

[They are outside the communications rel… Oh no please don't let them take me too, no…] The transmission was cut by static.

[Officer are you there?] The Turian tried, [Officer please respond.] But he got nothing back besides static.

"Damn, we have to check the base. Come on let's go."

"Wait! I'm detecting incoming signals on the radar."

"Hostiles?"

"Negative, they are friendly but…"

"But what?"

"They are moving too fast to be on foot, maybe command sent some vehicles?" She wondered.

Before her partner could respond, both of them heard some kind of scream and then, from the forest 4 strange beings jumped at them, killing them in a matter of seconds without giving them an opportunity to fight back.

Meanwhile on the supply landing field, the infected guards and infection forms were boarding the multiple drop ships. The drop ships took out of the landing field and moved towards the ships on orbit, ready to take control of them and then spread in the rest of the galaxy. The Flood had finally broken free from its prison, and this time it was more dangerous than ever.

**202,574, 0410 Hours, Forerunner Calendar,**** 7 hours 20 minutes before Citadel & System Alliance Relationship Talks,**** Labeled ****Beta-Prometheus System by the Citadel Council, Installation 06**_**.**_

216-Redeemer was not happy with the current events unfolded on the entire installation. He had distributed the Sentinels in the different containment facilities on the installation, but he had committed an error. He wasn't sure if he had committed it because of the stages on rampancy that he was at, or if it was because for thousands of years he had done nothing but stay practically inactive.

Yes he had managed to contain and secure 7 of the 10 containment facilities, which all of them were opened when the Citadel forces managed to unlock the linked security system on the doors of the facilities. Once the Flood on the other 3 containment facilities had escaped, he sent the Sentinels to combat it. But he knew that it was just a matter of time before the Flood controlled the entire installation, he needed reinforcements of any kind right now, especially when the Citadel units had proved that they were totally inefficient against the Flood.

Just as 216-Redeemer was thinking of a way to solve this problem, the long range sensors detected slipspace signals on the system. He saw via the sensors that 6 ships had arrived, and by the information received by the scans, he could tell that 5 of the ships belonged to a single species, while the 6th one belonged to a different one. "Some kind of alliance it may seem. And by the looks of it, the Reclaimers are part of it! I need to prepare the first contact procedure in order to request their help against the flood." He said to himself while floating away to make the necessary preparations.

**September 12, 2574, 0410 Hours, Systems Alliance Calendar,**** 7 hours 20 minutes before Citadel & Systems Alliance Relationship Talks,**** Labeled ****Beta-Prometheus System by the Citadel Council****, CSO-Class Super Carrier ****_Darkness Coming_****.**

Thel Vadam was currently on the bridge of his ship, observing the status of the battle group and the system. He hadn't missed the fact that the entire Battle Group had practically exited slipspace inside the gaseous planet on the system, but knowing ONI there had to be a good reason.

"Lieutenant Tri'con contact the _Early Arrival _and the _Infinity_. Chief Warrant Officer Noles scan the system and send drones to the ring, I want a visual image on the tactical screen ASAP." Thel commanded.

"Affirmative Arbiter.", "It'll be done sir" Both of them responded.

Thel turned towards the tactical screen were an image of the system was starting to reveal, as well as the surface images of the ring. He could see that there were 4 ships on orbit around the ring, 2 of them belonged to the Turian Hierarchy while the other 2 were different, 'Probably Asari and Salarian ships.' Thel thought. He returned to watch the system again, he could see that it was only a matter of time before the Citadel forces detected their ships, but he also could tell that their focus was on 2 ships of the Citadel forces. Those 2 ships were apart from the rest of the ships and also both of them had several damage on their outer armor, but the other 2 ships were aiming their cannons at them.

"Arbiter the _Early Arrival _and the _Infinity _are online." Tri'con informed.

Thel nodded and then turned towards the communication's screen, there he saw the faces of Captain Foley and Admiral Lasky. For some reason Lasky looked perturbed while Foley looked preoccupied.

[Admiral Lasky, Captain Foley.] Thel saluted.

[Arbiter.] Both of them saluted back.

[Captain Foley, could you explain why the coordinates that you sent us were almost inside the planet that my ships are beside to?]

[Yes Arbiter. You'll see, when we arrived at the system, we noticed that the Citadel forces would be able to detect our slipspace entries on the system, unless the ships came already under camouflage or that our ships exited besides the planet. That way the storms of the planet would hide your incoming signatures for a period of time.] Foley explained.

[I see. In that case, can someone of you tell me what happened to those 2 ships?] Thel asked while pointing at the ships that were damaged.

[The Flood is what happened.] That simple sentence was everything that Thel needed to hear before starting giving orders.

[Admiral Lasky, I want your ship to destroy both of those ships, that's a priority, but contact and inform the other 2 ships about our intentions towards those ships. Also deploy 5 of your Charon Class Frigates 3 of them are to stay on formation while 2 accompany your ship. Once you are in range send 2 teams of SPARTANS down to the ring, one of them is to locate and extract the INDEX from the surface, and the other is to look for any survivors.]

[Understood Arbiter. What do we do if we encounter an Oracle on the ring?] Lasky asked.

[Unless it proves hostile, don't destroy it. Tell the SPARTAN teams to try and get all the relevant information from it.]

Lasky nodded before saluting and cutting the connection.

[Captain Foley I want your ship to coordinate with the 3 Corvettes and Charon Frigates to stablish a perimeter around the relay. Nothing leaves or enters this system without permission, understood?]

[Affirmative Arbiter. With your permission, I want to set up a perimeter of tactical nuclear mines at 200,000 km from the relay, and a check point group on the other side of the relay.]

[Permission granted. If any Citadel ship attempts to enter the system, contact them and inform them that the zone is under quarantine by the System Alliance. If they still try to enter, disable their ships.] Thel said, [Also prepare 1 SHIVA bomb for deployment; do not fire it unless I personally give you the order and confirmation codes.]

[Affirmative Arbiter.] Foley said before disconnecting the line and moving towards the relay with the 3 Corvettes and Frigates.

"Arbiter, precise scans of the system are complete, also we are receiving visual images as well as thermal images of the ring's surface." Officer Noles informed.

Thel looked at the tactical screen were he located the biggest moon orbiting the gaseous planet that was besides his ship. "Lieutenant Commander Jes, I want you to coordinate a team on the surface of the largest moon orbiting this planet." Thel said while pointing at said planet and moon, "We will deploy a Spire Tower to hide the _Darkness Coming_ from the Citadel ships. I want your team to establish defenses around it. Also, mark Anti-Air cannons positions for deployment around the spire."

"I'll start right away Arbiter." Jes said before leaving the bridge to prepare the tactical team.

Thel turned back to watch the visual images from the ring's surface, he could see that a big portion of the ring was already controlled by the flood, he could also see that the camp site of the Citadel forces was still intact.

"Lieutenant Tri'con, send word to Admiral Lasky to deploy a SPARTAN team on sector 5, quadrant 7 on the ring. There's a camp site still intact there."

"Affirmative Arbiter." Tri'con said.

**September 12, 2574, 0430 Hours, Systems Alliance Calendar,**** 7 hours before Citadel & Systems Alliance Relationship Talks,**** Labeled ****Beta-Prometheus System by the Citadel Council****, ****_UNSC Infinity_****.**

Admiral Lasky was currently observing and analyzing the tactical screen, thinking of how to convince the Citadel forces to move their ships out of the way so the MACs on the _Infinity _didn't hit them. But that meant that, the one in charge of the ships would be condemning the remaining survivors of both infected ships to their deaths.

"Sir, the Citadel ships are online." Hades, the new AI of the _Infinity, _said. Since the discovery of another shield world in 2573, the Systems Alliance could now create AIs that have a 15 year lifespan period before entering to the rampancy stage. Making them more efficient and also with more time to even prolong the rampancy stage for about 2 extra years. This was a great advantage for the Systems Alliance because with the increased lifespan of the AIs, they could now perform even more tasks without the risk of accelerating the rampancy stage.

Lasky looked at the communications screen and there he saw a Turian and an Asari, both of them with concerned expressions. 'They probably know what's happening on the other 2 ships.' Lasky thought.

[Greetings, I'm Admiral Thomas Lasky of the Systems Alliance.]

After both the Asari and the Turian recovered a bit they answered, [Greetings, I'm Captain Tristana], [And I'm Commander Orgden.]

[Captain, Commander. While I would like to continue this conversation, I need that both of your ships move to the following coordinates.] Lasky said while sending the coordinates to them, [If you want to know why, the answer is because the other 2 ships of your group are infected and controlled by the Flood. If we don't destroy them now, then, they could escape and start infecting other planets, maybe even entire systems if they have the necessary numbers.] Lasky said.

[Admiral, if you refer to the abominations that are inside the other 2 ships under my command, then I can't do that. At least not before we send help to extract the survivors of those ships!] Tristana said with an alarmed and somewhat scared voice.

[Captain, believe me when I say that it is already too late to look for any survivors on the ships. We have already encountered and fought against the Flood in the past, if we don't destroy those ships NOW, then we are condemning innocents to a fate worse than death. So I ask you to move your ships out of the way so we can fire on them.] Lasky pleaded. It wasn't that he was heartless, but in this kind of situations one had to put their personal feelings outside for the greater good of others.

[I WON'T abandon the crew inside those two ships. I'm sorry Admiral, but we are sending reinforcements to those ships.] Tristana said with determination.

[Captain, I know it hurts to leave people behind to their deaths, believe me I have passed for that situation already too many times. But it is already too late for the crew inside the infected ships, our scanners are only picking Flood signatures inside. If we don't destroy them now, then they will escape to the next system infecting even more people. So I won't ask this again. Move your ships out of the way, or we would fire to the infected ships, even if your ships are in the way of our fire trajectory.] Lasky said with a stern gaze.

Tristana looked conflicted, not being able to make a decision. Lasky noted that she was emotionally stressed, he didn't fault her for that, hell! he was also stressed because of the presence of the Flood on those ships. But under this situation the captain couldn't hide it any more, she wasn't in her best mind set right now. And it appeared that Commander Orgden noticed it too.

[Captain, we have to move our ships like the Admiral said, and also our scanners are only picking the abominations signatures too, it is already too late to save them.] Orgden said with sympathy towards what Tristana was filing.

After some more seconds of internal conflict, Tristana finally nodded and ordered her ship and the Commander's one to move out of the way.

After the ships were out of harm's way, Lasky didn't waste any more time, "Hades, open fire on the infected ships. Make sure that nothing is left of them." He said towards the AI.

"Affirmative Admiral"

Both the Alliance's and Citadel's ships watched as the 3 MAC cannons of the _Infinity _fired, the rounds traveling through the void of space towards their targets. Two of the three rounds fired impacted the ship on the right, destroying it immediately in a ball of fire. The third round hit the other ship, but it wasn't destroyed and started to move out of range of _Infinity's _weapons. While the ship had lost what appeared to be one of its wings, the Flood had already infected the ship enough to create its own organic hull outside the ship, helping it absorb grand part of the kinetic energy of the round.

"Sir the ship it's exiting our weapon's maximum range." An officer said.

"Follow that ship, don't let it escape!" Lasky said.

"Sir, the ship is going too fast to reach it in time at our current velocity. Also they are powering up what I think it is their FTL capabilities."

"Fire the frontal energy projectors." Lasky ordered.

"Affirmative, energy projectors at 10% charge." Hades said.

"Sir the infected ship's energy levels are elevating. They are almost ready to make the jump." An officer on the bridge said.

"45% charge on the energy projectors." Hades updated.

"Sir, 30 seconds for the infected ship to be out of our weapons range." The officer replied.

"Are any other of our ships close enough of the infected ship?" Lasky asked to no one in particular.

"Negative sir."

"15 seconds for the infected ship to be out of our weapons range."

"80% charge ready. Sir we can fire one energy projector, but it will be at low power." Hades informed.

"Do it, that ship is already damaged enough, it should be enough power to finish it."

"5 seconds"

"Firing frontal energy projector."

Lasky saw as a beam of pure white light exited the _Infinity_, approaching the infected ship in matter of seconds. But just as it was about to hit it, the infected ship made the jump towards the void of space.

"Fuck! Anyone, I want to know where that ship went. And I want to know it yesterday!" Lasky ordered.

"Affirmative sir." An officer responded.

"Sir, SPARTAN teams Crimson and Majestic are ready for deployment." Hades informed.

"Tell them to board the pelicans." Lasky said.

"Affirmative, message sent." Hades said.

"Contact the frigate _Ace of Spades_ Lieutenant."

"Yes sir. _Ace of Spades _on screen 3 sir." The Lieutenant responded.

Lasky turned to screen 3, there he saw Commander Sor, a Kig-Yar veteran from the Human-Covenant war.

[Admiral.] Sor saluted.

[Commander.] Lasky returned the salute, [I want your ship to enter the ring's atmosphere, you are to provide orbital and air support to the 2 SPARTAN teams that we are deploying. Also assist with the evacuation of any Citadel forces on the ring.]

[Affirmative Admiral.] Sor replied before cutting the transmission.

"Sir, I got the trajectory vector of the infected ship. It appears that it is moving towards the next system." The navigation officer replied.

"Noted. Hades, deploy the frigates _Sunset _and _Eclipse Shadow_, inform them to persecute and destroy that infected ship."

"Affirmative Admiral, deploying frigates."

Lasky nodded and turned to the tactical screen to watch the progress on the system. He saw that the Spire Tower had already been deployed, hiding the _Darkness Coming_ from all sensors and visual range, that is the sensors that didn't had Alliance's programing to detect those ships cloaked. Lasky also noted that the _Ace of Spades _was already on orbit above the Citadel's camp site.

"Hades, stablish a line with Majestic and Crimson teams."

"SPARTANS on the line sir."

**September 12, 2574, 0520 Hours, Systems Alliance Calendar,**** 6 hours 10 minutes before Citadel & Systems Alliance Relationship Talks,**** Labeled ****Beta-Prometheus System by the Citadel Council****, Pelican KILO-2-3-7.**

Jhon-117, also known as Master Chief and now as Crimson 4, was currently checking his weapons and armor systems for the second time on the pelican. He had brought his trusted MA5D Assault Rifle, an M6G Pistol, a Carbine, and a hard-light shield. But he wasn't the only one checking his weapons systems, the rest of Crimson team was doing it to.

Lieutenant Commander Axel, or Crimson 1, was checking his M392 DMR, BR55HB SR Battle Rifle, a T25 DEP-Plasma Pistol, and his Autosentry. Second-Lieutenant Sarx, or Crimson 2, was checking his T51 DER/1-Plasma Repeater, his pair of T33 GML-Needler, his T1 EW/S-Energy Sword, and his camouflage unit. And like the rest of his companions, Lieutenant Blackburn, or Crimson 3, was calibrating the scope of his SRS99-Sniper Rifle; he also had an M6G pistol and a T31R-Needle Rifle, and the Promethean Vision on his helmet.

John had been assigned to Crimson team the moment that he had stepped into the _Infinity_. At first he wasn't comfortable with the sudden change, being a lone wolf for the most part of 2 decades had being the main reason, but once he started to train with them, he started to feel more comfortable.

[Crimson team, incoming transmission from the Admiral, patching it through.] The pilot informed.

The central part of the cargo bay of the pelican lit up, showing the holographic images of Admiral Lasky and Majestic Team. The SPARTANS immediately saluted, receiving a salute back from the Admiral and the signal to stay at ease.

{Crimson, Majestic team.} Lasky commenced, {Your objectives are to evacuate the survivors on the ring as well as to retrieve the Index. Majestic you'll be in charge of the evacuation, the Frigate _Ace of Spades_ will provide support fire. You need to guide the survivors to this clearing at the north of the Citadel camp site.} A holographic image of a clearing at 2 km north from the camp site appeared, {There the _Ace of Spades_ will land and open its cargo bay to extract everyone in one go.}

{Understood Admiral.} DeMarco said.

{Crimson, you'll be deployed at 3 km from where we assume the Index is. Your objective is to retrieve the Index, we can't let it fall on enemy hands. Also, the insertion point is on controlled Flood space, so air support will be limited or non-existent depending on how much inside enemy territory you are.}

{Understood Sir.} Axel replied.

{Majestic, once you finish your objective, you are to help Crimson on retrieving the Index. A Stealth Phantom drop ship will get you to Crimson's position.}

{Understood.} DeMarco answered again.

Lasky nodded, {If any of you encounter the Oracle of the ring, don't fire on it unless it proves hostile. If you got the chance try to extract all the relevant information from it.} After hearing the affirmatives from the SPARTANS, Lasky continued, {Good luck SPARTANS.} And with that Lasky cut the transmission.

[2 minutes to the LZ Crimson.] The pilot informed.

"All right people, you heard the Admiral. Chief you have fought the Flood before, any suggestions?" Axel asked.

"Shoot at the center of mass until they drop dead, explosives also work. And also, don't fight the Flood alone unless is your only option."

"Noted." Axel said.

[1 minute to the LZ Crimson.] The pilot updated.

Crimson team prepared itself for the landing. Moments later the back door of the Pelican opened, showing the multiple structures on the ring. The Pelican landed in one of the structures, letting Crimson disembark.

[Good luck out there Crimson.] The pilot said before taking off.

[Alright people check your radios.] Axel said.

[Crimson 2, check]

[Crimson 3, check]

[Crimson 4, check]

[Alright people, let's move.] Axel said.

Crimson team moved through the room stopping at the entrance of what they presumed was an elevator tunnel that went down.

[Where do you think that this tunnel leads to?] Sarx asked.

[To the outside of the structure, thermal images shown no enemy presence on it.] Blackburn responded.

[Alright, Crimson 2 and 4, you two go down there and secure the zone. Crimson 3 and I will over watch the road ahead from up here.]

[Understood.] Sarx responded.

Sarx and John jumped inside the tube, once they got to the bottom of it they were met with a field that resembled some kind of warzone. Debris was everywhere on the area offering some cover, craters covered the entire terrain, and there were some kind of vehicles destroyed on the area. The fact that it was raining didn't offered a good view to the zone either.

[Crimson 1, Crimson 4 here do you copy?]

[Affirmative Crimson 4, what do you guys see?]

[Some kind of warzone, there's no signal of Flood presence down here. I can also see a big tower 2 kilometers to the north.]

[We can see it too from up here. It appears that there's were the Index is. Blackburn says that he can see several Sentinels guarding the structure.]

[What are our orders sir? Do we proceed to the tower?]

[Negative, wait for Blackburn and me to get down there.]

[Sir, multiple Flood combat forms approaching Crimson 2 and 4's position.] Blackburn said.

[Crimson 2 and 4, prepare for engagement, Blackburn and I will give covering fire from up here.]

[Understood sir.] John said before turning to his companion, noticing that he was slightly more tense than normal. "First time fighting the Flood?"

"First time fighting the Flood alongside a SPARTAN." Sarx responded.

"Installation 04 or Grand Charity?" John asked.

"Grand Charity, like you humans would say, it was a living hell." Sarx chuckled trying to alleviate their situation.

Chief nodded and turned to watch the field ahead. He heard the sound of Sniper fire from up the structure that they had come from.

"It appears that the parasite is close." Sarx commented.

"It appears so. Sarx activate your camouflage, I'll draw their attention once they get here, then you strike from behind." John said.

Sarx nodded before disappearing on sight, not even the outline of his form could be seen when he was moving. The only thing that could tell John were Sarx was, was his radar.

Some seconds passed before John saw the Flood forces approaching, he didn't waste any more time and opened fire with his assault rifle. He managed to kill 2 of the incoming combat forms before taking cover to reload. He swapped his assault rifle for the Carbine before getting off cover and aiming at the wall besides the Flood forces. Through the scope he saw an arachnid Flood form that was firing its spikes at him. John aimed between the two towers loaded of spikes and fired 5 rounds towards it. The arachnid like Flood contracted in itself letting a shriek as the rounds impacted before moving to another position.

[Sarx take them from behind now.] John said.

Sarx didn't respond, he opted instead to activate his Energy Sword. Sarx ran towards the Flood's position from behind, cutting, slashing, and firing through their forces without the Flood knowing until it was already too late to respond. One of the arachnid forms fired its spikes at Sarx but it couldn't fire more than a couple before a sniper round crossed through its form, killing it and another combat form besides it. The spider like thing dropped dead on top of another combat form before it too received 5 rounds from a DMR, killing it in the process too.

Sarx checked his surroundings before saying, [The parasite is eliminated. I can't detect any more on the area.]

[Affirmative. We are going down there.] Axel responded while he and Blackburn jumped inside the tunnel.

John surveyed the combat zone, noticing that one of the dead combat forms had some kind of pistol with it, he grabbed it and inspect it. When john took it he noticed that the weight of the pistol wasn't right, according to his helmet's scans the pistol should weight 3 times more of what it weight it now. He pressed one of the side buttons and watched in astonishment as the pistol retracted in itself forming a square form, he also noticed that the weight of the pistol had increased. 'Some kind of system for easy carrying perhaps?' John wondered.

"Hey Chief, what you got over there?" Axel asked.

"Some kind of pistol sir." He responded while passing it to him.

"Hmm, hold on to it, ONI will want to inspect it." Axel responded before turning back towards the rest of his team. "Alright people, telemetry shows that the tower ahead is where our objective is. It is at 2 Kilometers from our position but the zone between is Flood controlled territory. There's what we presume some kind of anti-air batteries on the zone, if we want to get out of here we will have to destroy them. Blackburn, contact the _Ace of Spades_ and request a Specter vehicle."

"Affirmative sir." Blackburn responded.

[Majestic team, Crimson here, do you read?] Axel asked through the radio.

[Affirmative Crimson, what do you need?] DeMarco answered.

[How's your objective going?]

[We are escorting the survivors towards the clearing. So far we have managed to hold back the Flood with the help of some soldiers and Commandos from the camp.]

[Understood, in that case meet us on the tower when you finish.] Axel said while sending the coordinates to DeMarco.

[Affirmative, Majestic out.]

"Sir, Specter arrives in 5 minutes." Blackburn said.

"Understood, keep an eye out people."

After securing the zone for the second time a Phantom carrying a Specter arrived. Its gravitational hold being deactivated to drop the assault vehicle for the SPARTAN's use, before taking off.

"Sarx you drive, Blackburn take the turret, Chief you got right side. Let's move." Axel ordered.

Everyone got inside the Specter before taking off towards the tower. On the way to the tower they passed by multiple destroyed fields and structures, vehicles, craters, and bodies filled the path.

The Specter speeded up through a natural bridge that connected two cannons, but then it stopped. On the other side of the bridge, directly cutting their path were multiple Flood anti-air guns and several Flood combat forms.

[Sir, what are your orders?] Sarx asked.

[Pull back to the edge of the cannon, Blackburn order an orbital strike in that anti-air position.] Axel replied.

[Affirmative.] Blackburn responded, {_Ace of Spades_ do you read? Crimson 3 here, we require orbital bombardment in our position, over.}

{Crimson 3 we read you. Orbital bombardment is authorized, mark the tangos for Archer firing over.}

{Affirmative marking tangos.} Blackburn responded, [Sir, orbital bombardment is authorized, we just need to mark the tangos.]

[Understood.] Axel said before taking his laser designator and marking the Flood position.

{Target acquired, Crimson step back we are firing in 15 seconds over.} The _Ace of Spades _responded.

[Sarx pull this thing back now.] Axel ordered.

The Specter speeded back towards some rock formation for cover. Once they made it all the way to cover the Archer Missiles struck the Flood positon, killing everything that was in the area.

[Alright Sarx let's keep moving.] Axel said.

The Specter moved through the bridge, but when it was half way through, Crimson team heard a crack. Sarx activated the internal scanners of the Specter and what he found preoccupied him.

[Sir, the bridge's integrity it's compromised, we won't make it to the other side before the bridge collapses.]

[Accelerate this thing at the maximum, Chief prepare a gravitational lift. Fire it in front of the Specter when I give you the signal.] Axel said.

[Got it.] Chief responded.

The Specter accelerated towards the other side of the bridge at its maximum velocity. And that's when the bridge started to collapse, it suddenly became a race between the collapsing bridge and the Specter. The Specter tried to go even faster, but not even all the technology that it had could compete with Newton's laws.

[Chief, deploy the lift now!] Axel said.

John launched the gravitational lift with all his force towards the front of the Specter. It landed 10 meters ahead of it, immediately activating after hitting the floor. The Specter speeded towards it as the bridge collapsed right under it, but in the last second the gravitational lift launched the Specter up and ahead. Its velocity compensating for the distance required to arrive to the safety of the other side of the cannon resulted barely enough. The Specter landed and speeded towards the tower without glancing back to the destroyed bridge.

Some minutes after crossing the bridge, Crimson team encountered one of the many Flood resistance that was between them and the tower. Blackburn immediately opened fire, the plasma turret of the Specter, aided by DMR and Assault Rifle fire, cut through enemy lines killing any Flood resistance left on the area.

[Sarx! How much till the tower?] Axel yells above the noise.

[1.2 Kilometers sir, at this rate we will arrive in 15 minutes.]

[Understood, Crimson keep firing. Don't let this bastards have a chance to hit us.] Axel commanded while killing an arachnid Flood form that tried to hijack the Specter.

**September 12, 2172, 0600 Hours, Citadel Council Calendar,**** 5 hours 30 minutes before Citadel & System Alliance Relationship Talks,****Beta-Prometheus System, Inside Containment Facility on the Big Ring. **

The 3 SPECTRES team was currently fighting the abominations on the room before the second elevator that will take them to the surface of the ring. All of them were already too tired but their survival instinct negated to succumb to such need of rest. Saren had already run out of thermal clips for all his weapons, he was currently using his Omni Blade to combat the abominations. He had discovered that the Omni Blade was a really effective weapon against those things but that meant that he had to fight in close and personal.

Thane, like Saren, had only his dual Omni Blades to combat the parasites. His training as an assassin for the most part of his life had definitely helped in this situation. That and the biotic technics that he knew made him a hard target to kill, especially when he used charge to get out of harm's way. Reena, like Thane, was also using her biotics to kill the enemy. While she had found out that most of her offensive technics didn't work on the enemy, she had found that a detonation of biotic energy was lethal to the infected.

After some more seconds of fighting, the three SPECTRES finally cleared the room.

[Team report, what's your status?] Saren asked.

[I'm good, ready to proceed.] Thane answered.

[Me too, I'm ready to get out of this hell.] Reena said.

[Good, the elevator that'll take us to the surface is in the next room, thermal image shows no enemy presence. Don't let that relax you people, the enemy could be waiting inactive like on the previous room.] Saren said.

On the room before the one that they were in, Saren had received a similar result from thermal images. Thinking that the room was clear, he and his team entered without expecting any kind of trouble. They were proved wrong when the dead bodies of the room started to stand, attacking them on sight. That small filing of security had put them in the long firefight that they had just finished.

[Don't worry sir, I'm not letting my guard down again.] Reena said.

Saren nodded and proceeded to open the door towards the next room. When he and his team entered, they were met by the sight of multiple bodies on the room. Saren and his team didn't waste any time and started to cut, in the case of Thane and Saren, and disintegrate, in the case of Reena, the bodies.

[That should do for now.] Thane said.

[Hopefully they can't take control of just parts of the body.] Saren said, [Thane get working on that elevator, Reena you are with me.]

Thane went to the elevator's terminal and started working on it. Meanwhile Saren and Reena circled the room, looking for any signs of hostile activity. After a few minutes Thane called them, telling them that the elevator had power to take them towards the surface. Saren and Reena immediately stepped inside the elevator, while Thane activated it.

The elevator took up, going at a slow pace towards the surface.

[You know? I'll never understand how it is that we can't make elevators faster.] Saren said trying to alleviate the situation, after everything that had happened to them he knew that they needed the good atmosphere.

[That's one of the many mysteries of the universe.] Thane responded with some humor, while Reena just giggled.

[I mean seriously, it takes you too long to just go up or down one floor. And don't get me started on the annoying song that it's present on every elevator. Seriously even the Geth have more mercy with us.]

At that all of them started laughing, all of them thankful for the small moment of peace that they had. But like every good thing, at some point it has to end. The elevator reached its destination, immediately Saren, Thane, and Reena ran towards the exit that guided them to the surface. But when they got there they stopped in their tracks.

[What happened over here?] Reena asked.

The sight that they were seeing was one of hell. Vehicles were destroyed on the area, craters decorated the floor, and there was smoke everywhere.

[It appears that the parasite escaped the facility and attacked our forces on the surface. But to cause a destruction like this, there must be many other facilities with the parasite to cause this level of destruction.] Thane said.

[Damn!] Saren swore. [Here SPECTRE Saren Arterius to anyone on this frequency, do you read?] Only static could be heard. [I repeat, here SPECTRE Saren Arterius to anyone on this frequency, do you read?] More static, [It appears that I don't have enough power to contact anyone out here.]

[We should move to high ground then that should give us a clear signal.] Thane suggested.

[Let's move then.]

The three SPECTRES moved through the terrain, checking their corners and radars constantly. So far they hadn't encountered more infected hostiles, at least not alive. The three SPECTRES found some thermal clips around the multiple corpuses that were scattered in the area.

[At least our people didn't went down without giving a fight.] Saren commented while taking a shotgun from a dead Asari.

[I really don't understand how a being this vicious could exit. Not even the Rachni were this hostile.] Reena said.

Thane in the meanwhile was finishing his prayers for the dead soldiers on the field. When he finished his high senses heard something approaching.

[Sir some kind of vehicle is approaching our position.]

[Vehicle, how do you know?] Saren asked curiously while at the same time preparing his newly acquired shotgun.

[The sound of some kind of machine gun firing give it away.] Thane answered.

[Take cover it could be an enemy controlled vehicle.] Saren said.

The three SPECTRES took cover behind a destroyed MAKO. Once they were under cover, Saren took out some binoculars and started surveying the area. There on the distance he could see some kind of arrow like vehicle approaching towards their position. It was firing at all of its flanks at the abominations, and surely there was some kind of machine gun firing, just as Thane had said.

[It appears to be friendly, but I don't recognize any of the people aboard and I'm talking about their species.] Saren said.

[Probably the newly System Alliance that the Councilors mentioned.] Thane wondered.

[Perhaps but what are they doing on this system? Did they just stumbled on it or something?] Saren asked skeptically.

[Don't know. We should make our presence known to them, maybe they can help us get out of here.] Reena suggested.

[Alright, they are almost here. Let's get out of cover carefully, we don't want to startle them.]

The three SPECTRES got out of cover, their weapons packed on their respective places on their armor. The strange vehicle made it towards their position, and stopped. The machine gun was aiming at the back and flanks of the vehicle, 'Making sure that nothing takes them by surprise while dealing with us.' Saren thought approvingly.

"Hey you three, who are you? And what are you doing out here?" One of the armored juggernauts asked them while the second one had its weapon pointing at them.

Saren thanked the new translation software that the council had sent to everyone on Citadel space, 'At least communication won't be a problem.' Saren thought, "We are a SPECTRE team sent here to investigate what was happening inside one of the facilities."

"Well then you now know what the Flood is capable of. Chief, check them for any signs of infection." One of the armored beings said.

"The Flood? Is that the parasites that we are fighting?" Saren asked, while Chief took out some kind of scanner and started to scan them.

"Yea, a plague like virus that turns every dead and alive mass that it encounters in a space zombie."

"They are clean sir." Chief said.

The armored man nodded and turned to the guy managing the turret, "Blackburn, contact the _Ace of Spades_, tell them that we found a group of survivors."

Blackburn nodded, and the armored being turned back towards them, "So, who was the one responsible for this outbreak?" He asked.

"My guess would be the science team that went down the facility, but I'm not sure about the other ones."

"It appears that the egghead have the same mindset on every species." The armored being commented.

"Sir, the _Ace of Spades_ can't sent a Pelican or Phantom for extraction, we have to destroy the other two anti-air positions on the area." Blackburn said.

"Understood, okay people I guess that you are coming with us, get on the vehicle." The armored being said.

[Do you think it wise to follow them?] Thane asked.

[So far they hadn't have gave me a reason to not trust them, besides they are our only way out of here.] Saren said.

The three SPECTRES got on the vehicle that was too crowded right now. Saren sat on the left side with the leader, while Thane and Reena sat on the right side barely fitting on the small space.

"So what's the System Alliance doing here?" Saren asked.

"We were nearby when we received a transmission requesting help, when we arrived the Flood had already taken control of the ring and 2 ships on orbit. We destroyed one of the ships, the other one is being persecuted as of right now. Once we landed here, one of our frigates started to extract the survivors from the multiple camp sites on the ring."

"Then are you and your team looking for more survivors?"

"Something like that."

Saren was about to ask what he mean by that but he was interrupted by an explosion that threw the vehicle to the side. Everyone immediately got out and took cover nearby as another projectile hit the vehicle destroying it.

"Sarx! What happened over there?"

"Ambush sir, the scanners didn't detect anything until it was already too late." Sarx responded.

"Blackburn find that rocket firing bastard and kill it." The leader said as another rocket hit their cover.

Blackburn took out of cover, scanning the area with his sniper rifle and promethean vision. It didn't took him long to find the culprit behind the explosions. He took aim and steadied his cardiac rate and respiration, he adjusted the elevation and wind parameters. When he was ready, he pulled the trigger. The bullet traveled straight ahead, turning a little to the right and down because of the wind of the storm and the elevation, it crossed through the field until it hit its target. The rocket launcher exploded as the bullet hit he explosive rocket, engulf the Flood form in a ball of fire.

"Enemy down." Blackburn said.

**Crimson's Team Point Of View.**

After Blackburn killed the Flood with the rocket launcher, Axel moved toward the destroyed Specter, noticing that it was beyond functional.

[We will have to continue on foot Crimson.]

[What about the 3 Survivors?] Chief asked.

[For now they'll have to accompany us until we can get them out of here.]

Axel approached the 3 aliens and then said, "Alright guys it appears that we will be going on foot from now on. So we need you to tune your radios with ours." Axel said while giving them the frequency.

The 3 SPECTRES tuned their radios and checked them before nodding.

[Alright let the introductions begin, I'm Axel or Crimson one, that's Sarx and Blackburn, Crimson 2 and 3, and that's Chief or Crimson 4] Axel introduced while pointing at each one respectively.

[Got it, I'm Saren, and my companions are Thane and Reena.] Saren introduced also.

[Alright let's move then.]

The 7 individuals moved through the zone towards the tower, all of them observing their surroundings carefully. It didn't took them long to approach one of the anti-air positions.

[Blackburn you know the drill.] Axel said.

Blackburn nodded and contacted the _Ace of Spades_ while the three SPECTRES looked at each other confused. After a minute, Blackburn took out the laser designator and aimed at the Flood position, and just like before a barrage of missiles hit the Flood hard, destroying and killing everything on the area.

[Crimson team, Majestic here, do you read? Over.]

[Majestic we read you over.] Axel responded.

[We have finished with the evacuation, have you taken out the anti-air guns yet?]

[Negative, we have one more to take out, then the skies will be clear.]

[Understood, hurry up command wants to bombard the ring. Over.] Majestic team said before cutting the line.

[Alright let's double it, command wants to bombard the ring people.] Axel ordered.

None of them argued, opting instead to move towards the last anti-air gun on the area. During their travel they got engaged in small skirmishes of which none of them were difficult to win.

[This is strange.] John commented.

[What is it Chief?] Blackburn asked.

[The Flood, they usually overwhelm you with their numbers, but now it appears that they want to just stall us.]

[Why would they be doing that?] Axel asked.

[Don't know, during the battle of the Ark and Earth against the Flood, we discovered for sure that they had a mental link with each other. But what we don't know for sure is that if all the Flood forms share it or just the ones that are nearby.] Chief explained.

[So you are saying that the Flood is planning something against us based on previous encounters?] Sarx asked.

[All I'm saying is that they aren't acting their typical selves.]

[And what would be their typical selves, surely you don't want to tell me that they are a pacifist race after all this.] Saren said.

[No, they are usually worse. Compared to this, they almost look like a pacifist race.] Chief responded.

That sentence made Saren stop in his tracks, 'If this is how they are a pacifically race, then how bad is this Flood when they are violent?' Saren wondered with a hint of fear.

No more conversation was made during the rest of the trip, all of them wrapped in their own thoughts while they approached the last anti-air position on the sector. 10 minutes later, the SPARTANS and SPECTRES made it to a small hill that overlooked the anti-air gun position.

[Blackburn what can you see?] Axel asked while he took out his binoculars, alongside Saren.

[Heavily fortified position, the debris alongside the AA-gun gives cover to the ground forces. An orbital strike will only take out the AA-gun, we would have to deal with the troops by ourselves.]

[What about some missiles strikes after destroying the AA-gun? That should take care of the ground force.] Saren suggested.

Both SPARTANS turned to look at him, making Saren tense a little after seeing only his reflection on their visors.

[That could work, but we still need to draw them out of cover.] Blackburn responded.

[I'll take care of that, I just need 2 more companions with me.] Chief said.

[Alright Chief, Sarx you are with him.] Axel said.

[And I'll go too.] Saren offered.

[Are you sure?] Axel asked.

[I didn't become a SPECTRE for nothing you know?] Saren said with the trace of a smile.

Axel nodded before turning to watch the enemy position. Blackburn took out his communications unit and started to request orbital bombardment followed by an air strike. Meanwhile, Chief, Sarx, and Saren were making their way down towards the clearing.

[Sir, we have confirmation. Orbital bombardment in 60 seconds.] Blackburn said.

[Understood.] Axel responded, [Chief, you and your team need to take cover now.]

[Understood.] Chief responded.

It didn't took long before a barrage of missiles could be seen on the sky, heading towards the AA-gun on the clearing. The missiles made impact on the target, destroying it in a matter of seconds. The Flood ground forces managed to survive just to get fired at by Chief's team. The following reaction was instant, the Flood took out of cover towards Chief's team position but they didn't took notice of the longsword squad that came towards their direction, nor did the Flood took notice of the bomb deployment that followed.

Up on the hill, Crimson 1 and 3, alongside Thane and Reena, saw as the Flood died at the hand of carpet bombing, leaving nothing alive in its thunderous wave of destruction.

{Crimson team, targets have been eliminated, sending Falcons to your position now. ETA 2 minutes over.} The _Ace of Spades_ informed.

[Let's get down there, your ride is coming.] Axel said.

Two minutes later the rotors of the Falcons could be heard on the distance, they landed on the clearing letting the SPECTRES and SPARTANS to get on. Axel looked towards Saren and just nodded at him, Saren, who had seen Axel nod, returned the gesture signaling their mutual respect between both of them.

The Falcons took off towards their respective landing zones, Crimson's heading towards the tower, while the other one took towards the Frigate. During the way, Chief could see that the Flood had overrun the ring with their forces, leaving only the heavily fortified tower intact for the most part. Sentinels flew around the tower while turrets eliminated the Flood treat.

When the Falcon approached the tower's area, the Sentinels ignore it completely, directing Chief's theories that the Oracle of the installation knew that they were approaching.

A ramp extended itself from the top of the tower, being constructed by the superior architect technology that was that of the Forerunners. The Falcon landed, taking off after Crimson disembarked.

Axel took point, followed by Blackburn and Sarx taking the flanks and Chief covering their backs. They approached a door which opened when they got close enough. Inside they were met by a spherical being, floating a good 2 meters from the ground. It had a central blue eye tinted by red on the margins, the Oracle of the installation had finally made itself present.

"Greetings Reclaimers, I'm 216-Redeemer, the Oracle of Installation 06." Redeemer said with a joyous voice, "Alert non-Reclaimer detected, protocol can't be followed under this situation."

"Hey blue light, Sarx is with us, so don't try anything or we will load you with bullets." Axel said.

"My apologies Reclaimer I wasn't aware that an alliance between your species existed. If that's the case then access will be permitted to him and your allies." Redeemer clarified, "Now follow me, we need to fire the Installation to kill the Flood."

"Negative we are containing the Flood by our own means." Axel responded.

"And how are you going to manage that? The Flood infection is already too big to contain by basic tactics."

"We are bombarding the entire ring that should kill the Flood, if not then we will bombard it again until it stays dead."

"But a complete bombardment on the Installation will only destroy all the facilities!" Redeemer said with a terrified voice.

"Don't worry, we would try to not damage the facilities, but I recommend you to either put them underground or seal them really tight." Blackburn reassured.

"Then why come all the way over here if you are going to bombard the Installation?" Redeemer asked curiously.

"To retrieve the Index, we can't let it fall on the hands of the Flood." Axel responded.

"We can agree on that. Follow me, I'll take you to the Index."

The SPARTANS followed Redeemer towards the Index's location, all the while taking a look around. When they arrived at the room containing the Index, they noticed that it was levitating in the center of a hole inside the room.

[Crimson, do you read? Majestic here, over.]

[We read you Majestic, what's the situation?]

[We are at 5 minutes from the tower, how's your objective going?]

[We are extracting the Index, we also made contact with the Oracle of the Installation.]

[Understood, we will be here for extraction. Over.] Majestic said before cutting the line.

Axel turned to look back at the Index, and he saw as Chief walked to it on a bridge made of pure light. When Chief grabbed it he looked at it before attaching it to his armor.

"Alright people let's head back, our ride is here. Redeemer I suggest that you order the Sentinels to take underground cover or to get out of the ring, also you are welcome to come aboard our ship." Axel said.

"Thank you Reclaimer, I'll accompany you!" Redeemer responded cheerfully.

Crimson team, accompanied by the Oracle, made their way towards the landing pad were a Phantom drop ship was waiting for them. It opened one of its side doors to let them in, while Majestic team took covering stances outside the Phantom. Axel looked down towards the defenses of the tower and saw as multiple Flood forms made their way up, either by the inside or outside.

[Alright, pilot take off.] Axel said after all of the SPARTANS and the Oracle made it inside the Phantom.

The Phantom took flight towards the _Ace of Spades_ just as the Flood reached the top floor of the tower, firing at the drop ship with the few weapons that it had.

{_Ace of Spades_ objective complete, commence bombardment.} Axel said.

{Understood Crimson, Good job, over.}

**September 12, 2574, 0830 Hours, Systems Alliance Calendar,**** 3 hours before Citadel & Systems Alliance Relationship Talks,**** Labeled ****Beta-Prometheus System by the Citadel Council****, CSO-Class Super Carrier ****_Darkness Coming_****.**

"Arbiter, SPARTAN teams have completed their objectives. All the evacuation is complete." Lieutenant Tri'con reported.

"Understood tell the ships to commence bombardment, also contact the _Early Arrival_." Thel responded.

"Message sent, the _Early Arrival_ is on the line Arbiter."

Thel turned towards the communications screen where Captain Foley was.

[Captain Foley, deploy the SHIVA, authorization code: A378563X2HJY39A1.]

[Understood Captain, Shiva deployed over.] Foley responded before cutting the line.

"Officer Noles give me a visual of the ring on the tactical screen."

"Visual coming online Arbiter."

Thel turned towards the tactical screen, he saw the process of the bombardment by the _Infinity _and its 2 Charon frigates. So far 40% of the ring had been purged with a barrage of tactical nuclear missiles or HAVOK class missiles. The trajectory of the SHIVA bomb was shown in the screen also, with a chronometer at the side indicating the time left for detonation. 90 seconds passed before the missile entered the ring's atmosphere, 10 seconds later the bomb detonated. It killed everything in its radius, which was of the size of the ring's radius.

When the explosion ended, the scanners register that any Flood presence on the ring was terminated. Thel nodded to himself before looking at the rest of the data on the screen, the blockade was still active on the system, and the installation of the defenses of the Spire was finished. But this didn't meant that they were going to abandon the system, no they still needed to check the entire system for any more Flood presence and also stablish an operations base without the Citadel forces knowing.

There also was the issue of the Flood controlled ship that escaped the system, they hadn't had any word so far of the Frigates that persecute it, at least not yet.

"Arbiter, incoming transmission of the _Eclipse Shadow_." Tri'con informed.

'Talking about the devil, and it shall show itself.' Thel thought, "Patch it through Lieutenant."

Tri'con nodded and put the transmission on the communications screen. There Thel saw that the Captain of the Frigate had some bruises on his face, also he could see some fires on the bridge that were being extinguished by the crew.

[Captain, what happened?]

[An ambush sir.] The Captain responded.

[Care to elaborate?]

[When we arrived at the system the Flood was already waiting for us, it fired the main gun of their ship at our engines before we could do anything. That gun, while it has a small quantity of power compared to our MACs, it compensates with the rate of fire. Before we could fire something at the ship, it managed to destroy one of our engines with a barrage of missiles before dropping ground forces in one populated planet and taking off with their FTL. The _Sunset_ went to the planet to provide assistance, while our ship went under reparations. Flood presence on the planet has been eliminated, but the ship managed to escape towards unknown space." The Captain said.

"Understood Captain, finish cleaning the Planet of any Flood presence. I'll contact ONI to try and localize that ship." The arbiter said before cutting the connection.

"Lieutenant, send word towards ONI headquarters, tell them what happened."

"Right away Arbiter." Tri'con responded.

'Hopefully we can contain the collateral damage of this situation.' Thel thought.

**September 12, 2172, 1800 Hours, Citadel Council Calendar, Widow System, Citadel Station, Council Chambers.**

Councilor Valern was currently in the private chamber of the council. He was waiting for the other two councilors to inform them of the news that he got from the STG ships that were on the Beta-Prometheus system, and the Hades Nexus system.

Some minutes passed before the doors towards the chamber opened, both Tevos and Sparatus entered, sitting themselves on one of the couches facing Valern.

"Valern why did you needed to see us so unexpectedly?" Tevos asked curiously.

"I have got information from STG about recent events on the Beta-Prometheus system, and the Hades Nexus system."

"What kind of information?" Sparatus asked interested.

"The Systems Alliance is on both systems right now."

"What, since when?" Tevos asked.

"My sources inform that they arrived at both systems before our diplomatic talks with them, so technically they haven't broken any of our conditions."

"What reason did they have to go to those two systems? Is it because of the Big Ring?" Sparatus asked.

"The report that SPECTRE agent Saren Arterius gave, says that they were exploring a nearby system when they intercepted a SOS call from one of our ships. When they arrived they destroyed two of our ships that had been 'Infected' by some kind of parasite organism, before deploying two teams on the ring."

"Infected ships? And two teams on the surface? Why would they only deploy two teams to help?" Sparatus asked.

"The ships' crew that was infected, was beyond salvage. They were turned in mindless corpuses that killed and infected you on sight. On the ring, our forces had been overrun, only one campsite was left intact, that's where one of the teams was deployed. That team escorted the survivors towards a clearing were one of the Alliance's frigates landed and extracted the survivors. The other team was eliminating enemy positions on the ring so their ships could bombard it."

"Bombard it? They surely used a lot of resources to manage that kind of bombardment." Tevos commented.

"Negative, the Alliance deployed a nuke on the ring. Every sign of this 'Flood' was eliminated. But the Alliance is still present on the system."

"Any other reason why they are still there?" Sparatus asked.

"The Alliance says that is for security of nearby systems, they even set up a blockade on both sides of the Relay to prevent any traffic using it, unless is strictly under our orders. Or so the Alliance says."

"Okay that explains their presence on the system, what about the Hades Nexus system?" Sparatus asked.

"Yes, one of the infected ships managed to escape towards it, the Alliance sent two Frigate for persecution. STG reports that the ship managed to ambush them, it managed to disable one of them before launching ground forces towards the colony on the system and taking off toward unexplored space. The other ship decided to help contain the Flood presence on the planet while the other went under repairs."

"What's the situation on the colony?" Tevos asked.

"Don't worry the Defense force of the planet and the Alliance managed to contain the Flood before it was too late. The number of causalities is estimated to be of 500. Only 200 of them are civilians, the rest is military."

"What should we do in respect to this?" Sparatus asked.

"Call the Alliance, thank them for their help. Also we should find a way to make the Alliance leave the Beta-Prometheus system." Valern said.

"That shall do for now. What's STG doing now?" Sparatus asked.

"They are preparing to infiltrate the Alliance colony on the other side of the 314-Relay. They will be going as tourist."

"Don't that would alert the Alliance if they so suddenly got infiltrated after meeting us?" Tevos asked.

"Don't worry, they have strict orders of not killing anyone, and to not infiltrate a military installation. They will try to locate Arcturus Station. If they manage to acquire any military information, then that's a bonus." Valern said with a tone of mischief on his voice.

Sparatus and Tevos nodded at that before leaving for their personal chambers, all the while thinking of their new found problem.

**Time Unknown, Calendar Unknown,**** Unknown Region of Space, Infected Citadel Frigate. **

On the insides of the Flood controlled ship, a presence was made known. It had finally managed to escape his predecessor killers. He knew that in order to reach his objective he had to wait for the right moment to strike. After all the newly 'Alliance' was more dangerous than 20 years before.

He would wait until he reaches its maximum force before attacking the home worlds of his enemies. With the information regarding his enemies, passed through the mental link by the previous Gravemind, he was more deadly and dangerous than before. He will make sure devoid this galaxy of its impure and violent life before the mechanical beings arrived to start their cycle. He would manage to bring peace to this galaxy and all the surrounding ones.

"The Gravemind was back, and it is more dangerous than before" It said.

**A/N: I'm sorry about the long wait, I have had some problems regarding school and family lately. **

**Well putting that aside, I would like to hear your opinions about the story so far, even if you say that it doesn't deserves to be posted hehe xD (I'm serious) also any spelling/grammar errors that you find, please let me know so I can correct them. I have already rechecked the story 2 times looking for them but I can't find any more. Also if you could recommend me a Beta Reader I would really appreciate it, the ones that I have sent a request so far, hadn't responded so I'm in need of your help. **

**Well until next time see ya. **


	6. The Flood, Timeline, STG, and ONI

The Next Great Journey

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter. Thanks to everyone who clicked favorite or follow and also to the ones that took the time to post a review. **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I changed the format of the Codex of the story, I think that it will be easier to read and understand it in this new version. So if you want to check it out go ahead. :P**

**Now onto the chapter.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

[Radio Communications, Ground forces-Ground forces, and Ship-Ship]

{Ground to Ship Communications}

Flash back of previous chapter(s)

'_Messages on Screen'_

_**Sound Effects**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or Mass Effect, both belong to their respective owners. **

Chapter 6: The Flood, Timeline, STG, and ONI

**September 15, 2172, 1327 Hours, Citadel Council Calendar, In Route to Beta-Prometheus System, Turian Dreadnought ****_Precise Strike_****. **

Councilor Sparatus was currently in his personal quarters aboard the ship, thinking of the events that transpired after the relationship talks with the Systems Alliance.

He had been sent to check the situation at hand in the Beta-Prometheus system regarding the quarantine status that the Alliance had put it on. 3 days ago, he and the other two councilors had gotten a report from SPECTRE agent Saren Arterius. The report had explained what had happened on the Big Ring, it also contained a detailed explanation about the parasite form known as the Flood.

When he and the other councilors read about it, they were horrified at the prospect that there was a form of life capable of turning your own people against you, turning them into mindless bodies that only wanted to kill or infect others not infected already. After he and the other two councilors finished reading that part of the report, they had continued reading to find out that the Alliance arrived at the system and helped purge the Flood from the ring and the system, as well as helping to evacuate the survivors from the ring before firing a nuke at it.

At that point the councilors thought that their worries had finished without them even having to do anything about it, but then Captain Tristana's report arrived. In there, he and the other councilors found out that one ship infected with the Flood had managed to escape the system towards unknown space.

So after an intense discussion regarding what to do about the current situation, the Council decided to send Sparatus to check the system's situation, and also to try and get more information about the current problem.

"Councilor, we have arrived at the Prometheus system." The VI of the ship said through the intercom.

"Understood, tell the Captain that I'll be on the bridge shortly." Sparatus responded.

Sparatus sighted to relieve himself of all the stress before putting a calmed expression on his face. He opened the door of his quarters and headed towards the bridge of the ship. On the way, many crew members of the ship saluted him and gave him the respect that he deserved. Truthfully he didn't know if it was because of his past with the military or if it was his status as councilor that gained that kind of respect. He passed through some corridors before arriving at the elevator that would take him to his destination.

The elevator made a stop at the CIC before opening its doors. Sparatus stepped out and headed towards the Captain's position at the front of the bridge.

"Captain." Sparatus greeted. "What's our status?" he asked.

"Councilor, we are currently moving towards the Relay 217B. We should be in range in about 5 minutes." The Captain responded.

"Understood, once there contact the Alliance's ships patrolling the Relay."

"Affirmative Councilor."

Sparatus turned to watch outside of the ship through one of the many windows present while the ship and its escorts moved towards the Relay. Once the ship got close enough of the Relay, he could see on the distance the silhouettes of 5 ships stationed around the Relay. Thanks to the information that the Alliance shared with them regarding the classifications of ships that they had, he could identify that 3 of the ships were one of the variants of the frigates while the other two were also one of the variants of the corvettes.

"Private contact those ships." The Captain ordered.

"Affirmative sir. Transmission is on screen 2."

The Captain and Sparatus turned to watch screen number two. On the screen he saw a Sangheili looking at them.

[Greetings, I'm the acting Captain of the Turian Dreadnought _Precise Strike_. My ship is transporting Councilor Sparatus to the Beta-Prometheus system on the other side of the Relay. Can we proceed?] The Captain said.

When he had been tasked to transport the Councilor towards the system, he had been informed that it was currently under the Systems Alliance control for security measures. Under protocol he had to ask permission to proceed before entering the system, if not he could be shot at for not following the warnings from the Alliance.

[Understood, wait a minute Captain.] The Sangheili said before turning to talk to someone inside the bridge. [Captain, your ship and its escorts have permission to proceed. Councilor, Admiral Lasky wishes to speak with you once you get to the other side.]

[Understood.] Sparatus answered.

The Alliance member nodded before cutting the line. Sparatus turned to watch as the Alliance's ships made an opening for the Citadel ships to move through. Once the 5 Council ships moved close to the Relay, they were engulfed by an all too familiar blue ray and then they were sent towards the Beta-Prometheus system.

Some seconds later the _Precise Strike _exited the Relay. Sparatus immediately noticed that the Beta-Prometheus system was swarmed with tens of ships from the Alliance. And just like him, the Captain of the Dreadnought was shocked at the magnitude of the Alliance presence on the system.

'By the spirits! It has only been three days since the Alliance arrived at the system. Could their FTL engines be that fast? Or all this fleet came with the initial insertion group?' Sparatus thought.

'Spirits! The Alliance surely knows how to secure a system, with a fleet of this size nothing could escape their sensors.' The Captain thought.

"Sir. One of the Alliance's ships is contacting us." The Private in charge of communications said.

"Path it through Private." The Captain responded.

"Affirmative. Transmitting to screen 2 sir."

Sparatus and the Captain turned towards said screen. On the screen they could see a Human as well as part of the bridge. And if the symbols on the Human's uniform had the same significance as the ones used by the Hierarchy, Sparatus could tell, that at least, the Human was an Admiral or a Captain.

[Captain, Councilor. I'm Admiral Thomas Lasky and I'm in command of the fleet on the system.] Lasky said, [Councilor I request that you board my ship so we can discuss the recent events that took place on the system. You are welcome to bring any security measures that you see fit.] He said while sending the coordinates of his ship.

[Admiral, thanks for the offer. I'll be boarding your ship in about 30 minutes.] Sparatus responded.

[Understood, hangar B6 is ready for the landing of your shuttle. Lasky out.] And Lasky cut the transmission.

"Councilor, what security team will you take?" The Captain asked.

"I was thinking about bringing a unit of 5 guards with me. Any recommendations Captain?"

"I have a few." The Captain said with a smirk, "They'll be ready to depart once you are aboard the shuttle Councilor."

"Understood." Sparatus said before heading to the elevator of the CIC.

**September 15, 2574, 1440 Hours, Systems Alliance Calendar, Beta-Prometheus System, UNSC Class-Infinity Warship ****_Infinity_****. **

Admiral Thomas Lasky was currently in docking bay B6 waiting for the Councilor's shuttle arrival. He was slightly stressed because of the lack of information and status regarding the escaped Flood vessel. The only good news that had come from all the Flood outbreak was that, thanks to ONI and the help of 216-Redeemer, the Systems Alliance R&D department was now working on a way to make Alliance's military ships faster and also to minimize the charging period of time of all their weapons systems.

Lasky sighted to relieve himself of some pressure just as the Councilor's shuttle entered the hangar. The shuttle was trapezoidal in form with two thrusters in the back and front side, it also had one type of weapon in both flanks of the shuttle. It was red and dark silver in color with what Lasky presumed was the Hierarchy symbol in both flanks of the shuttle. If Lasky's memory served him right, he guessed that this was the standard Kodiak shuttle that apparently all the Citadel races liked to use, or so he read in the information provided by ONI.

The Kodiak landed with a small **_THUM_** on the hangar, then from the side a door opened revealing its occupants. Six Turians exited the shuttle with five of them being the security team and the sixth being Councilor Sparatus.

Lasky, flanked by two ODSTs, approached the Councilor. He extended his hand for a salute and said, "Councilor, It's a pleasure to have you aboard the _Infinity_."

Sparatus took the offered hand, shaking it in the process. "Admiral. I have to say it, this is an impressive ship."

Lasky just smiled at the compliment, 'If he only knew what this baby can do.' Lasky thought before saying, "Thank you Councilor, now if you could follow me. We have important things to discuss." Sparatus nodded and followed Lasky, his security team not far behind. [Hades could you secure the conference room for our arrival?] Lasky said through his intercom.

[Of course Admiral. It'll be ready before you get to the elevator.] Hades responded.

Some minutes later Lasky's group arrived at the conference room check point. Lasky stepped in front of the door to type the password to open the door. Once the door opened, Lasky and Sparatus moved towards the table on the room, both of them sitting in front of each other. Both security teams moved towards opposite sides of the room to secure their respective VIPs.

"Alright Councilor, I'm guessing that you want to start with what happened or with what exactly the Flood is?" Lasky said.

"I think that first a recount of the events transpired would be better Admiral."

Lasky nodded and proceeded to tell the Councilor what happened since the Alliance arrived at the system. Lasky had received orders from the Arbiter Thel Vadam to not let the Council be aware of him and his ship's presence on the system, so Thel had let Admiral Lasky assume the role that all that happened in the system was under his orders, which also included the detonation of the SHIVA-Class nuke. Sparatus for his part listened to everything that Lasky said with all his attention while at the same time evaluating the events transpired.

"… and after we evacuated the remaining survivors from the Halo ring I gave the authorization to deploy and detonate a SHIVA-Class nuclear bomb on the ring to purge the remaining Flood presence." Lasky said.

"I see. While the detonation of the nuke is… problematic to say the least, at the time the Alliance hadn't been aware of our agreement regarding nuclear arsenals. And even if the Alliance was aware of it, I doubt that I and the other Councilors would have voted on war or something similar. After all you decided to extract the survivors from the Big Ring and also warn the operational ships in orbit, when you could just proceed to launch the nuke and destroy the infected ships without informing us first." Sparatus said. "Now Admiral what exactly do you mean by saying Halo? And about this Flood threat, what's the danger that could be caused by them in a large scale?"

Just like the previous orders given to Lasky, he also received authorization to reveal all the relevant and unclassified information regarding Halo and the Flood to the Council. "Councilor, the Big Ring is known by the Systems Alliance as Halo. This one here on the system is only one out of seven Halo rings scattered on the entire galaxy, each one of them having only two purposes. One of them is the study of the Flood and its victims, the other is to kill the Flood in a galactic scale."

"Then if that's the case why not activate its secondary purpose so we can get rid of the problem before it becomes a harder one to deal with?" Sparatus asked.

"Because when the Forerunners; which were the ones that constructed the Halo rings; were at war with the Flood approximately 100,000 years ago. They decided to fire the rings, killing in the process every single individual of every species in the galaxy. After that happened their AIs repopulated the galaxy with all its species and then secured the rings. So Councilor, the firing of the ring is only a viable option when everything else has failed to destroy or contain the Flood, and even then it is still a very hard choice to make."

Sparatus for his part was stunned, to learn that there were seven Big Rings with the ability to wipe out all life from a galaxy out there on space, he now learned what real fear felt like. He also noticed that the Admiral talked like if he had had experience with that kind of situation, so he asked. "Admiral, has one of the 'Halos' being fired? And where are the remaining six rings?"

"Don't worry Councilor, in order to activate one or all of the rings you need a special key and also to be recognized by the installation as a Reclaimer. Currently 2 of the rings are under the Systems Alliance control, the first one that we encountered was destroyed to evict the accidental activation that was taking place. So this reduces the number to three Halo rings that have not been found." Lasky answered, "To answer your first question, yes the Systems Alliance or UEG, UNSC and Separatist Covenant as we were known in the final days of the Human-Covenant war, decided to activate one of the rings in order to kill the Flood in a radius of 250,000 light years."

"I see. Was any species extinguished during the firing of the ring?" Sparatus asked preoccupied.

"While in that time we were desperate to kill the Flood as well as already weakened because of the war, we checked all the red zone of the firing blast before activating the ring. So no Councilor, not a single one species was extinguished after the activation." Lasky reassured.

'Well considering that the firing was on the ark in the middle of dark space, there was nothing to worry about the firing besides getting out of the blast zone.' Lasky thought.

'Thank the Spirits for that.' Sparatus thought. "Okay Admiral, now that we finished with that matter, why exactly the use of a nuke was needed here? And the ship that managed to escape, what actions is the Alliance taking?"

"During our engagements against the Flood we have learned that nuclear and plasma bombardment are the best ways to get rid of all Flood presence in a determined area. Regarding the escaped infected ship, the Alliance is ready to send scout ships to the edge of all Citadel space. Our intelligence branch managed to track the ship to those areas as well as unexplored and dark space, that's were more likely the ship will be. With the Council's permission and approval, we would like to establish patrols in the edges of those zones inside Citadel space." Lasky said.

"That's something that I can't grant by myself, a session between our governments would be needed to decide that, in the meantime the Council will be on alert and also establish patrols. The only problem that I see on here is the Terminus systems." Sparatus answered.

"Why's that?"

"The Terminus Systems is a region of space that is out of Citadel jurisdiction, being the home place to rouge states, criminal bands, and the like. The Alliance and any other Council ships could go and establish patrols in the area but the ships would be at risk of getting attacked and boarded by pirates, mercenaries, and/or slavers."

"I see. Don't worry Councilor we will find a way to circumnavigate that problem."

"Understood Admiral. Now in a better note, the embassy for the Systems Alliance is under construction. We estimate that it will be done by the end of the month, also the Treaty of Farixen has finished its editing. I would like to request a meeting with your government to discuss the final details."

"That's good news Councilor, the Systems Alliance also is almost finished with the Council's embassy. The meeting can proceed in about 5 days if that's okay."

"That'll be perfect Admiral."

Lasky nodded before saying, "One more thing Councilor, the Alliance will now return the system to the Council, but we would leave a security group of five ships on the system for extra protection."

"That's acceptable. Well now that this discussion is done with, I'll better head back to the Citadel. Admiral, thanks for your hospitality."

Lasky nodded and gave Sparatus another handshake before he departed to the hangar.

"Hades contact the Arbiter." Lasky said.

"The Arbiter is on the line sir." Hades said after some seconds.

[Admiral Lasky, I suppose that everything went as planned?] Thel asked.

[Affirmative, the Council will help with our search of the Flood vessel. Also I managed to acquire some information. It appears that there's a part of space were our ships could operate without any interference from the Citadel. It is known as the Terminus systems.] Lasky responded.

[Good work Admiral. Let's prepare the Fleet to leave the system, Arbiter out.] Thel then cut the line.

Lasky proceeded to head back to the bridge, on his way he thought again of the mitting and the possible effects that it will have in the future. 'It appears that we are back in 1950, the only difference being the scale of this new cold war.' Lasky thought.

**Short Timeline**

**September 15, 2172/2574: **Councilor Sparatus meets with the Systems Alliance's forces on the Beta-Prometheus system in order to discuss recent events.

**September 16, 2172/2574: **The Systems Alliance leaves the Beta-Prometheus system to return to Arcturus Station and respective posts. A battle group of 3 CPV-Class heavy Destroyers, and 2 Stalwart Class Frigates stays for extra security of the system.

**September 18, 2172/2574: **Councilor Sparatus arrives at the Citadel and proceeds to inform the other two Councilors of the discussion that he had with Admiral Lasky. Tevos and Valern for their part are speechless at the prospect that there are 5 remaining Big Rings out of their jurisdiction and control, each one capable of wiping all form of sentient and sapient life in a radius of 250,000 light years. Valern tasks STG to look for any information regarding who the Reclaimers are and what's their purpose, as well as to locate the remaining Big Rings. An increase of Loyalist Covenant presence and attacks are reported at Systems Alliance's borders and outer colonies.

**September 20, 2172/2574:** 5 Ships from the Systems Alliance arrive at the Citadel to transport the Councilors and their ship's escorts to Arcturus Station. Because of security measures all Citadel ships dock on the Alliance's ships and the ones that can't dock because of size, use a slipsace portal of an Alliance ship as FTL method.

**September 20, 2172/2574: **After 9 hours on slipstream, the Alliance and Council arrives at Arcturus Station. The Councilors at seeing the magnitudes of the station are awestruck at its size and complexity of the structure. The Systems Alliance and the Citadel Council have a public meeting were they show the specifics of the treaty of Farixen and the exact commerce routes between both governments. The treaty of Farixen stablishes that in case that the Alliance needs to have a military presence on any part of Citadel space (Because they established a colony, persecution of a highly dangerous criminal, etc.) they are allowed to have 1 CAS-Class Assault Carrier, 5 CCS-Class Battlecruisers, 5 UNSC Class-Infinity Warships, and 7 CPV-Class Heavy Destroyers, any other type of military ship is permitted if they don't exceed more of 30 ships, unless they have a colony(s) established. **Noted that the Citadel Council isn't aware that the Systems Alliance possess CSO-Class Super Carriers. **Also if a Systems Alliance's colony inside Citadel space (if any) is attacked and reinforcements are needed, the Alliance can send any number and type of warships to retake the colony. This last condition can only be applied if the Alliance is willing to help the other Citadel species in similar situations if they ask for their help. The Systems Alliance accepts this terms. Also the Systems Alliance and Citadel Council agree to establish check points in opposite sides of relay 314. (On Citadel space is a Systems Alliance checkpoint of 5 ships. On Systems Alliance space is a Citadel checkpoint of 5 ships.) Only frigate sized ships are part of the checkpoint. Also during the session the Systems Alliance decides to adopt the Citadel credit as their new economic monetary system in order to facilitate trade between both factions.

**September 21, 2172/2574: **The Systems Alliance and Citadel Council have a private mitting regarding the Flood. The Citadel Council lets the Systems Alliance help with the patrols in Council's outer borders, but only SDV-Class Corvettes and scout ships are permitted. High-Com informs and warns the Council about the newly increase of Loyalist Covenant presence and attacks.

**September 22, 2172/2574:** Official trade with the Systems Alliance and Council races begins. This new trade door is predicted to cause an increase of economic wealth of about 10% in all Council races by the end of the year. Also the Systems Alliance increase the number of defenses and ships protecting Phoenix and the Deca-5 system.

**September 25, 2172/2174:** The R&D department of ONI with the help of 216-Redeemer manages to find a way to increase the velocity of the Systems Alliance's ships by 30% (It's estimated that in 5 months all Systems Alliance military ships will have the new actualization. Arcturus Defense Fleet is the priority as well as all capital ships.), also R&D is still working in a way to decrease the charging time of all weapons in warships.

**September 27, 2172/2574: **STG agents prepare an operation to obtain information regarding the Systems Alliance's combat capabilities. (Weapons designs, warships real capabilities, and military bases) The first phase of the operation will take place the 3rd of October in the colony of Phoenix. At the same time ONI prepares GHOST team for a mission to get any classified and non-classified information regarding the Terminus Systems and weapons designs by the Citadel. The operation will be under the codename LIBRERIANWEB and it will take place on October 4th on the Citadel station.

**September 29, 2172/2574:** An increase of Systems Alliance population is viewed on the Citadel, approximately 15,000 civilians move to the Station. The same can be said of the Colony of Phoenix, which has now a population of 30,000 Council species population. Approximately 20% of the population is Dell because of the similitudes that Phoenix has with their home world.

**October 2, 2172/2574: **Salarian scientists' report that it would take them approximately 1.5-3 years to adapt slipsace capabilities to Frigate sized ships.

**Present, October 3, 2172, 1540 Hours, Citadel Council Calendar, Deca-5 System, in route to Phoenix Colony, Civilian Merchant Vessel.**

Ulirn Irbani, one member of the three Salarian team of STGs sent to carry on the secret operation ordered by Councilor Valern himself, was currently on the cargo bay of the civilian merchant vessel in route towards an Alliance colony with his other two companions.

All three of them were currently preparing their equipment for the mission, which consisted of infiltrating a weapons factory on one of the cities and download the localization of where the weapons crates are being sent. Also any information regarding the schematics of said weapons was a secondary objective of the operation.

Ulirn was inspecting a box like thing that in fact was a hacking unit. Its purpose was to distract a highly efficient VI long enough so the main hacking system can download all the relevant information before getting blocked. Ulirn honestly didn't know if the hacking unit would work against an AI but it will hopefully give them enough time to download the information.

"Alright. All equipment is in working condition. Civilian ship should land in 10 minutes on the hospital's landing platform." The leader of the team, Lerbant Ilsi, said while showing a holographic image of the city. "We would mix between the population until we reach the factory. It is 5 kilometers north from the hospital. Shouldn't take long if we use local transportation on the streets. Once we are at two streets from the factory, we will enter the sewers and move towards one of the maintenance tunnels that is connected to the sewer. We will access the factory from down there. The scans made by the drones deployed by the current team on the surface, had traced a route that will take us directly under the assembly line. We would need to find a terminal and download the information. The extraction route will be through the sewers again. The other STG team will wait for us in one Human car for pickup." He stopped to observe the nods of affirmation of the other two members of the team.

"We should take our camouflage units. That way we have more chances of infiltrating undetected." Ulirn said, seeing as the other two STGs nodded their approval.

"Now here's the important part. We can't let anyone detect us. That means no killing or neutralizing someone. Understood?"

The other two Salarians nodded at that, before the third member of the team, Nuzop Lozoma, asked, "Sir. If we are detected what happens?"

"Then that could cause one of two things. One, we cause a war between the Citadel and the Systems Alliance because of stealing of military information. Or two, we are labeled as traitors and terrorist and then we are executed by Citadel law in order to prevent a war." Ilsi responded.

"Understood sir. Failure not an option."

After some minutes the civilian vessel landed at the hospital. Immediately the crew of the merchant vessel started to download the shipment towards the hospital while others loaded medical supplies from the hospital. Meanwhile, Ilsi and his team exited the shuttle undetected and moved towards the street, after walking around the city with a multitude of various species, both of Citadel and Alliance space, they arrived at a bus stop.

The three Salarians boarded the bus and then waited until arriving at their destination. On the way towards the fabric, they observed the city. The three Salarians noted that the Alliance favored rounded and cubic constructions over cone like constructions that resembled both Asari and Salarians worlds. They also noted that the Alliance, just like the Hierarchy, preferred to make their buildings with multiple entrances/exits. 'Maybe we should adopt that construction technic. It will help to evacuate a building faster in case of an emergency.' Ilsi thought.

Some minutes later the STG team arrived at their destination. Disembarking the bus, they proceeded to walk towards their insertion point. Once they got close to one entry of the sewers, the three STG members removed the sewer tap and entered, closing the entrance behind them.

Ilsi took out a map and proceeded to move through the multiple tunnels. After many turns and putting up with a really bad smell, they finally arrived at their entry point. Lozoma took out a binocular like thing that projected a sonic image of a determined zone. In this case the assembly line part of the factory.

"I can see at least three operators up there sir." Lozoma informed.

"Understood. Ulirn any sound waves detected up there?" Ilsi asked.

"Affirmative. Reproducing audio." Ulirn said while pressing the play button on his consol.

"… ey Donovan, at what time is our lunch again?"

"For god's sake Andres I already told you. IT'S IN FIVE MINUTES."

"Sorry, but I'm hungry. If I don't eat something now I'm going to make an error in putting the right coordinates for shipments in the cargo."

"Just concentrate in your work."

The STG members just looked at each other, not sure of what to make of the conversation up there. After some five or so minutes, Lozoma reported that the operatives were leaving the room. Acting fast, Ilsi opened the maintenance tunnel entry tap and he and the other two STG entered the assembly line room with their camouflage units on.

"Can any of you see any terminal nearby?" Ilsi asked.

"Affirmative. Starting download of information now." Ulirn said while plugging in his hacking unit. "Hmm it appears that this factory only has VIs as a defense system."

"Would it be a problem?" Ilsi said while checking one of the weapons in the crates. The rifle, if it was a rifle, looked like a derivation of the Pulse Rifle that the Geth infantry liked to use. He read the tag on the crate, thanks to the help of the translators in their neural implants, and saw that it was marked as, 'T51 DER/1-Plasma Repeater'.

"Negative." Ulirn responded, then after some minutes he said, "Sir, download complete. I managed to get the coordinates of two shipment locations as well as schematics for some of the weapons manufactured here."

"Understood. Let's leave. I'll take this for further analysis and testing." Ilsi said while signaling the Plasma Repeater.

The three STG agents entered back to the maintenance tunnel just as the employees of the fabric returned to their posts. After some minutes of moving through the tunnels Ilsi contacted the second team. [Second team do you copy? Team one here. Over.]

[Team one we copy you. Are you at the extraction point yet?]

[Negative. We should arrive in two minutes. What's the extraction vehicle like?]

[A blue extended vehicle. Has a capacity for 7 passengers. Can't miss it we are in a perpendicular position with the alley. Over.]

[Understood. See you once we arrive. Over.]

The three Salarians hurried up towards the exit. Once they arrived at the stair that would take them towards the outside world, the three immediately climbed up. Ilsi was the first to get out, camouflage activated, he then spotted their extraction vehicle to his right side. Once Ulirn and Lozoma exited the sewer, Ilsi signaled them through the radio, and the three boarded the vehicle.

"How was your mission?" One member of team two asked.

"A success. I even managed to get one of their weapons undetected. This will accelerate the new personal shield unit project." Ilsi replied.

The other Salarian nodded and accelerated out of the zone towards their headquarters in the city. Ilsi in the meantime sent a report of the mission to Councilor Valern.

**October 3, 2172, 2000 Hours, Citadel Council Calendar, Widow System, Presidium, Council Personal Chambers.**

In the other side on the galaxy, the Council once again was discussing the new developments and the possible ramifications of this events. Valern was currently finished the report of the STG mission.

"We should send a SPECTRE in charge of the extraction. That's the only viable way of getting the STGs out without compromising the cargo." Sparatus said.

"I agree, that way we don't have to worry about leaks of information. But who should we send?" Tevos asked.

"Nihlus, he's the most qualified agent for this kind of operation." Sparatus said.

"Then it's settled. Nihlus shall carry on this assignment. I'll make sure that he gets the required information for the mission." Valern said.

"This success will surely improve our technology to match that of the Alliance." Sparatus said.

"It surely will. But it will still take us years, even decades to fully develop the new shield technology for both our ground and space forces." Valern said.

"Then we should start looking for more allies that can help us Valern." Tevos said.

"Who else in the galaxy could help us? There are very few qualified technicians for this class of project. Let alone the fact that they will probably sell the information to the Terminus systems."

"That's assuming we enlist the help of someone who has ties with the Terminus." Tevos said.

"Then who do you have in mind Tevos?" Sparatus asked.

"The Quarians. They are the most qualified species for this type of assignment. We just need to give them something in exchange for their silence and services."

The other two Councilors looked at her with expressions of shock. They had never thought that Councilor Tevos would consider that option in a problem like this one.

'This is surprising. Of all the people that I thought would recommend something like that, Tevos would not be in that list. But that could work in our favor if we play our cards right with the Quarians.' Valern thought.

'So it appears that Tevos is finally getting an edge in espionage and warfare tactics, maybe Valern and I are a bad influence in her.' Sparatus thought. He then looked towards Valern and saw that he was nodding in approval at the suggestion.

"Hmm, that will definitely work, we can end their exile and give them a pair of planets to settle. If we make the situation look like they need us more than we need them, they will definitely accept our offer." Sparatus concluded.

"Then it is settled. I'll arrange a meeting with their Admirals." Tevos said.

**October 4, 2174, 1000 Hours, Systems Alliance Calendar, Widow System, Citadel Station, Zakera Ward.**

Francis Tomson, leader of GHOST team, was in the market section of the Zakera ward on the Citadel, posing as one of the many tourists in the station. He was currently in one of the many restaurants eating something when his data pad beeped. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the message displayed on the screen.

'_We have green light to proceed with Phase 1 of operation LIBRERIANWEB. Contact our agent in the industrial district on the Citadel. Identification Phrase: __Lake Water__. Identification Response: __Freshwater__. Delete message once you are finished reading it. _

_T.I.M. ONI Section III.'_

Once Francis finished reading the message, he erase it and then put his data pad back in his pocket. He finished eating his food to keep appearances and then stood up, moving towards one of the many transit stations on the ward.

[GHOST leader here. GHOST team do you copy?] Francis said through his communicator.

[GHOST 2 here. I read you GHOST 1.]

[GHOST 3 here. What's the situation?]

[GHOST 4 here. I read you GHOST leader.]

[Understood, we have the green light to start phase 1 of operation LIBRERIANWEB. I'm currently moving towards the industrial district to contact an agent for more information. I want all of you to be ready and wait close to the Alliance embassy on the Presidium.]

[Understood we will be there.] GHOST 2 responded.

[GHOST leader out.] Francis cut the transmission just as the transportation vehicle arrived.

He got inside the vehicle, noting that the inside resembled that of a 21st century Lamborghini, except with a more alien touch to it. He also noticed that the driver was a Salarian, an eager Salarian it appeared.

"To the industrial district please." Francis said.

The Salarian nodded and accelerated out of the ward. During the travel the curiosity of the Salarian got the better of him and started to ask Francis about the Systems Alliance. Luckily for him it was only general knowledge, like what's the culture of each species of the Alliance like, art tendencies, and a little bit of history about the members of the Alliance. Francis responded to each of the questions to the best of his knowledge, but in the end he decided to give him a copy of the Systems Alliance civilian codex.

Once the vehicle arrived at the industrial district, Francis paid the Salarian for the service and then started to walk towards one of the many fabrics in the zone. During the way he received another message on his data pad, this one with a set of coordinates. He deleted again the message after plugging in the coordinates in his UPS (Universal Positioning System) unit.

He started to move towards the marked position, passing on the way many different fabrics. Some of them were of vehicle construction, others were of basic services like electricity and water supplies. After walking for about 10 minutes, Francis finally spotted a tall figure close to one of the lakes in the district. The being was a Sangheili, but what distinguished him was the robe that he was using. 'Some kind of civilian attire.' Francis concluded.

Once he approached him, Francis said. "Lake Water."

The Sangheili turned to look at him and then responded, "Freshwater. I suppose that you are the operative?"

Francis just smiled and then responded. "And you are my team's agent then?"

The Sangheili nodded and then indicated Francis to follow him. The both of them moved through the side of the lake. "Your team will infiltrate and hack one of the Councilor's terminals in the session chamber on the Presidium. We have a contact on the Alliance embassy that will provide a distraction that way C-Sec will be distracted long enough to at least let one member of your team move inside the chamber undetected."

"Understood, what are our windows of entry and opportunity?"

"The distraction will happen once you give me the code BREACH. You will have a mission margin of 10 minutes, after that you and your team are on your own." The Sangheili said while giving Francis his communication frequency.

"What happens if we don't make it or we are discovered?"

"If your team doesn't make it, then we would fail and we will have to wait for another window, and High-Com and ONI will be mad at you. If you are discovered, the Alliance will negate any knowledge of this mission and will label your team as traitors and terrorist, after that you will be falling under Citadel regulations and probably the death penalty. Once you finish the mission move towards Deck 14, a civilian transport will be waiting for you."

"Understood." Francis said and then left the area to go to the Presidium. Once he arrived 30 minutes later, he moved towards the Alliance embassy were the rest of his team was waiting between the multitudes of people.

[GHOST team what's your status?] Francis asked.

[We are ready to proceed at your mark sir.] Yeg, GHOST 2 said.

[Understood, GHOST 2 and 3 you will be with me keeping over watch outside the session's chamber. GHOST 4 you will enter and hack one of the Councilors terminals. Focus on finding all confidential and non-confidential information of the Terminus systems. You will have 10 minutes after that we are on our own.]

[Understood.] GHOST 4 or G4 said.

[GHOST leader here. BREACH.] Francis said to the ONI agent.

At first nothing happened but then inside the Alliance embassy, someone started to cough and then it dropped to floor still coughing furiously. C-Sec acted immediately, they moved inside the embassy and started to check on the assistant of the Alliance representative.

"Someone call medical help immediately!" One of the Turians yelled.

No sooner he said that, doctors started arriving while C-Sec contained the crowd.

[G4 now, this is your window.] Francis said while moving towards the embassy, acting like one of the many civilians.

G4 moved towards the stairs leading to the session chamber, the guards already between the crowd to try and contain it. Once he arrived at the locked door of the chamber, he put in practice his hacking skills using the Omnitool that he had bought once he arrived at the Citadel. 5 seconds later, the door turned green and then it opened. Moving inside and up towards the ceiling, G4 moved to the far side of the chamber undetected.

Once on top of the podium that the Councilors used during the sessions, he isolated the systems of the terminal that he was going to hack before connecting his hacking unit. Once all the process was finished, the download of archives started without alerting any kind of systems security.

[G4 here. GHOST leader what's the situation out there?]

[It's under control, medical attention managed to stabilize the assistant of the representative. It appears that he consumed an intoxication pill simulator. But the doctors think that it was intoxication by food or drink. What's the status of the hacking?]

G4 turned to look at the screen and then answered, [92.5% complete without any complications.]

[Understood, hurry up you got 3 minutes before C-Sec returns to full guard duty.]

[Noted. I'll be done before that, GHOST 4 out.]

After cutting the transmission G4 turned to watch the screen of the terminal, waiting until the download finished. Once it finished 2 minutes later, he proceeded to move towards the exit door with his camouflage active. Once outside the chamber he moved towards the dissipating multitude, deactivating the camouflage between the crowd without alerting them.

[GHOST leader, part one of phase one was a success.] G4 informed.

[Copy that. GHOST team move towards Deck 14, our transport is there waiting for us.] Francis said.

The rest of GHOST team acknowledged and moved separately towards the deck. Once they arrived at Deck 14 and passing the security scanners and checkpoint, they boarded the civilian transport were the Sangheili agent was waiting for them. He then guided GHOST team towards the communications room on the ship.

The Civilian ship took out of the Citadel and started to move towards the Slipspace point of arrival and exit for the Alliance. That point was set up in one of the sectors of the system to evict any kind of accident between ships entering the Widow System. Once it arrived there, the ship opened a portal and then proceeded to enter through the void of slipspace towards a system in between relays were an ONI prowler was waiting for them.

"Good job Gunnery Sergeant Tomson, ONI will be pleased with the results of the mission." A voice said inside the communications room of the ship.

Francis looked inside the room were in the holographic communications systems was the form of none other than one of the most known directors in ONI. The Illusive Man, or T.I.M for short, was greeting them.

Francis and the rest of his team saluted at their superior, "Sir."

"At ease operative, I'm just calling to make sure that the mission was a success and to get the information."

Francis nodded and then signaled G4 to send the information downloaded. T.I.M. looked at a terminal on his side and then nodded to the team before disconnecting the line.

Francis and his team left the room to go get some shut eye time while waiting to arrive at their destination. They knew that this operation was the first of many that will mark the course of the Systems Alliance in this new era.

**October 5, 2574, 0800 Hours, System Alliance Calendar,****Reincarnation System, Arcturus Station.**

The Illusive Man, which was his codename on ONI, was currently in the presence of all the members of High-Com. The reason that he was here in their presence, was to inform them of what ONI found in the downloaded information as well as some of his ideas to deal with some current and future problems that the Alliance (will) has(have).

"Alright Tim, what's your report?" Lord Admiral Hood asked.

"Admiral, ONI has discovered some interesting facts about the Terminus Systems. And thanks to that information, we now know what the best course of action would be for the Alliance."

"In that case Tim, what can you tell us that it is of relevance?" Arbiter Thel Vadam asked.

"First you need to understand that the Terminus Systems is like Australia in the times of the English Empire. There is no place in all that sector of space were there aren't any criminal or mercenary of some kind. So if we want to operate safely, or as safely as you can get in there, we have to negotiate with the highest group in the sector."

"And who would that be?" Hood asked.

"Aria T'Loak, the self-proclaimed queen of Omega. She has the biggest control in the Terminus and also has what we call the dark version of the Citadel. If we can send someone to negotiate a treaty with her, we could operate in the Terminus without any restrictions from the Citadel because that zone of space is out of their jurisdiction."

"And why would we want to negotiate with a lord criminal, just to operate there with little problems?" Hood asked with a raised eyebrow, showing curiosity.

"Because ONI has detected the infected Flood ship close to the outer borders of the Terminus', and also because if we have Aria as an ally, it could be easier to contact and contract the three main mercenary bands on the system."

"Okay I get the first point, is a really good reason to go ahead with the plan to exterminate the Flood, but mercenary bands? Why would be using them?" Thel asked.

"Because Arbiter, the Councilors will sooner or later start suspecting of us because of all our dark operations in their space. We need to give them someone to blame, someone that the Citadel can persecute. The mercenaries would be the front of such organization that will act as a decoy to hide the Alliance and ONI."

"So you are suggesting that we create that organization to just use it as a decoy?" Jason Paterson, the leader of ONI asked.

"Not just to use it as a decoy, but to also focus on gathering information and supervising the operations performed on all Citadel space. That will help ONI, because section III already is too stretched trying to locate the exact position of the Flood's ship, performing operations on Citadel space, keeping an eye for any Loyalist covenant activity, trying to locate the Janus key and investigating the Protheans that apparently no one knows anything about besides that they disappeared 50,000 years ago and that they built the Relays and the Citadel. If we create this organization, it will liberate resources from ONI's section III that can focus on the Flood, the Loyalist Covenant, and the Janus key."

"Clever like always TIM." Jason said while chuckling. "Then if we are going with this plan, what is it that you need, and what would be the margin of your operations?"

"I'll need just one fleet, it only has to be composed of some destroyers and frigates, and also I'll be needing at least 15 stealth prowlers. Operatives and specialist in different kinds of fields. Resources to construct a base for the organization, I already have a system in mind. Now our operation will be subjected to stablish relationships with the Terminus systems, as well as conducting operations on Citadel space, from which High-Com and ONI will be notified before carrying them on. And finally we will investigate more on the Protheans."

"Any particular reason that you have interest in that last one?" Hood asked.

"Something doesn't add up with the information known about the Protheans. The Citadel archeologist know that they had an empire in their golden age, but then they suddenly disappeared without leaving any skeleton in any of their cities. Beacons and remnants of their civilization is all that it's left of them. I personally think that either, they left the galaxy or that they went to war and loosed badly. If it's the second then maybe the ones responsible for their extinction could still be around without anyone knowing about it."

The rest of High-Com looked at each other, considering TIM's words and ideas. It was no secret that they also believed that the information about the Protheans was a little bit off but they couldn't do anything suspicious with the Citadel keeping an eye in them when they are inside Citadel space. After some silent moments Hood looked at TIM and then said.

"Alright TIM, you can carry on your operation but I want weekly reports in my desk and also I want to know everything that you find out in your operations."

"The only condition that I have is that I want daily reports in my desk." Jason said.

"Of course, I'll make sure personally that you get them."

"Have you thought of a name for this organization that will serve as a decoy?" Thel asked.

TIM just smiled at that before responding, "CERBERUS, just like the mythological creature, CERBERUS will be the protector and first defense of the Alliance and ONI on the espionage camp."

**Age of Resurrection, Loyalist Covenant Calendar,**** Resurgence ****System, Aboard CSO-Class Super Carrier ****_Vengeance Coming_****.**

Jul M'Dama, also known as the Supreme Commander of the Loyalist forces, was moving towards the observatory deck of his ship. He had received word that the current leader of the Loyalist Covenant, the Grand Hierarch of Vengeance, wanted to see him.

He arrived at the door which was flanked by a pair of Honor Guards in their red-gold armor, when the door opened he entered and immediately kneeled in front of the Hierarch.

"Grand Hierarch, did you called for my presence?"

"In did I did Jul. Based on current events I have determined that it is time to start our plan against the Humans and all those Heretics." Vengeance said while moving around the room in his gravity throne.

The room was an oval purple one, decorated with a ceremonial presence. The largest wall of the room replaced by a reinforced window that gave the view of space. And in the center stood a circular projector, used to observe ongoing battles in space and in the surface, but also in the side to the projector, the Janus key lay there, floating in an anti-gravity platform.

"Do you think it wise your magnificence? The Jiralhanae had already almost become extinct fighting against the newly Alliance following the Great War."

"The difference Supreme Commander is that we would not overestimate our enemy just like the fools of Truth, Mercy, and Regret alongside the Jiralhanae did in the final months of the war. The Alliance is a powerful enemy, and we would treat it as such, we will attack their colonies one by one, forcing their forces to stretch in order to send our main force towards the Alliance strongholds. And once they are crippled enough, we would strike them with everything that we have exterminating that pest in one last move."

"The Alliance will fall at the mighty power of our forces, no prisoners and no mercy will be granted."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Supreme Commander, because we have to capture the one responsible for many of our soldiers' deaths during the Great War, the Demon responsible for our loss. We need the one known as Spartan 117 alive in order to find the secrets of the Janus key. Focus on finding the other half of the key, then bring me the Demon alive."

"It will be done as you request Hierarch."

"The Alliance will not know what hit them, because once they find out what's happening our Vengeance will be complete." Vengeance said with a devious smirk.

**Close to Starting the next Cycle, Reapers Calendar, The Sea of Storms System.**

In one of the most desolated parts of space, a space station floated in the middle of the empty system, its design appearing a gigantic H. It was surrounded by at least a hundred ships, from which all of them where of Geth design. But in the middle of the formation a massive ship, measuring approximately 2.5 Km long and using what probably was the most advanced technology in the galaxy. This ship was known to the Geth forces as Nazara or the Old Machine.

Sovereign, as it will let itself known to the organic population of the galaxy, was currently analyzing all the information obtained in the past days. He had found out that a new player was on the galaxy, but this one wielded offensive and defensive technology that was in par with the one that he wielded. The Systems Alliance was a wild card that could stop the cycle if not performed cautiously.

He like the rest of the Reapers knew what the potential of the Alliance could be, and it was one that made them skip 2 cycles 150,000 years ago, when the Forerunners were at the golden age of their empire. If it wasn't for the Flood, it is possible that the Reapers could have been destroyed just like the Flood was approximately 100,000 years ago. But he also knew that Flood was once again around, the attack on one Citadel colony had proved that.

Sovereign sent a message to the Reapers in dark space, informing them of the Systems Alliance and the Flood. If the Reapers acted now, they would have great losses and would probably get themselves extinct, no they would wait and make new plans to continue this cycle. Nothing could stop the salvation that the Reapers brought upon the Organic and Synthetic population of the galaxy, the cycle of extinction will continue and nothing can stop it.

**A/N: Well here's the end of this chapter. Now IMPORTANT the codex's format of this story has been changed so I recommend to read it, it is easier now. Also I have concluded that I will be able to post every 1-2 weeks at least once. Now please review, I want to know your opinions of the story, even if you think that it is a piece of S*** (Something). Well until next update.**


	7. Allies or Partners?

The Next Great Journey

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter. Thanks to everyone who clicked favorite or follow and also to the ones that took the time to post a review. **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I changed the format of the Codex of the story, I think that it will be easier to read and understand it in this new version. So if you want to check it out go ahead. :P It has been updated to current events in the story.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains some swearing, nothing major to some readers but to others it could be somewhat insulting. Just remember that I warned you in case you want to accuse me of something hehe xD. **

**Now onto the chapter.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

[Radio Communications, Ground forces-Ground forces, and Ship-Ship]

{Ground to Ship Communications}

Flash back of previous chapter(s)

'_Messages on Screen'_

_**Sound Effects**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or Mass Effect, both belong to their respective owners. **

Chapter 7: Allies or Partners?

**October 5, 2172, 1600 Hours, Citadel Council Calendar, Voyager Cluster, in route to Relay-314, Personal SPECTRE Shuttle.**

SPECTRE agent Nihlus Kryik, one of the best agents that the Citadel had in the SPECTRES regiment, was currently piloting his personal shuttle towards the Alliance's checkpoint on Relay-314. His mission was to extract a group of STG agents, with precious cargo, undetected through the border's checkpoint. His plan was a simple one, cross the checkpoint on the Voyager Cluster, land on the colony of Phoenix, contact the STG group, wait a few days, and then leave the system with a scanner jammer to evict the detection of the cargo.

The jammer was developed by STG in order to disguise the signature of any kind of cargo, it made the one using the scanner see nothing, not even a thermal image of the object being jammed.

Nihlus looked towards the Alliance's checkpoint, noticing that it was composed of 3 Stalwart Frigates and 2 SDV Light Corvettes. The 5 ships were stationed at 50,000 km from the Relay, (You need to be at 30,000 km in order for the Relay to send you towards its sister Relay) all of the ships maintaining formation and weapons at 30% just in case someone has any funny ideas.

The shuttle approached the checkpoint, once it was at 20,000 km from it, Nihlus received an incoming transmission. [Unidentified shuttle hold position, you are approaching Systems Alliance's space. State your intentions or leave through sector 3.] One officer of the Alliance said.

[Personal Shuttle here. I'm Nihlus Kryik, I'm a tourist planning on visiting the Alliance's colony on the other side. Over.]

[Understood. Stand by for a moment please.]

[Affirmative.]

Nihlus relaxed and waited until the Alliance made its scans. Some minutes later he received the green light to proceed. The shuttle took off towards the Relay until a familiar blue energy engulfed the shuttle, sending it towards the Deca-5 system.

Once on the Deca-5 system, Nihlus speeded towards the colony of Phoenix. Now everything that he had to do was lay low on the colony for a few days and then leave with the STG group and the cargo towards an STG base.

**October 8, 2574, 1800 Hours, Systems Alliance Calendar, On Slip-Space, in route to Omega Station, Stealth Prowler **_**Early Arrival**_**.**

Captain Ronald Foley observed the bridge of his ship, every member of the crew was in his/her station, ready to respond to any kind of situation. Foley had received a notification from ONI stating that his ship and its crew were now part of a sub-organization of ONI, called CERBERUS. But because the base that will serve as the headquarters of the new organization was still under construction and also because ONI was still searching for more candidates to be part of the organization, his ship still responded to ONI and High-Command directly.

He also received orders to make a deal with Aria T'Loak in order to facilitate future operations on the Terminus Systems. He also had orders to do whatever it takes to prevent anyone that was a non-Systems Alliance member from getting technology from the Alliance not proposed on the deal. So the contingency plan that Foley had, needed to be something drastic, something that showed that no one could fuck with the Alliance and escape with its hands clean.

The plan was a simple one, the ship would stay cloaked all the time that it was present on the Terminus while Captain Foley and a squad of Phantom operatives, the newly created security force by ONI, discussed the terms of the deal with Aria. If Captain Foley died or was forced into a meld with any Asari during his stay on Omega, the prowler will detonate a SHIVA nuclear warhead missile in the station, after that it would leave the system. If for any reason the prowler could not make it off the system, then it was to detonate the second SHIVA aboard the ship to assure its self-destruction.

"Randal, how much time left to arrive to Omega?" Foley asked the new AI of the ship.

"5 minutes 37 seconds sir. Also I would like to suggest to activate stealth mode now, unless you want to make ourselves known?" Randal responded with a slight smirk.

"Do it." Foley said. Randal nodded before fading away in the systems of the ship to activate the stealth systems.

"Pilot be prepared to take the ship as closest as you can to the station once we have exited Slip-Space."

"Affirmative Captain."

"Lieutenant Swakt send a message to Phantom squad Alfa, tell them to report to the hangar. Also be prepared to hack the communications systems of the station."

"Understood Shipmaster." Swakt responded.

"Sir we are out of Slip-Space, stealth systems are active. We are invisible in all aspects sir, heading towards Omega." The pilot reported.

"Randal, give me image of the system. I want to know everything that is on this sector. Also start scanning the system."

"Showing image sir." Randal responded while appearing in the console with the system displayed.

On the holographic representation of the system, the position of the Prowler and the rest of the ships, planets, asteroids, and other things on the system appeared. Foley identified Omega immediately, being the only station constructed in an asteroid on the system was hard to miss. The station was just inside the asteroid belt on the system, which offered a great defensive position in space, it was also surrounded by a fleet of 50 ships, all of them of different designs.

The Prowler approached unnoticed towards the station from what telemetry marked as the bottom part of the station. The pilot of the ship had to maneuver the Prowler between some asteroids to evict any disruption on the cloaked systems. Once it was close to the station Foley gave the order to Swakt to start hacking the communication systems of Omega.

"Sir, we have a direct connection with Aria's personal console. Do you want me to start the transmission?" Swakt asked some minutes after the hacking started.

"Affirmative, let's say hi to them. Randal, block any kind of tracking systems in the station. Keep the ship hidden from them in all spectrums."

"Already doing it Captain, also full scans of the system is ready. There's a second relay in the system but the energy signatures are different from the ones that we have encountered." Randal responded.

"Hmm interesting. Send the information to ONI, they'll want to know about this."

"Shipmaster, we are connected to their communications."

"Understood, pass the transmission to my data-pad." Foley said as he moved towards the hangar.

**October 8, 2172, 1845 Hours, Citadel Council Calendar, Omega Nebula, Omega Station, Afterlife.**

"Get this scum out of my station now." Aria T'Loak, the queen of Omega, ordered to no one in particular.

She had just finished dealing with some members of the Blood Pack that were stupid enough to try and steal one transport containing weapons for Aria's organization.

'It appears that some individuals still don't understand the only rule on Omega.' She thought while one guard took the surviving mercenary outside. She had just allowed him to live because that particular member of the Blood Pack had revealed some interesting information about operations performed by the Blue Suns and Eclipse, information that could be useful at a later day with the mercenary bands.

She allowed herself to relax for a minute in her couch on the balcony overlooking Afterlife. The music seemed to give a relaxed but weary atmosphere today, it made you feel alert but at the same time at peace with your current situation. She watched as some drunk Turians started a fight on the bar only to be thrown outside the club by a Krogan. The dancers of the club offering her services to everyone who had enough money to afford such pleasantries.

"Aria, there's an incoming transmission through your terminal." Garka, one of the top henchmen of Aria, informed her.

"What do you mean that a transmission made its way to MY terminal?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Someone managed to hack our communication systems. I'm already triangulating the location of the source." Garka said while looking in an adjacent terminal for the location of the hacker.

"You better find how someone managed to hack into our systems." She said while looking at her terminal.

In the terminal was only a note on the screen saying that she had received a message. Aria opened the message, curious to see who was responsible for this. It said, _'Hello Aria, I have heard that if someone wants to make some specific kind of operations, you are the one to talk to. Am I correct in assuming that?' _

She re-read the message again to make sure that she didn't miss anything important in the short message. 'So someone wants to make business with me then, but who is this individual, and how did he/she managed to hack into this frequency?' Aria thought. "Garka, have you found the source of the transmission?"

"Negative, something is blocking me. I can't triangulate its exact position. If you could keep him or her on the line long enough I could track the source." Garka suggested.

Aria only nodded and then responded, _'Of what kind of operations are we talking about? And who are you?' _She wrote then waited a few seconds for some kind of response.

'_Operations corresponding to some liberties to move in the Terminus', also a guarantee that our operations won't be disturbed by no one under your jurisdiction, as well as the local mercenary bands.' _The stranger responded ignoring Aria's second question.

'_Afraid to be attacked and stolen by some mercenaries are we?'_ Aria taunted to see if the stranger revealed more information.

'_By the contrary Aria. My superiors are only looking for a way to make as less damage as possible to your organization, after all if we are going to be partners we would be needing you to be at full strength.' _

'So I'm dealing with an organization here, but who are they then? Who would be dumb enough to hack into this frequency just to ask for my permission?' She thought before responding.

'_Partners? You would need a lot to offer to be considered my partner. Can you afford that? I really don't think so.'_

"This can't be right" Garka said suddenly.

"What is it?" Aria asked.

"I have tracked the source of the signal. But according to this, whoever it is that is hacking us should be here with us in this balcony."

Aria took a double take with that statement, 'Either the tracking system was deflected somehow or our hacker is sneakier than I gave him/her credit for.' She was about to order Garka to recheck the information provided when a little distortion in the corner of the balcony caught her eye.

5 figures appeared in the room. The 5 individuals were clad in some kind of white and black armor with matching helmets, 4 of them having the appearance of a bird like predator while the fifth individual had an appearance of a Batarian. The bird like members wielded some kind of sword with them, a shield of some kind, and also some kind of gray pistol with orange lines while the Batarian like individual only had a pistol with himself. Also by the distortions around them it was clear that they used some kind of cloaking technology to arrive undetected.

Aria's henchmen immediately pointed their guns at the 5 intruders, they were about to open fire when Aria made a signal to hold fire a while longer. One of the intruders, the Batarian looking one, stepped in front of the other 4. He looked at all of Aria's henchmen aiming at him and then slowly took out his helmet.

Aria got a good look at the individual's face once his helmet was removed. He looked like the male version of an Asari, with just some minor differences. Aria's surprise was noticed only for a few fractions of a second, but it appeared to be enough time for the individual in front of her to notice, if his smirk was any indication. Aria sealed her emotions in the back of her mind and then proceeded to greet the intruder.

"So it appears that the rumors were right after all, a new powerhouse has entered the galactic stage. So my only question is, who are you and why should I not order my men here" Aria said while gesturing with her hand at all the guards present in the balcony, "to open fire on you? After all you hacked MY communications systems and entered Afterlife without MY permission." At that Aria raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

During all of Aria's speech the individual, now identified as a Human stayed calm, listening and observing to everything Aria said and did, then he responded, "For starters Ms. T'Loak, I'm Captain Foley of the ship _Early Arrival_, I'm representing the Systems Alliance in the Terminus Systems and like I said in the message that I sent to you, I'm here to stablish a deal with you and your organization. A deal that will benefit both the Alliance and your organization."

"And what would be that deal?" Aria asked without showing interest.

"The Alliance needs to operate in the outer borders of the Terminus', but to do that we need supplies and the like. Those supplies will have to pass through this sector of the galaxy. If you could order all the ones under your jurisdiction to not interfere in our operations the Alliance is willing to give you some interesting information."

"And what would that 'interesting information' be?"

"Information that would normally be out of your reach as well as information on some leaks within your organization."

"And if I were to deny that proposition? After all I could always pay the Shadow Broker for that kind of information. If you want me to help you with that, you will have to offer even more than just some information."

Foley smirked at that remark, 'Well I knew that that wouldn't be enough, but then again that wasn't the full package.' He thought. "The Alliance is also willing to give you an updated defense system for Omega. Think about what you could do with a station protected by an energy shield, not just kinetic barriers, and also with a better programing for Omega's automated defenses. Practically no one would try to attack this station, and many would come here to Omega for protection because of the better defenses than the Citadel itself. Your economic power increases as well as your influence in a major part of the galaxy." Foley stopped there to let the words sink then he continued, "And everything that will cost you is to order everyone under your jurisdiction to not interfere with our operations on the outer borders as well as facilitate contact with the 3 main mercenary bands and the Alliance."

Aria thought about that proposition for a minute before signaling her henchman to lower their weapons. She made a gesture to the Captain to sit on her couch, as some kind of walls emerged from the roof, encaging the whole balcony in the club to prevent any kind of information leaks. Foley took the silent invitation and sat adjacent to Aria. During some minutes no one said anything, Aria was analyzing the offer in her mind, to her it looked like a good deal but something in the back of her mind told her that the Alliance's intentions were more than just operate in the outer borders of the Terminus'.

"What's the catch in here?" She finally asked.

"I believe that I don't follow you Ms. T'Loak." Foley responded, taken aback by the sudden question. He was sure that Aria would have taken the deal without many questions, 'It appears that her mind is sharper than I gave her credit for. I'll have to come with a decent lie in order to deceive our true intentions.' He thought.

"You come here, to Omega of all places, to offer better defensive systems to my organization just for me to order my men to not interfere in any way with the Alliance's operations on the Terminus. Do you really think that I'll fall for that? So I'll ask again, what's the catch in all this?" Aria said with a stern voice.

To his credit, Foley kept a neutral expression during all of Aria's analysis of the Alliance's deal, then he responded, "If you must know, the systems Alliance has tracked Loyalist Covenant activities close to the outer borders of the Terminus Systems. So unless you want an entire fleet of ships ranging from 2.5 Km to 13 Km long in your doorstep, ready to kill anything in its way, then I will suggest you to take the Alliance's proposition Aria." He lied with a professionalism that made you believe it was the entire truth.

"Do you think that I will believe you about such exaggerations of ships? There can't be ships that large that can actually move from system to system, much less operate effectively. If you have any kind of proof, that I really doubt, I will consider your offer."

"Well Aria, then I will show you that proof." Foley then proceeded to take a circular devise from one of his pockets, he put it on the floor between both Aria and himself before activating it. A holographic image of a system appeared as Foley stood up to start his little presentation. "This system is located in the internal-outer borders of the Systems Alliance space. It is a system that makes frontier with Loyalist Covenant space, 3 weeks ago the system was attacked by a fleet of 30 ships. While we managed to repel the attackers, some of them managed to get away once they obtained whatever it was that they were looking for in the system. Here is a transmission 90 seconds before the attack." Foley stepped to the side to let the video play itself.

The video started to play from the point of view of a video-communications satellite that orbited the second planet closest to the sun in the system. Different transmission could be heard in the background but only one was played loud enough for anyone watching to listen. "Patrol group Echo here to command post, we are detecting Slip-Space ruptures close to the fifth planet, they match the signatures used by the Loyalist. To all the defense fleet, be ready for combat this is an Orange alert, over."

"Understood Echo patrol, get back to the colony, Over. Group Foxtrot get in low orbit and be ready to defend the planet from any kind of enemy intrusion."

"Copy that command center, Foxtrot group out."

The holographic video proceeded to zoom in around the fifth planet, there blue-purple colored holes opened in the middle of space, and from each of it different ships exited, all of them moving towards the colony ready to attack.

"Enemy presence is confirmed, to everyone in the sector fire at will, coordinate your attack for a more effective defense, command center out."

Hundreds of lights, representing the exchange of fire between ships, could be seen from the satellite's camera. The satellite then zoomed in one Loyalist Assault Carrier that had managed to destroy 2 Frigates in its way towards the colony.

Captain Foley stopped the video in the Carrier's image, then proceeded to show some of the tactical information of the ship to Aria.

"As you can see, the Loyalist forces can enter any system as they please without restrictions like the mass relays offer. Also this Assault Carrier is the biggest class of ship that the Loyalist has, measuring in about 13 km long, it is one of the hardest ships to destroy thanks to its strong shields and close-long range weaponry." Foley watched as Arias expression turned to one of worry, obviously debating if she could destroy such a ship without taking too many losses.

Foley decided to put some more pressure in order to make Aria take the deal. "Now, like I said before Aria, you could take the deal that I'm offering you or you could say no. If you decline our offer, then the Alliance will still proceed to make its operations on the Terminus', but if any of our ships and/or convoys is attacked in any way by someone under your jurisdiction, the Alliance will be forced to remove the threat in order to focus on the Loyalist Covenant. And when I say remove the treat off of the game board, I'm talking about doing it fast and in one move with a nuclear class bomb/missile."

"The Citadel Council would not tolerate that kind of attack, not even in the Terminus Systems. If the Alliance still do it, then you will be having an intergalactic war with the Council." Aria pointed out. She wanted to see if the treat was a genuine one or not.

"For the contrary, the Citadel stated clearly that they would not tolerate the detonation of a nuclear device INSIDE Citadel space unless it is under a really good reason and with a warning beforehand. The Terminus Systems is outside Citadel space and as such it is one of the four government parties that exist in the known galaxy. In the worst case scenario, the Alliance fights a war against the Terminus Systems, and the Council either stays neutral during the conflict or it helps the Alliance as an excuse to finally get rid of all the mercenary bands in the sector. It's your choice Aria." Foley finished with a victorious smirk.

Aria stayed calm and collected for a few seconds before bursting out laughing, surprising the Captain and everyone else inside the balcony. "It was already time for someone to come to Omega knowing how to play the game of politics with mercenaries and pirates. Captain Foley you got yourself a deal and a partner, but if for any reason the Alliance tries to stab me in the back, then I will retaliate with everything that I have." Aria said.

Foley just smiled and offered his hand to shake. Aria not knowing the foreign gesture opted to raise an eyebrow as she copied the gesture. Foley noticing the confusion on Aria's face, took her hand and shook it. "The technicians that will install the new defense systems in the station should arrive with the first convoy in about one standard week."

Aria nodded before pressing a button on her terminal to let the walls surrounding the balcony return to their original position. Foley put his helmet back on, taking this as his time to leave, this time by the front entrance of Afterlife. On his way, he and his bodyguards got a few looks from the small group of sober people in Afterlife.

Finally reaching the outside of the club he activated his communications system, {Lieutenant Swakt, send a message to High-Com, tell them that Phase 2 of operation LIBRERIANWEB went peachy. Also inform them that a group of technicians would be needed on Omega to install the offered shields. They already know the specifics of the request.}

{Understood Shipmaster. Also, a stealth phantom it's on its way to the closest airlock from your position, Randal is already sending the coordinates of the extraction point.}

{Noted, Captain out.}

**October 9, 2172, 1000 Hours, Citadel Council Calendar, Widow System, Citadel Station, Presidium, Council Chambers.**

The Council Chambers of the Citadel, one of the most luxurious rooms in the entire station, was being occupied by the Council itself. The three councilors were currently discussing the latest operation of one of their agents while they waited for the Quarian Admirals to negotiate an end to their exile.

"The latest report from the STG group in the Alliance colony of Phoenix says that the extraction of the precious cargo was a total success." Valern informed.

"Remind me Valern, how was it exactly that we managed to extract the cargo unnoticed?" Sparatus asked with interest.

"With the utilization of a mini-jammer, this one works more like a cloaking device to any scan performed in a ship. It was designed to hide the signature of a small object aboard a transport. And it appears that it also works against the Systems Alliance's scans."

"Impressive, how did the R&D managed to come with something like this?" Tevos asked.

"With the study of some information founded in one of the Prothean beacons, we practically only had to assemble the pieces together and test it."

"And what about the two coordinates founded on the factory?" Sparatus asked.

"We managed to identify them as two different colony worlds inside Systems Alliance's space. It appears that the weapons assembled in the factory that we infiltrated go to another facility in either one of those two colonies to finish the manufacturing process of the product."

"Then that means that we practically have nothing besides the skeleton of the weapon." Sparatus pointed out.

"That's not entirely true. The internal components of the weapon are in there, the only thing that is missing is the power cell of the weapon. Analysts have confirmed that the weapon is either powered by some kind of plasma cell or with an ion cell to either fire plasma or a concentrated laser."

"Interesting, so this confirms our theory that the Alliance uses weaponry of two or three different classes for their ground troops. Ballistic being one, while the other could be either laser, or plasma, it could even be both for all we know."

"Then we should start investing in shields designed to stop plasma or laser fire." Tevos said.

"STG is already on it. They will inform me once they have the first results." Valern said.

"Changing the subject, one of our…" Whatever it was that Sparatus was going to say was interrupted by the beeping sound of a nearby terminal.

Tevos activated the terminal to receive the message, [Councilors, the Quarian Admirals are on their way to the Presidium.] Someone informed.

[Thanks for the update, we will await their arrival.] Tevos answered.

[Any time Councilor.] And with that the line was disconnected.

"We will continue this discussion after we deal with the Admirals." Tevos said. Sparatus and Valern only nodded, confirming their agreement.

It was not long before the doors to enter the chamber were opened. Through them entered Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema, and Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh, both of their body language expressing a serious aura around them. They approached the Councilors' pedestal and waited silently, not willing to start the conversation first.

After some seconds, Tevos finally decided to be the first one to speak. "Welcome to the Citadel Admirals, I hope that your steady has been well?"

"Save the pleasantries Councilor, why is it exactly that you called a reunion between us," Gerrel said while gesturing to himself and Xen, "and the Council? What rule did we broke this time?" He finished with some sarcasm in his last question.

Daro'Xen just shacked her head, showing her disapproval of the way Gerrel decided to start all this. "Forgive him Councilors, the last few months had been thought for the Migrant Fleet. Admiral Gerrel's patience has been on edge recently." Gerrel just glared at her for a bit at that last remark.

"Don't worry about it Admiral, we understand." Tevos said, dismissing the Admiral's little outburst.

"Well in that case we should get at the matter at hand." Sparatus said.

"Indeed. After thinking it over a few months, the Council has decided that is time to put an end to the exile imparted to the Quarians." Valern said.

"There will be some bonuses to this as well as some rules per say." Sparatus continued.

Both of the Admirals stayed quiet for a bit. Of all the reasons that they imagined why the Council requested their presence, this one was not one. Gerrel view this as hope for the Quarian people, as an opportunity to finally being able to reclaim the Home world from the Geth. Xen in the other hand, viewed this as an opportunity for all the Quarians to start anew in the galaxy, and to not repeat their same mistakes.

Finally after some minutes of silence Xen spoke, "Councilors, this offer will have to be discussed with the rest of the Admiralty in the Fleet, but I believe that you mentioned a bonus and rules also. What exactly would those two be?"

"The Council will give the Quarians two garden worlds for colonization as well as a shipyard to repair your current vessels and construct others to defend the colonies. During the mean time a combined defense fleet of the Asari Republic and the Turian Hierarchy will be defending both worlds." Tevos said.

"The rules will be as follow: For no reason is the Quarian people to attack any Geth ship, installation, or base that is inside the Perseus veil. Also the Pilgrimage will have to stop, but as we know that it has been part of your culture for hundreds of years, you can change the conditions of it, meaning that everything will be need to be done as the law indicates. Also in exchange for the protection that the Asari and Turian government will be providing to the two colonies, the Quarians will need to send engineers to some R&D installations to work on some special projects. All the information, and knowledge obtained in such installations are classified, if there is any leak, the responsible will face a death sentence." Sparatus informed.

Gerrel, annoyed by the fact that the Quarians won't be able to declare war on the Geth without breaking the agreement with the council decided to voice his opinion. "And if we were to decline this offer? After all we could always go to the Systems Alliance to ask for the help we need to reclaim Rannoch."

"If you decline our offer, then the Quarians will still be under exile. Also I doubt that the Alliance will aid your cause to reclaim Rannoch. One reason is because they stated that the Systems Alliance will stay neutral to any conflict outside of Systems Alliance space, unless it affects them too. The second reason is their use of AIs. Yes, they know about the Geth and their origins, and while they have stated clearly that after some time their AIs go rampant, they still protect and treat them as any other citizen. So unless the Geth attacks the System Alliance and the Quarians can tolerate and work alongside their AIs without any kind of problem, then they would not aid your cause." Tevos explained.

"The Systems Alliance uses AIs?! Why hadn't the Council done anything about that yet?" Gerrel asked surprised and alarmed while Xen listened with curiosity and interest.

"Because we have seen the Alliance's AIs by ourselves. They are different in most of the aspects that we know about AIs. For example, their AIs can actually express and feel emotions, as well as talk to anyone. And for what we understand about the Geth and the Alliance's AIs, their main difference is that the AIs used by the Alliance behave more like and individual and an organic being. Because of those reasons and the fact that the Alliance provided evidence that they are not a threat to galactic stability, we have granted a probation period of 6 months before they can be in Citadel space as any other citizen of the galaxy." Valern said.

"What?! You can't surely being serious. Don't you see that that was just a façade to deceive their true intentions?!" Gerrel shouted.

"I assure you Admiral that the situation is under control." Tevos said.

Before Gerrel could shout again his dislike for AIs, Xen decided to interrupt him, "I believe that we are outside the main point of our visit to the Citadel Gerrel. Now about the offer, if we were to accept, how much time would it require to make it official?" She asked.

"Once the Quarians start settling in the colonies, we will make the official announcement." Tevos said.

"I see. Councilors, this is a choice that can't be made by ourselves here, if you could give us a few days to discuss this?"

"Don't worry we understand the impact that this choice could have in your people. Take the time that you need to decide." Tevos said with a smile.

Xen nodded and then turned to leave the chamber, accompanied by an enraged Admiral Gerrel. She will have to call all the Admiralty to discuss the future of the Quarian people, and also the interesting fact that the Alliance uses AIs, 'Who knows maybe we can learn something from their AIs.' She thought.

Back in the Council Chamber, the councilors relaxed after their stressful discussion with the Admirals. It had taken all of Sparatus' self-control to not explode at Koris' outburst about their supposed 'inability' to see a treat in front of their faces.

"Now that that is over with, Sparatus I believe that you had something to tell us?" Tevos said.

"Of course. I received a transmission from the Hierarchy, they have informed me that Magna base went silent, it is a research colony for the Hierarchy in the Ismar Frontier. We already sent a ship to find out what happened, but we lost contact with it an hour after it arrived at the system. The Hierarchy has requested me to send a team of SPECTRES to find out what is happening in there and secure the information in the base."

"Why can't the Hierarchy sent a battle group to the colony instead?" Tevos asked curiously.

"Because with the information provided by the Alliance about the Flood, the Hierarchy fleet is stretched in all the borders trying to locate the infected ship. The Hierarchy fears that if we sent a small fleet to the colony, the infected ship or even pirate or mercenary ships will use the opportunity to pass by our borders unnoticed."

"And what is inside the base that the Hierarchy wants to secure?" Valern asked.

"The samples recovered by SPECTRE agent Reena T'nol in the Big Ring. We are trying to come with a counter measure for the infection."

Alarmed by what that could mean if pirates or mercenaries managed to get their hands in such information, Valern and Tevos agreed to Sparatus' request.

"We would send agents Arterius, Krios, and T'nol, they have worked in the past and showed even better results than when they work alone." Tevos said.

"Thank you Tevos." Sparatus said gratefully.

After that the councilors retired to their personal rooms to rest. Sparatus in the meantime called the 3 SPECTRES to inform them about their next assignment.

**Age of Resurrection, Loyalist Covenant Calendar,**** Unknown ****System, Aboard CSO-Class Super Carrier Vengeance Coming.**

The Grand Prophet of Vengeance, the current political and religious leader of all Loyalist Covenant forces, analyzed the information displayed in his personal terminal. It showed the results of their latest victory against the Alliance, even if they didn't know that. The information corresponded to a new relic discovered by the Alliance, capable of sending a ship through vast distances of space in a matter of seconds. If he could get his hands on such a device then he would be able to study it and use it to his own advantage.

[Communications, send this message to the Fleets of Supreme Glory, Gods Will and Infinite Destruction, they are to go to the provided coordinates and secure the Alliance colony in the system. Kill everyone that stands in your way.]

[Affirmative your greatness.] The operator in the other end responded.

'Soon, soon that relic would be within my grasps.' Vengeance thought while observing the holographic image of the Alliance colony called Phoenix.

**A/N: Well here's another chapter. Sorry for the small size of it, I promise that the next one will be a longer one. This chapter is more to tie some loose ends and give a preview of the possible future, so an arc of sorts if you will. Now Please Review this chapter I want to know your inputs in the plot. Until next time.**


	8. Mysteries

**The Next Great Journey**

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait but this past two weeks were full of tests, projects, and presentations for school. Thanks again to everyone who clicked favorite or follow and also to the ones that took the time to post a review. I want to thank Lord Izanagi for Beta read the chapter for all my grammatical errors, Thank you very much.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I changed the format of the Codex of the story, I think that it will be easier to read and understand it in this new version. So if you want to check it out go ahead. :P It has been updated to current events in the story.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE #2: I'm not sure if I should change the rating of this fiction to M. Can someone please tell me what do you think about that? I would appreciate that.**

**Now onto the chapter.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

[Radio Communications, Ground forces-Ground forces, and Ship-Ship]

{Ground to Ship Communications}

Flash back of previous chapter(s)

_Flash Back_

_'Messages on Screen'_

**Sound Effects**

Line Break just shows a change of scenery.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or Mass Effect, both belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 8: Mysteries

**October 12, 2172, 2000 Hours, Citadel Council Calendar, Ismar Frontier, En Route to Magna Colony, STG Stealth Vessel **_**Open Mind**_**.**

Through the void of space, between the planets of the system, a solitary ship made its way towards the second planet closest to the sun. This ship, while not heavily armed, had the best of stealth technology in all the known galaxy.

Inside the ship, a Turian watched through one of the windows what was left of the defense fleet of the colony. But what angered him was the fact that the ones responsible for this had only a few ships destroyed in the debris. He turned to look at his room on the ship, remembering what Councilor Sparatus had ordered him and his team to do in the colony.

_He had entered the Council Chambers, followed by Thane and Reena. The three SPECTRES made their way through the chamber, heading for the podium where Sparatus awaited._

_"Councilor," Saren greeted once he and his teammates arrived at the podium._

_"Agents Arterius, Krios, and T'nol," Sparatus greeted back, "What I'm about to tell you is classified information, if someone else finds about this, you three will be held responsible, and as such the death penalty will be your sentence. Understood?"_

_"Affirmative," The three SPECTRES answered._

_Sparatus nodded and then activated a hologram showing a colony. "A few days ago, Magna colony was attacked by Geth forces. We don't know for sure what their objective was. Some hours after the attack, we lost contact with the colony. The Hierarchy sent a battle group to recover the colony, but one hour after entering the system we lost contact with the battle group as well. That's why I'm sending you three and a STG ship to the colony. Find out what happened, why the Geth attacked, reestablish the satellite communications if possible in order to send a fleet, and extract all the information in Magna base; if you can't extract it then destroy the base."_

_"Councilor, if I may, what kind of information is kept on the base?" Saren asked._

_"Information that can't fall in the incorrect hands, agent. Magna base is where the samples recovered in the Big Ring were sent."_

_That ringed a bell to the three SPECTRES, all of them recounting their encounter with the Flood. "We will depart immediately, Councilor," Saren said as he and his team turned to leave the chamber and go to the hangar._

"Agent Arterius, we have arrived at the colony," The VI of the ship informed him, taking him out of the memory.

Saren stood up and started to move towards the bridge. On his way to the bridge, he saw Thane already making his way. Some minutes later, Reena joined the two agents. Entering the bridge, the three SPECTRES noticed the crew already monitoring everything on the system. They ignored them, opting to move to the commanding officer's position where he was analyzing the tactical screen.

"Anything on the system Captain?" Saren asked.

The Salarian looked at him, as if analyzing his response for a few seconds. "Affirmative. We have detected the Geth ships in the other side of the moon. And, there's also an energy source of some kind near Magna base. I recommend investigating it before moving with the objective."

"Some kind of signal from survivors, perhaps?" Thane asked.

"Doubtful. Signal too irregular in frequency. It doesn't match any kind of distress call or beacon. Probably a Geth base of sorts or a malfunctioning generator. More information needed."

"Why would the Geth install a base in the middle of a town? Why not take Magna base instead?" Reena asked.

"Because Magna base is under lockdown, it will take the Geth time to breach the security measures of the upper levels. They are establishing a perimeter of sorts, if my assumptions are correct," Saren informed. "Any recommendations for ground deployment?" he asked to the Captain.

"Take the kodiak to the surface. Land a few kilometers away from the town. We will stay in the dark providing tactical information of the area."

Saren nodded before turning and leaving towards the armory, Thane and Reena not far behind. Once they arrived at the armory, the three SPECTRES proceeded to get their weapons. Saren took his Phaeston rifle with a modified scope for close to mid-range, and he also took a Predator pistol. Thane took a modified Widow Sniper rifle, it had a thermal scope as well as a thermal clip that allowed it to shoot three times instead of one. He also took a pair of Paladin pistols. Reena took a Scimitar shotgun and a pair of Carnifex pistols.

Once they were set up, the 3 SPECTRES moved towards the hangar. Arriving at the hangar, the three entered the Kodiak shuttle, which was already ready to part towards the surface.

"Alright people, once we land, we move towards the Geth base. We need to download whatever intel that they have there. After that, we blow their base and then we proceed towards Magna base. Just remember the priority here is the intel, finding survivors is a secondary objective," Saren finished as the shuttle landed.

Once the door of the shuttle opened, the three SPECTRES immediately got out. Checking their surroundings for any kind of ambush, they waited until the shuttle departed towards the ship in orbit.

{Bird Eye we have landed, do you copy?} Saren asked to their overwatch in the ship.

{Affirmative SPECTRE team. Sensors have located the dark zone 1.5 Km north of your position. There's no Geth activity between you and the dark zone. Recommend to proceed with caution, though. Bird Eye, out.} The Salarian, code name Bird Eye who was managing the sensors of the ship, responded.

{Understood. Warn us if anything changes. SPECTRE team out.}

"Okay, Thane take point, keep an eye out for any kind of activity. Reena, you and I will cover Thane. From now on, use only radio communications."

[Understood.]

[Got it,] Thane and Reena responded.

Thane started to move ahead, looking through the Widow's scope once in a while. They entered a forest area, the fog of the night not helping them in the slightest to locate any kind of threat. Thane kept moving ahead, trusting all of his senses and instincts to locate any kind of threat. Suddenly, he heard something in the distance, and made a fist sign, making the other two SPECTRES stop. Thane lined the scope of his rifle, looking for any sign of activity.

[What is it?] Saren asked.

[Someone or something is observing us. I need to be at a higher altitude to locate it.] Thane said. [Keep your eyes open, I'll go to the top of this tree.]

Thane then proceeded to climb up the tree that was next to him while Saren and Reena took cover behind some rocks, each one of them looking at their surroundings.

Thane lined up the thermal scope of his Widow rifle. He immediately started to see everything in colors, ranging from red, to orange, yellow, and blue. In the distance, he spotted an orange-yellow form moving outside the forest.

[I located the individual.] He informed. [It appears to be a survivor, but something is wrong. It should appear in the red-orange spectrum, but it is in a low orange-yellow spectrum.]

[Maybe he or she is covered in mud, you know, to hide more easily from the Geth in the area?] Reena suggested.

[It's possible. After all, every Turian has to learn the basics of survival in a war zone.] Saren said. [Thane, how does everything looks like from up there?]

[Clear, there's no sign of activity any more. I recommend to proceed with caution though, according to telemetry, we are near the dark zone.]

[Noted.]

Thane jumped from the tree, landing next to the other two SPECTRES. He then proceeded to guide them through the rest of the forest. Once they reached the edge of the forest, they could see the edges of the town a few meters ahead.

Entering the town, they were able to see the devastation in which it was. Houses and buildings were in ruins, fires adorned most of the vehicles in the streets as well as some buildings, and signs of battle could be seen on the streets as well as blood spattered on the walls and floor of alleys, streets, and everything that was close by. A few bodies were scattered in the streets, some were easily identified as either civilians, military, or police force, while other were so scorched that it would require dental identifications to place a name on them; others, while still identifiable, were piled up in a small mountain, all of them dismembered and with an expression of pure terror on their faces.

Once Saren saw the massacre that happened here, his emotions threatened to overpower his more rational side; he wanted to go and kill every single Geth in this colony, to show no mercy against them and also inflict the same pain to them that they caused to all these innocent souls. 'How many families were destroyed? How many kids were stripped of their life? How many mothers and fathers will mourn the loss of their child? How many sons and daughters will suffer the loss of a parent or parents? And all because the Geth wanted to acquire some information in a base that is 5 Km from this town!' Saren thought to himself.

Saren didn't even notice that he was vibrating because of the pure anger and hatred that he was feeling right now.

"Saren! Saren!" Reena called, taking him out of his stupor.

Once she noticed that Saren was listening to her, she put a hand on his shoulder, showing her support and that he wasn't going to pass through this kind of pain alone.

"They were brave souls, Saren, they defended this town and colony with all that they had. And even if it wasn't enough, they died with the thought that they managed to get more time for the innocents that managed to escape this horror. Their sacrifice will not be in vain, we will find out the reason for this atrocity and stop anyone or anything that was behind this," Reena said to him with conviction and a tone of understanding.

"Thanks Reena, I needed that," Saren responded with a small smile, showing his appreciation for her words.

[Saren, Reena, you need to come and see this.] Thane said before any of them could say anything else.

Saren sighed, pushing all of his emotions down in order to continue the mission. [We are on our way, Thane.]

Saren glanced at Reena before making a motion with his head to follow. He glanced back once more to the bloodbath in the street behind. "That the spirits bless your souls and that you can find peace in the afterlife," he muttered before moving towards Thane's position.

They arrived at a destroyed house that was in the adjacent street from the one that they came from. You could see the remains of the furniture that used to adorn the house. Some pictures that were once on the walls laid down on the floor burned or ripped apart, but what caught Saren's and Reena's attention were the marks on the wall, as well as some remains in the floor. On the walls there were marks made by claws, as well as some blood along with them, while on the floor there were remains of metallic parts, but they also were encrusted with some kind of organic material.

[What happened here?] Saren asked, totally surprised.

[A fight of some kind, but it appears that the aggressor took the victim with him/her/it. The marks on the walls suggest some kind of reptile or avian animal, but the remains on the floor suggest that the aggressor has some kind of cybernetics. That would explain what happened here, but who or what was behind this, and why they took the victim with them, is still unknown.] Thane explained.

[Are we sure that the Geth were responsible for this? I mean, we haven't seen any kind of body or signal that suggest that the Geth were responsible.] Reena inquired.

[At this point, I'm not sure if the Geth attacked the colony in the first place, maybe someone else was trying to incriminate them, or the Geth have found allies capable of this kind of destruction.] Saren said, [But either way, the question of why they took some bodies of the colonist remains.]

[Maybe Bird Eye can gives us some clues in the matter?] Thane suggested.

Saren nodded and then contacted the ship in orbit, {Bird Eye, do you copy? SPECTRE team here, over.}

{Affirmative SPECTRE team, we copy you. What do you need?}

{I'm sending you some data of a few samples for analysis. Also, have you detected any Geth presence or any kind of presence on the planet?}

{I got the data. And yes, I have detected Geth presence close to Magna base. There also appears to be some Geth units around the perimeter of the dark zone.}

{Noted. How far away is the dark zone from our position?}

{It is 500 m north. Be careful. Bird Eye out.}

[Well it looks like we will have to move in order to get the answers to this mystery.] Thane said.

The three SPECTRES exited the destroyed house, moving through the sides of the street in order to minimize the possibilities of detection. Arriving at a plaza, they immediately took cover inside some buildings. Outside in the open they saw the entrance to what they believed was the Geth base; in the perimeter there was a colossus, and Geth troops. In the far side to the left of the base were some spikes measuring around 3-3.5 meters in height, and encrusted in them were the bodies of a few Turians. Some of them still looked like their old selves but others were covered in cybernetics of all kinds and forms, ranging from eyes to complete parts of their extremities.

The three SPECTRES watched with horror as one Turian that was still alive was being dragged by a pair of Geth units towards the spikes just to plug him in in one of the spikes. The Turian let out a loud scream as the spike passed through his thorax, then he went limp as some cables were injected in various parts of his body. Nearby, a pair of spikes retracted themselves, the Turians that were on them fell and then stood up, their eyes a vibrant blue-yellow color devoid of life. The Geth nearby gave them a pair of rifles, and then were sent to a convoy taking them towards Magna base.

During all of this, Saren had a hard time controlling his emotions in order to evict going out there in a suicide run. Reena, on the other hand, was so shocked at what she saw, that all coherent thoughts in her mind were non-existent. She was frozen in her place, unable to do anything until she sorted out what she was seeing. Thane for his part was the most calmed one of the three; the training that he received since he was six managed to keep his mind clear enough to think coherently in this situation.

Seeing the state in which his companions were, he proceeded to signal Saren to follow him, he then smacked Reena in order to take her out of her shocked state. Once both of his companions were coherent enough, they followed him to the second floor of the building that they were in, taking cover in one of the rooms that had 2 windows overlooking the plaza.

[It looks like now we know why they took the bodies of the colonists, this also means that we are inside the dark zone, so contact with the ship to order an orbital strike would not be an option.] Thane said.

[Those bastards will pay for what they did here. We need to destroy that place now, before more victims around the rest of the colony suffer the same fate.] Saren said.

[But how do we destroy this place? We don't have enough charges to blow up the base.] Reena said.

Saren thought for a moment about that before he got an idea, [Thane, let me borrow your Widow rifle for a bit.]

Thane nodded and handed his Widow to Saren. Once Saren took the rifle, he moved towards one of the windows overlooking the Geth base. He deactivated the thermal function in the scope before looking through it. He lined the scope on the spikes and then followed one of the cables connected to them, noticing that they entered the base. 'Just as I thought. Those cables go to a power supply inside the base.' He thought.

[I think I know how to blow up that base.] Saren said. At the curious looks that he got from his companions, he elaborated. [The cables connected to the spikes go inside the base, if we follow them, there is a high possibility that it will lead us to the power supply of the base. We can put the charges there and then once we are out, detonate them. Reena, you and I will go inside the base while Thane keeps over watch in case reinforcements arrive.]

[That could work, but what about communications? We don't know if our coms will work once you two are inside the base.] Thane pointed out.

[We will have to take the risk. We can't leave this base standing, and we can't order an orbital strike because of the jammer used in this entire zone.]

Thane looked down for a few seconds, trying to come with a different idea, but he knew that they didn't have many options in this situation.

[Okay, I'll situate myself in this room. I'll clear a path for you two, but once one Geth is down, the rest will know that we are here.]

Saren nodded at that before signaling Reena to follow him. The both of them exited the building from the backside, which was in the middle of an alley. They moved towards the corner of the building in order to take cover.

[Thane, how does it look from up there?] Saren asked.

[Security is pretty tight, it will be hard to get you inside without alerting anyone. If we time this right, we will be able to evict detection.] Thane responded.

[Understood. Guide us, will you?]

[Move ahead towards the gray car on the left side. Take cover and then wait for my signal.]

Both Saren and Reena moved as fast as they could without making a lot of sound towards the car. Once they reached the car, both Saren and Reena heard a gunshot, a sniper gunshot.

[Thane, what's happening?] Saren asked.

[Geth units have entered the building. They know that we are here. I'll have to relocate my position. Until then, you two are on your own. Good luck.] Thane responded between gunshots.

Just as Thane cut the transmission, enemy fire started to hit their cover position. Saren immediately lined up his Phaeston rifle through one of the windows of the car, he then proceeded to shoot in an automatic set up towards the enemy. He managed to kill three Geth units before having to take cover to reload. In the meantime, Reena used her Carnifex pistols to cover Saren.

After a few seconds, Saren popped back up, firing at the incoming Geth and mechanical Turians. Reena sent a singularity inside the enemy lines, managing to trap five units in the gravity vortex. She then detonated the singularity with warp. The incoming detonation just added more explosive power to the frag grenade that Saren threw, killing the five floating Geth, plus two of the mechanical Turians.

The Geth and mechanical Turians responded in retaliation, throwing some grenades and keeping Saren and Reena pinned down with their firing rate. The colossus then started to open fire at them with its automatic machine gun, making the two SPECTRES take cover while the rest of the ground troops zeroed-in on their position.

[We have to move out of here, if we don't do it now then we will last minutes against them.] Saren screamed through all the noise.

[But to where? We can't get out of here unless we want to become target dummies. And besides, a barrier won't last long against this quantity of fire power.] Reena responded while shooting her pistols at a pair of Geth that came close enough to the destroyed car.

Saren sighed, knowing that Reena was right. He aimed his rifle and shot at a mechanical Turian approaching, killing it in a matter of seconds before taking cover again. He and Reena were about to pop out of cover to shoot again, when in the distance they saw the colossus from before charging its cannon, ready to blow up the car that they were using as cover.

The sound of the charge could be heard, then the colossus let loose the plasma projectile. It went straight for Saren's and Reena's cover, ready to incinerate them, but in the last moment Reena erected a barrier, managing to protect them and the car. The plasma projectile impacted Reena's barrier, managing to shake her a little. Saren let relief wash through him at seeing the barrier, the only drawback was that he couldn't shoot outside the barrier while the enemy eventually would bring the barrier down and then the colossus will finish them.

Thane was currently fighting his way through one alley in order to get to his secondary sniper position, which was a clock tower that overlooked the entire plaza. He had opted to use his Paladin pistols in such close quarters, he overlooked from the top of the wall that he was using as cover. 'Three hostiles, all of them separated from each other. Moving head on would be suicide, but using the stairs that are adjacent to me will provide me with the required advantage in here.' He thought before taking cover again.

Having decided for his next course of action, Thane threw a grenade before activating his tactical camouflage. The grenade did its work, making the three Geth take cover and miss the outline of Thane's camouflage while he climbed the stairs. The Geth kept shooting at the wall once they were again in the open. Thane for his part had managed to reach the upper level of the stairs. He took out his Widow rifle and took aim. He shot the Geth that was behind his companions. The Geth immediately fell to the floor, dead before it hit. Thane moved the crosshair to his next target in a matter of seconds. He shot it, and like the first one, it fell. The last Geth took notice and immediately took cover. Thane lined the crosshair and waited patiently. After some seconds, the Geth popped its head up and Thane shot, the Geth's head blew to pieces before the body fell to the ground.

Thane finished climbing all the way to the building that he was on. Looking to the side, he immediately spotted the clock tower, which was two roofs from his position. He started running towards it, jumping once in a while to either get to the next roof or to evade some obstacles in the way. Once he got to the edge of the building in front of the clock tower, he looked down and around, in search for a way to get in. Finally, he spotted a balcony one floor below him; he jumped towards it and then proceeded to enter the tower.

[Thane!] Thane herd through his radio, [We need backup now, a colossus has Reena and I pinned down. If we don't take it down soon, then we are goners!] Saren said between explosions and gunfire.

[I'm almost at my second sniper position.] Thane said while running through the stairs. [Just hold on for a few more seconds.]

[Understood, just hurry up. I'm not sure how much more punishment Reena can take.]

Thane didn't responded, opting instead to finish climbing the last few steps. Once he got to the top of the clock tower he positioned himself in the railing in front of the clock. He took out his Widow rifle and immediately set it up, putting the two support legs on the railing, which attached themselves magnetically to the metal of the railing.

Thane activated the thermal function in the scope in order to see better at this time of night. He immediately spotted Saren, who was getting out of the barrier once in a while in order to shoot the incoming enemies, and Reena, who looked like she was going to pass any moment now while still holding the barrier up.

He moved the scope towards one of the mechanical Turians who was approaching the duo through the left side, he set the crosshairs 2 mills up and 1.5 mills in front of the target in order to compensate for his movement and the wind. He breathed once, twice, and then fired. The mechanical Turian fell to the ground dead, a smoking hole in the side of its head being the only evidence of being shot. Thane moved the crosshairs to two more Geth that were approaching through the right side, both of them falling dead to the ground in a matter of seconds.

Thane reloaded his rifle and then zoomed-in in the colossus, he searched for a power cell or an energy source in it. He finally found it, mounted in the front of its head. 'I'll have to get his attention in order to get a clear shot.' He thought just as the barrier erected by Reena finally succumbed to the colossus' fire power.

Thane targeted the colossus immediately, shooting it twice in the head. That managed to get its attention as it turned to the direction from where the shots came from. It started to load its main cannon just as Thane targeted the power source. Thane shot at it just as the colossus finished its charge. The projectile hit the power cell, making it explode with the colossus' head. The colossus fell to the ground dead, just to serve as cover for the remaining six Geth units.

After hearing the explosion that killed the colossus, Saren immediately popped out of cover to finish off the remaining Geth. After some seconds the six remaining Geth were on the ground destroyed thanks to Saren's and Thane's coordination of firing rate.

[All targets eliminated. What's the status of both of you?] Thane asked.

[I'm good, but Reena is knocked out. Her vitals show signs of extreme fatigue, she'll have to rest for a bit in order to recuperate.] Saren responded with a hint of worry in his voice.

[Understood, take her to the house that we were in. I have a good sight of it from up here, I'll be watching her while you take out the base.]

[Okay.] Saren said as he carried Reena back towards the house. Entering the house he noticed a few Geth bodies on the door, 'Probably the ones that located Thane.' He thought.

Arriving at the room where they were before, he laid Reena on the bed before going outside. Once again in the plaza he looked through the dead bodies of the Geth and the mechanical Turians. After some minutes of searching the bodies, he had acquired a total of six thermal clips and a pair of grenades.

[You know, Thane, we should give these abominations a name in order to identify them in future engagements.] Saren said.

[I agree, that'll make the flow of tactical data easier. How does Marauder sound?] Thane responded.

[Marauder? Why that particular name?]

[I noticed that they are sneakier, and like to flank their opponents. It's just a fitting name.]

Saren smiled a little at his friend's reasoning, 'Thane still is the most observant of us three.' He thought. [Okay, Marauder it is.]

Saren proceeded to move towards the base, checking that there weren't any guards in the front entrance, [Okay, I'm going in. If I don't come out in an hour, leave me and move towards Magna base and secure the data.]

[Understood, and good luck.]

Saren entered the base noticing that there were no lights of any kind in the corridors. He activated the night vision function in his eye-holographic tactical HUD, and immediately noticed that he was in a long corridor. Saren looked around the corridor until he spotted the cables that he was supposed to follow. He moved in the direction that the cables were heading to. After taking some turns, he finally arrived at a locked door. Saren activated his Omni-tool and started to hack into the mechanisms of the door, and after some frustrating minutes, he finally managed to crack the lock open.

The door opened to reveal a large room with many holo-screens and another door in the far side. The moment that Saren entered the room, all the holo-screens turned on, showing the image of a being that gave Saren the creeps.

The being was pitch black, it had the shape of an elongated squid of some kind, with five visible tentacles and a brilliant red eye. Saren stood still, looking at the being in the holo-screen with a trace of fear.

**{Saren Arterius. Turian. Youngest SPECTRE in the Citadel ranks. Established on the Big Ring until recently. One of the few survivors of the Flood outbreak in the Big Ring.}**

{What? How do you know that? Who or what are you?!} Saren asked, surprised, while activating the recording function in his Omni-tool through a neural command.

**{I know many things. My existence and what I am is beyond your comprehension. Your presence in this world is futile, as are your actions on it. You, like the rest of the species living in this galaxy, will perish against the cycle of extinction, just as the ones before you did.}**

After hearing that response, combined with the feeling in his gut and the presence that the being possessed, Saren managed to get to one conclusion. 'So it is a Reaper. The legends were true after all, and if the legends are true then this is bad news.' Saren thought, alarmed.

{You are a Reaper!} Saren said, surprised. {You won't be able to accomplish your goal, not while I'm still breathing.} Saren said with finality.

**{Your resistance to see the truth is of no importance to me. The cycle will continue and no one will be able to stop it. And you won't be able to see the end like the rest of the galaxy will.}** And with that the Reaper cut the transmission. The image faded to be replaced with a five minute countdown.

'Shit! It was a distraction' Saren thought before running towards the exit. He ran through the corridors until he got to the main corridor that he came through. He rushed even more towards the exit, but just as he was about to reach it he heard an explosion coming from the inside. Reaching the outside, the entire base exploded, sending Saren through the air. He readied himself for the impact, closing his eyes in the process but just as he was about to reach the ground he was pulled up once again. Opening his eyes, he noticed that he was floating around a singularity.

[I see that you forgot to detonate the charges after getting to a safe zone.] Someone said through the radio.

Saren looked up and saw Reena there, standing with a smile on her face, [Reena? What? I thought that you were knocked out!] Saren responded surprised.

Reena chuckled a little at that before undoing the singularity, dropping Saren in the process.

[So, why the suicidal run?] Reena asked more seriously.

Before Saren could respond, the SPECTRES received an incoming transmission from the STG ship.

{SPECTRE team do you copy? Bird Eye here, over.}

{Affirmative Bird Eye, we copy you.}

{Good, good. I'm assuming that the Geth base was dealt with?}

{Affirmative, we are moving towards Magna base now.}

{Noted. Before you start moving, a Geth vehicle is on its way towards your position. ETA three minutes. Over.}

[I'll explain after we deal with this.] Saren said to Reena. She just nodded at that before taking her shotgun out.

[Thane, do you have eyes on the Geth vehicle?]

[Affirmative, do you want me to disable it?]

[Negative, we are using it as our ride to Magna base.]

[Understood.]

Saren and Reena moved towards the destroyed colossus' body to use it as cover. After waiting for a few minutes, a vehicle with the shape of an insect of sorts arrived at the plaza. From it three Geth got out while one stayed on the turret of the vehicle, looking for any kind of threat.

[Fire on my signal.] Saren ordered while he aimed his Phaeston rifle towards the incoming Geth.

Aiming at the Geth in the far left side, Saren waited patiently for a bit before shooting at it in full automatic mode. Just as he shot, Reena fired at the Geth in the middle with her pair of pistols. Both Geths fell dead before they could respond properly. A gunshot in the distance was heard followed by another, both, the Geth in the turret and the one in the ground fell dead like their comrades.

[That was easy.] Reena commented.

[There's no sign of more enemy presence in the area.] Thane informed.

[Understood. Thane we are going to your position to pick you up.] Saren informed.

[Understood.]

Reena and Saren proceeded to board the Geth vehicle, Reena taking the driver sit while Saren used the turret. They speeded through the streets of the town, watching as the sunrise took place in the horizon. Within minutes they arrived at the entrance of the clock tower were Thane was already waiting for them. He got inside the vehicle before it speeded away towards Magna base.

[So Saren, why did you detonated the charges before getting out of the base?] Reena asked.

Saren sighted before explaining what happened once he entered the control room inside the Geth base.

[So a Reaper is what you say it was the being?] Thane asked.

[If my assumptions are right, then yes. It could also be a trap by the Geth to distract us, but I have a feeling that that is not the case.] Saren responded.

[What are we going to tell the council? We can't just go saying that the Reapers are real with only a recording of a transmission as our only proof.] Reena pointed out.

[We won't tell them anything about this encounter, I'll be looking in to this information once we are back in the Citadel. Unless we find more evidence to my Reaper theory in Magna base, of course.]

[Do you think it wise to follow that course of action?] Thane asked.

[It is our only option right now. The council is already stressed enough trying to locate the Flood ship as well as trying to improve relationships with the Alliance. If we tell them that the Reapers are real and that they are coming without enough evidence then they will dismiss the claim and move on as if nothing was said about the subject.]

After that, no one said anything else, opting instead to watch their surroundings. The vehicle exited the town following a road that lead to the base. To either side of the road, vegetation adorned their views; once in a while you could see the local fauna running around, looking for some kind of refuge. In the sky the avian animals were moving in the opposite direction of the base, flying away from the danger in it.

Everything else around the road seemed calm and at peace, letting Saren relax a bit and think of the events of the day. 'So the Geth turned the colonists into Marauders. But why? Do they plan to make a big strike against the Citadel, Palaven, Thessia, Sur'Kesh, or Systems Alliance territory? And if so, with what purpose? The Systems Alliance seems like the most probable target, if they succeed in attacking and winning against the Alliance, then they will get an incredible boost in technology. But if my theory of the Reapers is correct, then they could be after another thing. Maybe the Citadel itself, a super weapon of sorts, or a way to bring the Reaper armada faster!

Convincing the councilors about this threat would be almost impossible without the necessary evidence, and even then it would be difficult to convince them into taking action. I could try to convince the Primarch, telling him that if the council notice the sudden militarization we could justify it as a 'just in case the Alliance decides to attack us' event. But we will have to make sure that the Alliance knows that we aren't preparing to attack them. But how? I got it! I could pass the necessary information to their representatives in the embassy, they would see it as an act of trust that will facilitate relationships with the Hierarchy. I will have to talk to the Primarch first, though.'

[Saren, we are close to Magna base.] Thane reported.

[Understood. Reena, stop the vehicle, we are going on foot from here.]

Reena stopped the vehicle in the side of the road, the three SPECTRES then climbed out of it and moved inside the forest to take cover. Saren signaled Thane and Reena to follow him. The three SPECTRES moved through the forest with only the light that the early morning sun provided. They arrived at a small hill that just overlooked the fence around the entrance of the base, Thane took out his Widow Rifle and proceeded to overlook the camp that the Geth had established.

[There's two snipers in the roof of the base, as well as various turrets aiming at the entrance. There's a pair of colossus and multiple Geth and Marauders forces in the front gate. I recommend to find an alternate insertion point.] Thane informed.

[That's the problem, according to the schematics, that's the only entrance to the base. The rest of the base is surrounded by a fence, if we try to climb it the moment that we reach the top the snipers will spot us and then its game over.] Saren said.

[So we have to engage them in a head on fight, then.] Reena said while reading her shotgun for more emphasis.

[It appears so, but this time we can order an orbital strike. Then we just go there and finish off any survivors.] Saren pointed out, [Thane give me the coordinates of the colossus.]

[Affirmative.]

{Bird Eye, do you copy? SPECTRE team here, over.}

{We copy you SPECTRE team, what's your status?}

{We need an orbital strike in the following coordinates.} Saren said as he uploaded the coordinates that Thane gave him, {Concentrate the bombardment in that area as much as you can, over.}

{Understood, but once we fire will go radio silent for at least two hours to hide our presence from Geth ships, over.}

{Noted.}

{Coordinates acquired, firing on target in thirty seconds. SPECTRE team stand aside, over.}

The three agents watched the sky from the hill just as a barrage of missiles came down on the base. The impact of multiple disruptor missiles was devastating for the Geth forces in the base. The front gate was destroyed, part of the roof of the base fell and multiple explosions adorned the yard in front of the base. Thane looked through the scope of his rifle once the smoke started to dissipate.

[The colossi are down, as well as most of the forces in the front yard.]

[Understood, Thane take out the remaining forces. Reena, you and me will go inside the base. Thane, if something happens, let us know.]

Thane nodded before looking through his scope again, a gunshot following the action in a matter of seconds. Saren and Reena climbed down the hill and started running towards the base, weapons at the ready. Getting close to where the gate used to be, they could heard the fire burning through the building and the bodies of the Geth. One surviving Geth took notice of both of them, but before it could aim its rifle, Thane shot it down.

Arriving at the entrance door, both SPECTRES took cover in the sides. Thane opened the door and Reena sprung inside, shotgun at the ready and looking for any threats. She signaled Saren that everything was clear before moving forward. They entered to a reception like area, there was a front desk and some couches as well as some still functioning screens that were showing static. There were two corridors, one to the left and one to the right, Saren moved towards the left corridor with Reena following him.

Sign of battle could be seen in it, if the blood in the walls was any indication. Bodies of both Turians and Geth adorned the rooms on the sides, the remains of a turret with its controller laid on the floor in front of the elevator's door. Saren clicked the control of the elevator but it was of no use as nothing happened, not even the sound of an elevator coming could be heard.

[The power supply must be off.] Saren said.

[We don't have time to go and turn it on, not with the Geth getting close to the data.] Reena said as she was surrounded by blue energy. She opened the doors of the elevator before stepping back again.

Saren just looked at her with a bit of surprise at her actions before shaking it off and moving to the emergency stairs inside the elevator's compartment. Both climbed down until reaching sub-level three; Saren took out one of the charges and put it on the door that separated them from the corridor in the level. The two agents climbed up a floor before detonating the charge.

Climbing back down towards the door Saren took a pic inside the corridor only to hid his head back in the elevator's compartment as fire passed by the door. Saren swore as he took out a grenade, activating the countdown sequence, he threw it inside the corridor. Once the grenade exploded he stepped inside the corridor, immediately taking cover in a room nearby.

[Reena come inside now, I'll cover you.] Saren said as he popped out of cover and fired at the Marauders in the corridor, forcing them to take cover as Reena got inside.

Once inside Reena created a singularity in the corridor, making the three Marauders float helplessly as both SPECTRES shot at them.

[Where's the lab?] Reena asked.

[Just around the command center.] Saren responded as he checked the map in his Omni-tool.

They started to move ahead after that, checking every room for more enemy presence. After a few skirmishes they finally arrived at the command center, which strange enough was empty. Chairs and data-pads were spread through the floor, screens were turning on and off while others were still functional or had static.

[Thane, we are at the command center, how does everything looks out there?]

[Clear, there's no sign of enemy activity around… by the gods!]

[Thane? Thane! What's happening out there?!]

[There's an enormous ship leaving the planet.]

[A what?]

[Saren! Over here.] Reena called.

Saren moved towards Reena's position, when he approached he stopped in shock. There on one of the screens that still showed the video taken by the security cameras, a pitch black ship, with an enlarged form and tentacles, was moving towards atmosphere; multiple Geth ships were following behind it.

[By the spirits! That's the being that I saw in the Geth base!] Saren said, totally surprised at the fact that the being was actually a ship.

[Well, on the bright side, we have now enough proof to convince the council about this threat.] Reena pointed out trying to lighten up the situation.

Saren blinked a few times before connecting his Omni-tool to the server and copying the video. Once he finished, he proceeded to connect the satellites in orbit and send a signal to the Hierarchy. Reena, meanwhile looked for a way to unlock the doors to the lab. After some minutes, both of them finished their respective tasks and moved towards the lab.

Arriving at the lab, they noticed that the inside was a mess, Saren connected his Omni-tool to the server just to find out that the data was copied a few hours ago, though not all the information was copied.

[I got the samples ready for transportation.] Reena said while holding a bag.

[Noted. I got the information as well.] Saren said. [Thane, we are done here. I'm calling the ship for pick-up outside the base.]

[Understood, I'll move towards the extraction point.] Thane responded.

{Bird Eye, we got the information and the samples. Requesting a shuttle for extraction in about thirty minutes, over.}

{Noted SPECTRE team, Shuttle will be at the extraction zone in thirty. Bird Eye out.}

**October 13, 2574, 1300 Hours, System Alliance Calendar, Deca-5 system, **_**Exodus**_** Station, Orbit of Phoenix Colony.**

Exodus station, one of the fifteen ODP (Orbital Defense Platforms) around Phoenix colony and the command center for all the orbital defense units of the colony, was swarming with activity at the current moment.

"Okay people, I want to know what's happening." Admiral Petrovsky said as he entered the command center.

"Sir." One of the many men and women inside saluted before answering, "One of our probes has detected multiple objects in slip-space approaching the system. We are currently trying to identify the signatures."

"How much time we have before the objects enter the system?"

"According to the data, we have twenty four to twenty seven hours before the object arrives."

"Sir! ONI has identified the objects as multiple Loyalist Covenant ships," an Unggoy informed him.

"How many ships are we talking about here, ensign."

"Approximately one hundred and fifty, give or take a couple ships."

"Alright. Communications, contact High-Com, tell them that it is possible that we will needing reinforcements. Also, send a message to the checkpoints in both sides of the relay, tell them that this system is under lockdown. Not one ship is allowed to enter the system without my or any other superior officer in the Alliance's permission. The merchant ships that are in the system are to return through the relay. And finally start the evacuation of the planet. Put all the ships in the system under Red-Alert until further notice."

"Sir!" The personnel in the station saluted before doing what they were ordered to do.

**October 13, 2172, 1315 Hours, Citadel Council Calendar, Deca-5 system, Turian Frigate **_**New Horizon**_**, Checkpoint around Relay-314.**

Captain Brieus Palilus was slightly surprised by the sudden Red-Alert status that all the ships in the system were under. That was until he received a message from _Exodus_ Station saying that Phoenix colony was going to be attacked by Loyalist Covenant forces.

Brieus wasn't sure what to make out of the situation to be honest, he only knew that the Loyalist Covenant were once part of the Covenant that the Humans fought against nearly five decades ago. But if the Alliance went under Red-Alert just knowing that there was a high possibility of getting attacked, then this was a serious threat. He had seen some of the Alliance's ships in combat before, having fought alongside them during the defense of Pheiros station, but now his ships were going to experience firsthand what the Alliance's enemies were capable of in the defense of Phoenix colony.

"Send a message to the Council and the Hierarchy. Tell them that Phoenix colony received an alert of a possible attack in twenty four to twenty seven hours, as well that Relay-314 is under lockdown in order to prevent civilian casualties. Also, inform them to prepare a reinforcement fleet just in case."

"Sir," The one in charge of communications answered.

"Inform _Exodus_ Station that my ships will defend the Relay at all costs, and also that we will provide help in the colony defense if needed or asked."

After that, the many men and women aboard his ship went to do their respective duties. After some minutes of waiting, Brieus got a response form _Exodus_ Station.

"Sir, Admiral Petrovsky says thanks for the support, he also informs us that if we have any soldiers aboard that we send them to the colony to help with the evacuation efforts and the defense in the ground."

"Understood. Tell the fleet to send shuttles to the colony along with all our ground forces aboard."

The Turian managing communications nodded before turning to deliver the message to the rest of their group. In space, multiple dropships, both from the Relay and the Phoenix defense fleet, could be seen heading towards the surface of the planet, all of them with soldiers ready to defend the colony from any kind of threat.

**A/N: And here's another chapter ended in a cliffhanger of sorts hehe xD Now I want to apologize (again) for the long wait, this past weeks were full of schoolwork, also I'm not sure when I'll be able to update the next chapter because finals are coming D:! But I promise that I'll upload it as soon as I can.**

**Please review the story, I want to know your opinions about the story. Until next update bye :p**


End file.
